Tenno
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: En el lejano Japón existe un emperador de cabellos azabaches y ojos como la misma noche, su Joven Hoshoga se vuelve su obsesión, una que reside sobre todo en sus ojos esmeraldas, pero este le traiciona abriendo una vieja herida en el corazón del rey. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Autoras: **Melanie Lupin Black and Luna Shinigami

**Beta**: Paola

**Nota:**Desde las profundidades del averno llegamos Luna Shinigami y yo con este fic de Harry Potter en un universo alterno. Luna poniendo el toque sádico y yo lo romántico, claro que para mí el amor es tratarlos mal XD Tenno, el titulo de nuestro fic, significa soberano celestial por cierto XD

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** En el lejano Japón existe un emperador de cabellos azabaches y ojos como la misma noche, su Joven Hoshoga se vuelve su obsesión, una que reside sobre todo en sus ojos esmeraldas, pero este le traiciona abriendo una vieja herida en el corazón del emperador, una herida hecha por la misma madre del Hoshoga, Esta vez no hay perdón ni duelo, y Harry Potter sabrá lo que es la ira del emperador.

**Advertencia: **Violencia, mpreg, travestismo, tríos y puede que surjan otras más.

**Introducion**

Severus Snape era el quinto príncipe en la línea de sucesión al trono japonés, hijo del emperador con una concubina inglesa, sus posibilidades de heredar, con cinco hermanos mayores, algún día el trono, eran nulas. Pero a Severus no le importaba realmente, en el fondo el no creía haber nacido para ser emperador, ¿el emperador mestizo? Qué buena broma.

Pero no le importaba, a pesar de que no tenía más herencia que su título, El era feliz. El solo tenía 9 años cuando conoció a Lilly Evans. Pelirroja, con profundos ojos verdes y carita de porcelana, era hermosa y quiso ser su amiga, no de sus hermanos, de él, quiso ser amiga de él. La nueva fue emocionante para Severus, que adoro el suelo que pisaba Lilly casi desde el principio, pero crecieron y el cariño de amigos se convirtió en amor de hombres, al menos lo hizo para Severus.

Severus tenía 15 años y Lilly 16 cuando tuvieron su primera vez juntos, Severus se hizo villas y castillas en su cabecita, pensaba que se casaría con Lilly, que tendrían una familia, su padre de seguro les regalaría unas pequeñas tierras y el podría ser feliz con Lilly, no pedía más.

Pero cuando un mes después se entero de la boda de SU Lilly, con el _danshaku J_ames Potter, se rompió el corazón de Severus. Cuando le preguntó a su querida pelirroja por qué, esta simplemente le respondió que aun cuando lo amaba, Severus no tenía nada, era solo un quinto príncipe mientras James era un _danshaku,_ podía darle más de lo que algún día podría darle Severus y le pidió que no la culpara por buscar lo mejor para ella y los hijos que tuviera con su esposo algún día.

Herido en su amor propio, Severus la dejó ir, pero desde ese día tomo una gran desconfianza en las mujeres, nunca volvió a confiar en una, de hecho, nunca le volvieron a gustar, era incapaz de excitarse con ninguna. Lilly Evans, ahora Potter, no solo había roto su corazón, si no la confianza que tenia Severus hacia las mujeres para siempre.

Para ese tiempo, llegó la guerra, y los cuatro príncipes mayores murieron en algún momento dentro de ésta, de pronto Severus Snape, el príncipe mestizo, era el único heredero al trono japonés, fue así como Severus se convirtió en el emperador. Lilly, quien le había rechazado por no tener nada, ahora veía como el amor de su vida se convertía en rey, pero ya no podía hacer nada, había aprendido a amar a James, pero sobre todo tenia a Harry, a su amado hijo que era la luz de sus ojos.

Seis años después de su subida al trono, la noticia llego a Severus, el matrimonio Potter había muerto en un asalto por bandidos en las montañas, dejando huérfano a Harry Potter, único hijo del matrimonio. Aún cuando Lilly había roto su corazón, aún cuando odiaba a James Potter, no le supo bien dejar el chico a merced de los estafadores que iban a querer llegar a la fortuna Potter a través de él, así que envió a su primo y hombre de confianza, el _kōshaku_ Sirius Black, a por el chico y le ordenó que lo entrenara como uno de los Hogosha del palacio.

**Continuara….**

Aquí os dejo lo que los títulos nobiliarios significarían en español:

Emperador (Rey)Príncipe o Duque (_kōshaku_)Marqués (_kōshaku_)Conde (_hakushaku_)Vizconde (_shishaku_)Barón (_danshaku_)

En pocas palabras James era un Barón y Sirius ostenta el título de marqués. La info es sacada de Wikipedia XD

Hogosha-Hogosha es la guardia samurai personal del emperador, es una guardia muy estricta pero no hay honor más alto que pertenecer a esta. Sirius Black es el jefe de los Hogosha lo que lo hace el hombre de más confianza de Severus. La palabra Hogosha es un invento de Luna (creo) XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Harry Potter era un joven hijo de nobles que había perdido a sus padres en un asalto muy desafortunado. Había sido llevado al palacio imperial junto a otros niños huérfanos, ninguno mayor de los 6 años, por eso entonces para entrenar para ser un Hogosha, el más alto honor, los Hogosha eran la guardia personal del Rey Severus Snape. Los Hogosha, todos menos su general, eran huérfanos, se hacía así para que no tuvieran lealtades divididas, para que no tuvieran más lealtad que hacia el emperador.

Los Hogosha eran entrenados por el general Sirius Black, líder de la guardia elite personal del emperador, nadie mejor para confiar la vida del rey. Sirius Black era un _kōshaku,_ y además, era primo de Severus, le era completamente fiel sin lugar a dudas. Era amable con todos sus Hogosha, pero estricto, la seguridad de su primo, el emperador, no era cosa de juego y si tenía que castigarlos no se tentaba el corazón para hacerlo, pero nunca castigaba sin motivos, Sirius Black era un hombre justo. Se aseguraba que sus alumnos tuvieran fotones calientes y comida suficiente, además de que no solo los entrenaban en el arte de luchar si no también en las artes tradicionales japonesas, después de todo eran la guardia de elite, la guardia personal del emperador, no podían ser unos brutos, ignorantes tenían que estar a la altura.

Harry fue algo diferente al resto de sus compañeros, porque un día a sus 9 años en un combate de exhibición que Sirius organizó para su primo el emperador, para que viera el progreso de los más jóvenes, llamó la atención de Severus. Severus, se había olvidado, con todas sus obligaciones de estado, a decir verdad, del hijo de Lilly Evans, pero nada más ver al pequeño pelinegro con una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y sus enormes ojos verdes, lo reconoció, esos ojos… lo dejaron sin aliento.

Harry, que así recordaba Severus que se llamaba el chico, peleaba contra su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley. Ronald y Harry se querían y eran inseparables, pero eso no quitaba que pelearon con todo, cada uno dándolo todo por desarmar al contrario con golpes ágiles y contundentes. Bien entrenados para su corta edad, Sirius no jugaba con el entrenamiento de los pequeños, los entrenaba para ser los mejores. Ganó Ronald, pero no fue el pelirrojo quien tenía la atención del rey, si no fue el pelinegro de profundos ojos esmeraldas, que se levantaba en el suelo tomando la mano de su compañero antes de hacerle una reverencia al emperador para dar paso al siguiente combate de exhibición.

Esa noche Severus pasó junto a su primo Sirius Black, que en voz baja le hablaba de los más jóvenes, sus progresos y sus talentos, serían buenos hombres para la seguridad de Severus cuando fueran mayores. Pasearon por el cuarto de los pequeños que dormían agotados después del entrenamiento del día, Severus vio a Ronald, el chico pelirrojo que le había ganado a Harry, con los pies fuera de la manta y lo arropo correctamente, sin que el chico se levantara mientras seguía caminando, pero no vio a Harry por ningún lado, no podía evitarlo, el niño había llamado poderosamente su atención como una vez hiciera su ladina madre hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Sirius ¿y el niño de los ojos verdes?-le preguntó Severus.

-¿Harry?-le preguntó Sirius-¿O Oliver?-solo tenía dos jóvenes entre todos los Hogosha con los ojos verdes, aunque sin duda los ojos verdes más destacados eran los de Harry. Eran como dos esmeraldas brillantes, mientras los de Oliver eran un verde mas tirando a marrón, Oliver pertenecía a otra división, eran un par de años mayor así que no estaba ahí.

-El que lucho hoy.-le aclaro Severus, aunque estaba seguro que era Harry, aún recordaba el nombre del hijo de Lilly y no había duda de que ese chico tenia los rasgos del _danshaku _Potter, y los impresionantes ojos de Lilly, pero no quería decir su nombre, no quería demostrar que una parte de si le recordaba a la mujer que le había hecho despreciar a todas las de su género.

-Oh, ese es Harry, tiene que estar afuera entrenando, le echa muchas ganas y quiere ser mejor cada día, dice que quiere llegar a ser un capitán de los Hogosha, su majestad-le sonrió Sirius de inmediato al pensar en el pequeño ojiverde, que le enternecía, Sirius no tenía hijos propios, pero sus Hogoshas eran como sus hijos, sobre todo el ojiverde, de elegir algún favorito, este lo seria.

-Llévame con él-le ordenó Severus-quiero verlo-le aclaró.

Sirius se extrañó pero asintió, él que no conocía la historia de Severus con Lilly, casi había olvidado que había sido el mismo emperador quien le había ordenado buscar al pequeño Potter y hacerlo parte de los Hogoshas, así que no vio nada extrañó en esto y lo llevó donde el pequeño ojiverde entrenaba sus golpes con un muñeco de paja y madera. Realmente estaba concentrado y lo intentaba fuertemente. Severus sonrió acercándose a él y le puso un brazo en los hombros, sobresaltándolo.

-Entrena conmigo-le ordeno simplemente el emperador, y tomo la espada de madera que Sirius, impresionado, se apresuró a pasarle al escucharlo. Su primo el emperador era un excelente espadachín, Sirius lo sabía bien, habían aprendido juntos, pero era raro que el emperador quisiera invertir su tiempo entrenando con un niño que apenas empezaba a desarrollar su talento.

Severus entrenó con el joven los movimientos básicos y los más avanzados con el aire enseñándole los movimientos, Harry le imitaba con verdadero ánimo alagado de que su rey entrenara con él. Sirius les miraba en silencio con una sonrisa, Harry era capaz de meterse en el corazón de cualquiera, incluso al parecer en el del duro emperador. Luego de mostrarle algunos movimientos más, Harry y Severus pasaron al combate con sus espadas de madera, no duro mucho antes de que el mayor desarmara al menor haciendo la espada de madera volar hasta los pies de Sirius. Severus le sonrió a Harry y le pasó una mano por el cabello negro revuelto, revolviéndoselo aun más.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, sigue entrenando-le animó el emperador antes de devolverle la espada de madera a Sirius y marcharse sin decir más.

Sirius se volteo con una sonrisa hacia Harry.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente-le dijo a Harry-anda, ve a descansar que mañana os tenéis que levantar al sol-le recordó a Harry, quien asintió con una enorme y sincera sonrisa asiéndole haciéndole una reverencia a su general, antes de marcharse para dormir con sus compañeros.

-o-o-o-

Luego de eso no pasaron muchos días antes de que el emperador mandara a llamar al niño a sus dependencias personales. Para nada malo, después de todo Harry era un niño y Severus un hombre de honor, solo lo llamo para platicar con él y tocar música. Harry tenía habilidad para esto y supo hacerse rápidamente un lugar en el corazón del emperador.

Entrenaban juntos muchas veces por las mañanas, y por las tardes iba con su rey y le complacía a veces tocando música, a veces haciendo arreglos florales o simplemente la ceremonia del té, cosas simples que ayudaban al rey a relajarse después de las agotadoras reuniones de estado. Ser emperador no era fácil, a veces era un peso abrumador y la compañía de Harry era un alivio para el continuo estrés del emperador, eran casi los únicos momentos en que se podía relajar.

A media que el tiempo pasaba Severus no podía evitar confiar más en el chiquillo que le miraba con adoración como si en el mundo no hubiese nada mejor que él. Harry a veces peinaba los largos cabellos negros como la noche de su majestad o su majestad peinaba los suyos mucho más cortos. Su majestad siempre le hacía regalos a Harry, kimonos nuevos para cuando lo fuera a ver, algún adorno, una espada, algún instrumento musical, incluso un día le regalo una hermosa yegua para que montara. Algunos sentían algo de envidia del que sin duda sería el Hogosha preferido del emperador, pero no hacían nada porque para ellos no había nada más importante que la felicidad del emperador, Sirius Black los había entrenado bien.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Harry se hizo un adolescente y uno muy hermoso, y cuando lo hizo Severus también lo requirió en su cama. Desde Lilly, el emperador nunca se había excitado de nuevo con una mujer, solo era capaz de yacer con las mujeres de su harem por los brebajes que le daban los médicos para que se excitara. Le excitaban más los hombres que las mujeres, pero nunca había tenido nada con ningún hombre que le importara de veras… hasta Harry.

El de ojos verdes fue sumiso y contento al lecho de su rey, respetaba a Severus y no veía nada malo en esto, en darle placer y alegría a su señor. Harry aprendió las artes del amor de la mano de Severus. De Severus aprendió a como complacer y ser complacido, pero seguía siendo un Hogosha y cada noche volvía con sus amigos y compañeros a dormir y a entrenar por las mañanas. No solo quería servirle al rey en la cama, quería ser su hombre de confianza, quería ser un gran Hogosha como Sirius, ese era su sueño.

Ronald seguía siendo su mejor amigo y se sentía contento por Harry, Harry llevaba alegría a su señor y era feliz por eso, esto era importante. Pero esta desgracia empieza cuando Ronald joven y con las hormonas revueltas, al fin y al cabo empezó a sentir curiosidad por el sexo femenino, por las hermosas mujeres de la corte.

Harry de sexo solo sabía lo que había aprendido de Severus, así que la curiosidad de Ronald también le fue contagiosa. Pero estaba prohibido, los Hogosa debían permanecer castos a menos que pidieran permiso a su rey para unirse en matrimonio y entonces éste les elegía una buena mujer para que se casaran, era siempre la mujer que el rey eligiera. Los Hogosha del emperador no podían ni debían ser tocados por nadie más, esto se hacía para mantener la fidelidad de los Hogosha siempre con el rey y que ésta no flanqueara por unas faldas.

Aunque los jóvenes mas grandes, jóvenes al fin, a veces escapaban en la noche a tener algún escarceo con alguna puta, y Sirius hacia la vista gorda mientras esto no se repitiera a menudo, cuando lo hacía los castigaba arrancándoles la piel de la espalda a latigazos literalmente. Podía pasarles una o dos, pero no más.

Pero todo fue diferente cuando Ronald y Harry quisieron probar el sexo femenino, con dos jóvenes de la corte. Una prima lejana de Ronald y una amiga de esta, Ginny Prewett y Hermione Granger, dos jóvenes damas de la corte. Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraron en la casi abandonada biblioteca de estrategias del palacio e hicieron el amor, la prima lejana de Ron, Ginny, se ofreció a Harry, y Hermione se acostó con el pelirrojo, ambos jóvenes descubriendo el placer de esto, la suavidad de unos pechos femeninos y el placer de estar dentro de una vagina, pues incluso aunque Harry había sido tomado por el rey, el nunca lo había tomado y no conocía el placer de tener su pene en una cálida cueva hasta ese día.

Sirius sabia todo de sus Hogosha y esto no era la excepción, pero la primera vez que lo supo hizo la vista gorda, siempre le pasaba uno o dos de estos escarceos a sus chicos, así que también se los pasaría a Ron y a Harry, después de todo solo era curiosidad por las hormonas de la edad. Pero como siempre, se lo conto a su primo, siempre mantenía informado a su rey de estas cosas. Severus tampoco le daba mucha importancia que sus Hogoshas de vez en cuando muy esporádicamente buscaran mas desahogo que el de su mano con alguna puta, pero a Severus no le hizo nada de gracia saber que Harry, SU Harry, había tenido sexo con una mujer, le recordaba un poco a cuando se entero que Lilly se casaría con el _danshaku _James después de haberse acostado con él y mando a llamar a Harry. Le alzo la voz muy enojado y le recordó su voto de fidelidad al rey, dándole una bofetada. Harry se mostro arrepentido y juro nunca hacerlo de nuevo. Severus estuvo dispuesto a perdonarlo al ver su cara de arrepentimiento, y esa noche lo tomo con furia para borrar las huellas que la puta pelirroja había dejando en su pequeño Hogosha.

Pero la carne es débil y las sensaciones que Harry alcanzaba con las mujeres a las que dominaba y las que alcanzaba con el rey, que le dominaba, eran distintas, muy placenteras ambas pero distintas, y ambas le gustaban. Le gustaba sentirse dominado por el rey, recibiendo su polla en su culo, frotando su próstata era genial, pero también le gustaba la sensación de dominar a una chica, de mandar en ella cuando la tomaba, de enterrar su pene en una cálida vagina que se abría para él.

Así que rompió su promesa y no solo lo repitió una vez más, si no varias veces, incluso escapando a la vigilancia de Sirius, pero Severus le conocía, le conocía muy bien, le había visto crecer, había invertido mucho de su tiempo con el chiquillo y sabía que este estaba haciendo cosas que no debía.

A Sirius esto no le gustaba nada, Severus había reaccionado con Harry muy distinto a como reaccionaba cuando alguno de los otros Hogosha tenía algún escarceo carnal. Tal vez había sido mala idea pasarle a Harry que se acostara una vez con una chica y también tal vez había sido mala idea dejar que Harry acudiera a la cama del emperador. Pero un día el emperador lo atrapo, atrapo a Harry mientras su hermoso ojiverde poseía a esa chica pelirroja de la corte, Ginny Prewett, perdió la razón y ardiendo de furia los mando a apresar a ambos. Harry le veía horrorizado, la chica aun mas todavía.

-Mi rey, ella no tuvo culpa de nada, yo la seduce-le aseguró Harry y el solo hecho de que defendiera a la chica solo enfureció mas a Severus.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?-le preguntó Severus en un tono frio y calmo, estaba realmente furioso y Harry lo sabía por su tono.

-Porque la amo-susurró Harry mas confundido que seguro. Pero Severus se puso más furioso, si es que se podía, ante ese hecho.

-Tú no la amas, solo te ha vuelto loco la lujuria-aseguró furioso el rey.

-No es así mi rey, yo realmente la amo-trató de defenderse Harry mirando al suelo, sin notar que cada palabra suya solo enfurecía mas a Severus.

-Lucius-ordenó al capitán de la guardia del palacio que andaba con él. Ese día andaba con la guardia de palacio, pues el capitán Lucius Malfoy le estaba presentado algunos informes de seguridad del reino que el rey había pedido, no estaba con sus Hogosha o su primo Sirius, lo que tal vez hubiese impedido la locura que estaba a punto de hacer el de cabellos negros.- Cástralo, cástralo ahora mismo-le ordenó al rubio capitán Malfoy.

Lucius le miro espantado, el era guerrero, no un cirujano, no sabía cómo hacer una castración, y los gritos de espanto de la chica y el gemido de horror del joven Hogosha no ayudaban nada.

-Pero mi seño...

-Ahora-le ordenó Severus y Lucius, quien le era fiel y además no pensaba arriesgar su cuello por un infiel que había roto su palabra y había lastimado al rey, sacó su cuchilla y mientras sus hombres bajaban el pantalón del chico al que sostuvieron con fuerza para evitar sus forcejeos, procedió a castrarlo, cortando el miembro que aún estaba húmedo por los flujos de la pelirroja de tajo, el joven gritó de dolor mientras la sangre empapaba las mejillas de Lucius al salpicarle y empezaba a escurrir por las piernas del de ojos verdes.

Ginny Prewett se desmayo de espanto.

-Decapítenla-ordeno Severus, señalando a la chica-así aprenderán que las órdenes del rey son sagradas-aseguró. -Y tú-se acercó a Harry, quien estaba al borde del desmayo-Si tanto te gustan las mujeres, ahora serás una-le juró y el chico se desplomó inconsciente, por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor en brazos de los guardias que lo sostenían.- Llévenlo a las habitaciones del harén, que un cirujano le cure y quemen todas sus ropas de hombre-ordenó- Pagara su traición convirtiéndose en una mujer-juró Severus furioso.

-o-o-o-

-Sus órdenes han sido cumplidas, mi señor-le dijo Lucius serio, con la frente en el piso, en una típica postura de reverencia Japonesa.

-Levántate-le ordenó Severus al rubio-aún hay una última cosa que quiero que hagas por mí, Capitán Malfoy. Hay un joven Hogosha que arrastró a mi Harry a la perdición, su nombre es Ronald Weasley-le informó Severus-Quiero que corra el mismo destino que mi Harry, cástralo y envíalo a una casa de putas para que sirva-le ordenó Severus- Si les gustan las putas, que vivan como una.

Lucius asintió.

-Así será mi señor.

Juró Lucius fielmente marchándose.

-0-o-0-

Decir que Sirius montó en rabia cuando se entero de la locura que su amado señor había hecho, era decir poco. Pero nada pudo hacer, solo aceptar la voluntad de su emperador al que le era fiel. Severus ante sus órdenes cumplidas parecía más calmado. Sirius se juro tener más cuidado, se habían acabado los escarceos amorosos, no se podía permitir perder a dos chicos mas como Ronald y Harry. Así que de ahora en más vigiló a sus chicos como águilas sin pasarles una sola cana al aire más.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Sirius cuando vio a Severus más calmado. Hubiese entendido que los mandara al calabozo, a latigar, pero ¿castrarlos? Eso no se lo había esperado.

-No permitiría que alguien de esa familia me engañara de nuevo, Sirius-le dijo Severus fríamente y le conto su historia con Lilly Evans. Solo entonces Sirius Black comprendió el error que había cometido en dejar que Harry fuera a la cama de Severus y no conseguirle otro amante al rey, cualquiera hubiera valido y hubiese sido mejor que Harry. Ahora Harry Potter había pagado su traición y la de su madre.

**Continuara….**

Notas finales:

Valgan estas pequeñas aclaraciones, Prewett el apellido que le di a Ginny es el apellido de soltera de Molly y la puse como prima lejana de Ron, porque aunque los Hogoshas son huérfanos esto se refiere a su familia cercana, padres y hermanos, siguen teniendo muchos de ellos, parientes vivos, recuerden que Severus hizo en la introducción a Sirius buscar a Harry para que su familia no se aprovechara de él para llegar a la familia Potter.

La diferencia entre los Hogosha y la guardia imperial, los Hogosha son los guardias personales del emperador, la guardia imperial aunque trabaja para el emperador su trabajo es la seguridad del palacio y el reino.

Otra cosa si alguien vio la pregunta a Frosen Flower si la idea de la escena de la castracion fue sacada de ahi pero aparte de eso las dos historias no tienen en comun mas uqe eso y la epoca, en FF la historia literalmente acaba despeus de la castracion aqui toda la historia y todo lo qeu tendra qeu vivir Harry empiesa a partir de esta, asi que disfrutenlon ^^

**Izumi Masen v.B-**Muchas gracias no solo por leer si no por comentar espero que te guste la historia ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

La primera vez que Severus vio a su Harry después de lo que le había sucedido, fue bastante chocante verlo, sus órdenes habían sido obedecidas al pie de la letra.

Al entrar al harén y verlo casi no lo había reconocido, vestido con piezas de mujer, traía puesto un hermoso kimono azul oscuro con detalles rojos, un obi grande rojo atado tradicionalmente, su cabello estaba atado en una moña tradicional alta adornada con joyas de oro, sus ojos delineados con maquillaje resaltando el verde de estos y estaba sentado mirando con tristeza por una ventana del harén cuando vio a Severus, fue el miedo en sus ojos lo que hizo a Severus no tener duda de que ese era Harry, SU Harry.

-Ven aquí-le ordenó Severus al ojiverde.

Harry tardó unos segundos en obedecer, aterrado de su señor que le había echo una cosa tan horrible de la que nunca le habría creído capaz ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas. Le había quitado su hombría y lo había humillado reduciéndolo al estatus de una mujer, de una simple mujer, disfrazándolo incluso como una. Pero le tenía miedo ahora por primera vez en su vida, le tenía miedo a su señor, a aquel emperador que había sido bueno con él, que había sido su primer amante y casi su dios.

El emperador no podía creerlo, Harry, su Harry parecía una chica de verdad, así vestido, con sus rasgos delicados, las cremas que hacían brillar su piel suave, el maquillaje, parecía una mujer, una hermosa mujer... como lo había sido su madre. Y aunque le excitaba un poco, no podía dejar de pensar que con quien hizo el amor por primera vez era un chico, todas las demás veces había tenido sexo, pero con Harry… con Harry había echo el amor. Le seguían atrayendo los chicos, no le gustaban las mujeres y ahora Harry era una chica más.

-Haz la ceremonia del té- le ordenó Severus sentándose.

-¿La ceremonia del té?-preguntó Harry confundido, después de todo lo que le había hecho su señor, ¿quería que hiciera la ceremonia del té?-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry.

Severus lo miro serio, al no ser obedecido al instante.

- Ahora eres UNA mujer más del harén... haz la ceremonia del té o ¿es que tu cerebro no te da para tan sencilla tarea?- le preguntó Severus carente de toda compasión.

Harry tembló ante su tono el emperador, siempre había sido simpático y amable con él, nunca frío o cruel, pero desde que lo encontró en esa biblioteca con Ginny Prewett y lo hizo castrar no había sido más que cruel. Se arrodilló aún tembloroso y al tomar la tetera, esta tembló en sus manos.

-No soy una chica-susurró sin poderlo evitar-aunque me haga vestir así, no lo soy.

-No tienes pene y solo posees una agujero para meterse- le respondió Severus con rencor, jamás el había sido de hablarle fuerte al de ojos verdes, es más, si se venía a ver, Severus había sido suave en el arte del amor con Harry, tratándolo con delicadeza - Eso es ser una chica.-terminó.

-No es cierto-contuvo un sollozo Harry-Soy un chico, yo nací chico su majestad, y usted fue cruel conmigo, yo solo me enamoré.-se le escapó un sollozo.-No merecía esto.

Severus, en un ataque de rabia, alzo del brazo a su… a Harry, y le hizo levantarse de la mesita de te junto a la que estaba arrodillado con dureza, para dejarle enfrente del espejo que había ahí...

- ¿Eso es ser un chico? Mírate y dime, ¿qué vez?- le ordenó jalando los moños de oro que adornaban su cabeza para que alzara la cara y se mirara al espejo.

Harry no pudo evitar un sollozo ante la imagen que le devolvió el espejo.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto su majestad? ¿Acaso no fui un buen súbdito? ¿Por qué me humilla así? Solo fue sexo-sollozo Harry cerrando sus ojos verdes, no quería ver la imagen de esa parodia de mujer disfrazada que le devolvía el espejo con crueldad.

-Lo prometiste… Lo juraste y lo prometiste, y rompiste tu promesa, te revolcaste como una puta después de jurarme que nunca más la verías.

-Solo porque yo la amaba mi señor, pero eso no dejo que yo le fuera menos fiel, un solo día entrenaba como nadie por usted para protegerlo, su majestad, quería ser su mejor Hogosha pero también quería tener mi mujer, mi familia. ¿Era eso malo?

-Si no hubieras prometido algo Harriet...- le dijo mirándolo con desprecio, cambiando el nombre de Harry por uno más… femenino. El ojiverde ya no tenía derecho a llamarse Harry, desde ahora seria Harriet, una de sus tantas concubinas. - Odio que me mientan... Debiste haberme dicho que buscabas una hembra para tu casa, así no te hubieses convertido en una.

-Yo... lo siento su majestad-sollozó el más joven, realmente arrepentido-Yo quiero a su majestad, nunca pensé tan siquiera en traicionarlo, lo juro-sollozó-Su majestad fue muy cruel conmigo, Sirius-sama nos mandaba a latigar cuando hacíamos cosas así, no hacía lo que usted me hizo su majestad.

-Me traicionaste, y si fue en algo tan pequeño y minúsculo como esto... hubieras sido capaz de cortarme la cabeza a pedido de algún enemigo- aseguró Severus, con más odio tirándolo al suelo con violencia al soltarlo con desprecio, sin quererle tocar mas.

-No es cierto-juró Harry con un sollozo-Yo jamás hubiese alzado mi espada contra usted, usted fue amable conmigo y era mi amigo, mi mentor, mi rey y señor, me enseñaba cosas y platicaba conmigo, incluso me dejaba complacerle y me enseñó como amar a una chica con mi cuerpo-le dijo ingenuamente-Yo jamás le hubiese atacado, solo quería estar con Ginny para tener una familia. Ella me amaba, quería ser mi mujer.

-Solo eres una pequeña mentirosa... eso eres Harriet- le dijo Severus con una mueca de asco al mirarle- Me mientes una vez tras otra vez... eso merecías, ser una chica, eres tan mentiroso como una, siendo hombre eras demasiado peligroso... seguramente ya tenías aliados contra mi cabeza- se dio la vuelta- Solo me das asco.

-No es cierto, yo jamás conspire contra usted-se defendió Harry descorazonado-Jamás lo hice, solo tuve sexo con una chica, ni siquiera me dejó el honor de morir como un guerrero bajo el harakiri, me hizo algo horrible-sollozó recogiendo sus piernitas y abrazándose a sí mismo en el suelo- No quiero vivir así.-le suplico.

-Alguien como tú no se merece el honor del harakiri-le aseguró Severus, acercándose y agarrándolo del adornado cabello para que lo mirara- Vivirás aquí como una chica, amaras ser una chica y serás feliz en el harén… Cuando muestres ser una buena niña, te conseguiré un buen marido y te perdonare.

-Por piedad, mi señor, por piedad, concédame la muerte-le rogó agarrándose a sus pies-Yo fui bueno, amo, le fui fiel con la sola excepción del sexo, al menos concédame la muerte-le suplicó Harry desesperado, no podía soportar la vida que su señor describía para él.

Severus lo pateó, no con fuerza pero si con desprecio, sin ninguna consideración para apartarlo de él.

-La muerte sería demasiado hermosa para ti.

- No merezco tanta crueldad. Un crimen tan pequeño no es para ser tan cruel, ya me castigó su majestad, me quitó mi pene-le recordó Harry.

-Yo decido cuando ha sido suficiente de castigo, ya lloras como una chica- le dijo con burla mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Harry se limpió los ojos con las manos que las mujeres le habían adornado con delicadas joyas.

-¿No me concederá la muerte su majestad?-le preguntó Harry directamente.

-No... no morirás, vivirás entre mi harén.-le aseguro el azabache.

- No lo haré su majestad, entonces espero pueda perdonarme el hecho de que buscaré la muerte para mí mismo, ya que me prohíbe morir con honor-le advirtió Harry con sinceridad.

-Sueña- se burló Severus de él.

Harry le hizo una reverencia de soldado.

-Permiso para retirarme, señor-le pidió, ya no quería suplicarle más, su señor no le iba a escuchar, se había vuelto loco, como un buen soldado buscaría la muerte honorable, ya no le quedaba nada, la mujer que amaba estaba muerta, su hombría arrancada de su cuerpo y había perdido la confianza y el cariño de su majestad. ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo así?

-Así no hacen reverencias las mujeres... Mandare una maiko y una dama de compañía para que te adoctrinen como es-le informó Severus con crueldad.

-No soy una mujer, mi señor, y no me comportare como una, soy un soldado, un hombre-le recordó Harry parado rectamente, su posición desentonaba muchísimo con sus hermosos y delicados ropajes.

-Ya no lo eres... espero que recuerdes eso... eres parte del harén...

Harry simplemente quedo en silencio, no valía la pena luchar o razonar con su rey.

-Será como usted desee su majestad, si quiere que me convierta en una mujer del harén, eso hare-asintió Harry.-Seré fiel a los deseos de su majestad para ganar de nuevo su confianza-asintió el de ojos verde.

Severus lo miro de arriba abajo una última vez, dejó el té frio sin tan siquiera tocar en la mesa y salió... recostándose contra la pared, una vez estuvo al otro lado de las puertas del harén... como odiaba al maldito crío que le había enamorado... y ahora estaba simplemente condenado.

Harry le observó irse con tristeza. El no había pensado jamás que todo eso pasaría. El quería a su rey, había pensado servirle hasta anciano, había imaginado a sus hijos sirviéndole a su querido rey, pero nada había salido como él quería y había soñado, ya no tenía honor, ya no tenía nada.

Esa noche le anunciaron al rey que la nueva concubina había tratado de hacer el harakiri, ritual de los soldados, que el médico estaba atendiéndole.

Severus se había dirigido con paso duro al harén, su rostro se había endurecido un par de años... y muchos soldados culpaban a Harry y Ron por el cambio de su señor. Severus siempre había sido estricto, pero nunca cruel, no hasta la traición de los dos jóvenes aspirantes a Hogosha... llego al harén donde el médico atendía a Harry y alzo la mano descargándole una bofetada cruel en el hermoso rostro.

Los enfebrecidos ojos verdes le miraron delirantes.

-Mi señor-balbuceó Harry, afiebrado, mientras el médico le curaba-Lo siento, mi señor-balbuceó.

-Eres una pequeña basura- le siseó Severus fríamente como una serpiente... mientras Sirius bajaba la cabeza - Ni siquiera puedes llevar el castigo de tu señor a la altura, no vales nada.

- No mi señor, ya no valgo nada, no tengo su respeto, ni su cariño, ni el amor de mi amada, ni siquiera ya puedo ser un hombre, no tengo nada ya mi señor-susurró delirante el ojiverde mientras el médico no habría su boca mientras le curaba, habían atrapado al chico antes de que hiciera el ritual de harakiri completo, eso le había salvado la vida.

-Cúrenlo, si el muere es a usted al que decapitare... - le juró Severus al médico, frunciendo el ceño, el pobre hombre culpaba al soldadito por el cambio tan fuerte en su rey –Escúchame Harriet, vivirás para cumplir el puto castigo, así tenga que arrancarte de los brazos de la muerte mil veces.

-¿Por qué mi señor? Concédame su perdón y déjeme morir-le suplicó el afiebrado joven- Sirius-sama-le pidió a su antiguo general que intercediera por el por un poquito de piedad.

-Sev- dijo Sirius mirando a su primo, él también opinaba que había sido bastante cruel con el castigo.

-Cállate, si no quieres ir al potro latigado Sirius...- le dijo fríamente Severus saliendo de allí.

Harry sollozó pero estaba afiebrado, mas las hierbas del médico pronto le hicieron quedar dormido. Sirius lo miro y por un minuto consideró la idea de matarlo en ese momento, el chico encontraría paz, la vida del médico no importaba, en ese estado cualquier cosa podía pasar, pero Sirius no era un traidor y por mucha lástima que sintiera por Harry, no traicionaría a Severus, no él también.

Para desgracia de Harry, se salvó, y una de las mujeres, la encargada del harén, hablo con él.

-Si de verdad quieres el perdón de su majestad entonces se fuerte y cumple con su castigo, cumple su voluntad, que ya le has retado demasiado-le dijo con dureza al abatido chico que no sabía que hacer, pero que estuvo dispuesto a obedecer, a lo mejor si su señor veía su esfuerzo y le perdonaba entonces le concedería la muerte honorable y ya no lo odiaría. No podía morir ahora, no estaba en su destino, de haberlo estado el harakiri habría funcionado, pero no lo hizo.

Severus no volvió a ir al harén para ver a Harry, aunque se mantuvo informado de sus mejoras de salud. El emperador estaba siendo demasiado duro y Sirius necesitaba algo para entretenerlo, y conociendo el amor del emperador por los pechos planos y un buen pene, y no una vagina y unos hermosos pechos rellenos, mandó a su joven primo con este... mientras Sirius era quien visita a Harry, viéndole apesadumbrado.

-¿Aún mirando por la ventana?- le preguntó Sirius sobresaltando a el que otrora fue su más grande prospecto para Hogosha.

-Mi señor-Harry le hizo una reverencia ya más delicada debido al entrenamiento que le daban las otras mujeres esmeradamente.

-No hagas eso conmigo Harry- le pidió - Se me hace raro verte así.

-Aceptaré el castigo de su majestad y haré mi mejor esfuerzo mi señor, así a lo mejor su majestad me conceda su perdón y la muerte, es todo lo que me queda por esperar, su majestad me lo ha quitado todo mi señor Black, no me queda nada ni siquiera el cariño que me tenía su majestad, ahora sus ojos solo me miran con asco y desprecio, ni siquiera me queda el amor de Ginny, ni mi hombría que me diera la esperanza de una familia.-le recordó Harry- Así que seré Harriet, seré lo que el emperador quiere con la esperanza de su perdón y de que así acabe esta pesadilla.

-Harry, lamento tanto esta situación, pero te lo advertí, en su momento te lo dije... te dije que no aceptaras la cama de Severus si no estabas seguro, el emperador no te hubiese obligado... y cuando lo hiciste te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los amoríos...

-Yo solo quería hacer feliz a su majestad mi señor, solo eso quería, retribuirle todo el cariño que su majestad me brindaba, pero él tenía sus mujeres, su harén, yo sabía que solo era un desahogo para su majestad y lo aceptaba, para mi estaba bien, por eso también quería mi propia mujer, una con la que tener una familia. Yo pensaba pedirle permiso a su majestad para que me concediera un matrimonio a Ginny, a ella no le molestaba que yo ayudara a su majestad a desahogarse, a desfogarse y a desesterarse. Ella estaba orgullosa de que yo fuera tan útil para el rey. Mis hijos hubiesen servido fielmente a mi rey-le dijo Harry inocentemente-Antes había pasado y nadie había recibido un castigo tan cruel como el que me dio su majestad, mi señor, yo amo a su majestad, no entiendo por qué no me perdona y me sede la muerte de una vez-le dijo Harry con inocencia, cansado por su situación, pero su amor no era de pareja, era el amor siego de un súbdito leal a su rey.

Sirius se acercó y acarició sus cabellos adornados con oro de forma paternal.

-Harriet... tu no eras como los demás Hogoshas, fuiste la primera vez de su majestad con un hombre que realmente le importaba, con el que compartía su tiempo, a mi primo el rey jamás desde que yo recuerde le han gustado las mujeres por culpa de la traición de una... Si se ha acostado con estas mujeres de aquí del harén es simplemente porque toma cuanta medicina le dan los médicos para que se le pare con ellas, pero incluso así jamás ha podido engendrar, su placer esta en los hombres... A mi hermano le gustan los pechos planos, un pene, un culo... no una dulce dama con vagina y tú sabías esto último, aún así accediste a meterte en su cama, era lógico que él no reaccionara con tu aventura como con la de los otros Hogoshas.

-Pues entones a mi me ha convertido en algo que no le gusta, su majestad, me ha castigado muy cruelmente-aseguró Harry.

-Harry...- suspiró - No sé a estas alturas que decirte... Severus fue cruel, impulsivo, tu castigo y el de Ronald Weasley no tuvieron limites, a su favor solo puedo decir que creo que rompiste su corazón una vez más Harry.

-Ya me he cansado de rogar su perdón mi señor, no sé qué hacer y aquí todos me desprecian, dicen que el amo se volvió cruel por mi culpa-suspiró abatido el de ojos verdes.

-Hay Harry, en parte ha sido así. Severus era más… comprensivo, era estricto pero siempre justo, desde que pasó esto... bueno, dejó de ser quien era, se ha vuelto más duro, mas inflexible, nos toca tener cuidado porque se está volviendo paranoico, piensa que todos le vamos a traicionar.

-Yo no quería provocar esto mi señor, usted sabe que yo amo a su majestad sinceramente, no entiendo que lo que hiciera fuera tan malo-dijo Harry con ojitos atormentados-Mis otros compañeros también habían tenido escarceos antes.-se defendió.

-Sí, pero tu Harry lo tuviste con el...- suspiró – Harry, es difícil de explicar- añadió Sirius, a pesar de todo, Harry es demasiado inocente en algunos aspectos para entender la magnitud de lo que su traición había significado para Severus.

-Lo se mi señor, no lo entiendo y supongo que no soy el único-susurró-¿Hasta cuándo cree que dure esto mi señor?-le preguntó-¿Cuánto tardaré en ganar su perdón?

-Realmente no lo sé- le dijo besando su cabeza.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces mi señor? Nada de lo que hago funciona-suspiró Harry.

-Tal vez si realmente te esfuerzas en ser… Harriet… él se ablande y te perdone, no lo veo siendo cruel con una mujer, él sigue siendo justo, aunque ahora este mas amargado y sea más duro. Trata de portarte como alguien de su harén, se que enloqueció por tus ojos una vez, lo hará de nuevo y se calmara.-le animó Sirius.

Harry suspiró pero asintió.

-Entonces... ¿debo convertirme en una más de las mujeres que hay aquí?

-Bueno si... al menos te haría la vida más fácil aquí-asintió Sirius.

-¿Y usted cree que eso va a funcionar mi señor?-preguntó Harry con esperanza.

-Tal vez aminore su ira...-asintió Sirius después de un rato.

-Entonces lo haré mi señor, usted es mi comandante y lo obedeceré- asintió Harry-Tal vez sea la última cosa útil que pueda hacer por los Hogoshas en mi vida.

Sirius acaricio los cabellos de quien era como un hijo para él.

-Esperemos que funcione Harriet, esperemos que lo haga-le dijo llamándolo por su nuevo nombre.

-Si mi señor, le obedeceré, de ahora en adelante no volveré a desviar mi camino nunca más-prometió Harry-Pero que me comporte como ellas no me hará ser una de ellas, sigo sin ser una mujer mi señor.-le recordó.

-Lo sé... pero trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, ahora debo ir con mi primo que llegó de lejos, cuídate-le pidió Sirius.

Harry asintió.

-Como usted ordene mi señor.-le hizo una reverencia.

-Hazlo pequeño- dijo Sirius levantándose y saliendo de allí suspirando, el destino de Harry y Ronald había sido cruel, sobre todo el de Ronald. Lo último que sabía de él era que Lucius Malfoy se lo había llevado para ser castrado y metido a un burdel.

Harry simplemente observó a su general marcharse y se dispuso a hacer lo mejor que pudiera para ganarse el perdón de su majestad.

**Continuara…**

El **harakiri**, **haraquiri**, o **_hara-kiri_** (腹切 o 腹切り, _lit. «corte del vientre»_) es el suicidio ritual japones por desentrañamiento.

Una '**maiko'** es una aprendiz de geisha; esta palabra se compone de los Kanji 舞 (mai) que significa _"baile"_ y 子 (ko) que significa _"niña"_. Es la _maiko_, con su blanco maquillaje y peinado y kimono elaborados, quien se ha convertido en el estereotipo de la "geisha" para los occidentales, en lugar de la verdadera geisha.

**Si ya te tomastes el tiempo de leer asta aqui, ahora por favor deja un review, a ti no te quita mas de un minuto y a una autora la anima mucho.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Había pasado un año entero, Harry se encontraba en los jardines del harén y quien lo viera no lo reconocería, llevaba un hermoso kimono negro, con detalles bordados en verde esmeralda, el kilométrico obi era de un verde esmeralda intenso con intricados bordados, y sus zapatitos de madera. Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura aunque en ese momento estaba recogido en una preciosa moña alta. Harry parecía una hermosa chica, con poco pecho por no decir plana. El eunuco que le vigilaba, desde su entrada al harén, le corto una flor que el de ojos verde le señaló, y se la entregó. Harry sonrió ligeramente llevándola a su rostro para olerla, se había acostumbrado a la vida en el harén, incluso al nombre de Harriet; a veces, si no fuera por Sirius que aun le iba a ver de vez en cuando, el olvidaría su verdadero nombre, olvidaría quien fue una vez, por esa persona en la que le habían convertido ahí.

Unas risas y unos quejidos en el fondo del jardín llamaron la atención de Harry, cuya curiosidad seguía siendo la misma… a pesar de estar más… aplacado con sus instintos. Así que curioso por naturaleza no se pudo resistir a ver que eran los ruidos. Hizo una seña a su eunuco para que se quedara ahí mientras él, aun con la rosa que el eunuco le había cortado en la mano, se dirigía hacia los sonidos que habían llamado su atención. Para su sorpresa, lo que ahí vio fue a el rey, su rey, el mismo rey que no había visto en todo un año, y estaba encima y adentro de un joven mozo de cuadra moviéndolo con fuerza mientras lamía su cuello de forma obsesa, y el cabello negro ligeramente largo del rey se movía en todas las direcciones por la fuerza que usaba en las embestidas. Le impresiono verlo, en todo ese año no había sabido absolutamente nada del rey, no más que lo poco que Sirius le decía de vez en cuando. Harry había trabajado duro para ganarse el perdón, miro confuso a la escena y al eunuco, que a pesar de su orden le había seguido para velar por su seguridad, como era su deber, antes de darse la vuelta en silencio, no sería correcto de su parte interrumpir el placer del rey.

Severus estaba por terminar cuando escuchó una rama seca romperse bajo unos zapatitos de madera y giró su rostro, viendo a una chica de su harén, supuso por las ropas, y el eunuco a su lado.

-¡Ahhh largo!- ordenó a la inoportuna "chica".

-Como ordene, mi señor- asintió Harry volviéndose hacia el rey, sobresaltado de que este hubiese notado su presencia, aunque nada en sus ojos indicaba que le reconociera.

Con suavidad hizo una pequeña reverencia y volviéndose hacia su encuco, este le ayudo a salir de ahí.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Severus hubo terminando por fin de desahogarse con el chico, le dejo y salió del jardín, el chico para él no tenía importancia, era otro más de sus revolcones para desahogarse y quitarse el estrés. Recordó a la chica que les había visto, algo en la chica le había... intrigado. Entró a paso fuerte a las dependencias principales del harén, viendo que las mujeres ahí reunidas bajaban su cabeza ante su presencia.

-¿Quiero saber quien fue la chica que me interrumpió?- pregunto fríamente el emperador.

-¿Qué interrumpió que, mi señor?-pregunto una de las viejas encargadas.

-Esa chica sabe de que hablo-fue lo que le respondió el rey con un gesto que le indicaba que no preguntara mas.

Harry, que estaba sentado frente a un tablero de majoh, levanto su cabeza, inseguro de haberse metido en algún lio sin saberlo. Se levantó con elegancia e hizo una reverencia.

-Fui yo mi señor. Me disculpo si le incomode-se disculpó con una reverencia delicada.

El impacto fue grande para Severus, ahora que le veía bien y con atención, esos ojos verdes… esos ojos verdes.

-¿Harry?-la pregunta se le escapo al de ojos ónix antes de que tan siquiera la pudiera pensar, ya hasta había olvidado, o más bien había enterrado en su sub-consiente a la fuerza, a Harry y lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Harry asintió con suavidad a su pregunta.

-Ese fue una vez mi nombre, hasta que mi señor lo cambió-le confirmó el de ojos verdes.

-¡Salgan todas!- ordeno- Menos tú.

Harry le miro desconcertado, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer, solo se quedo ahí parado en silencio mientras todos, hasta su eunuco, salían dejando al rey a solas con él.

-Harry...- dijo acercándose -¿de verdad eres tú?-le pregunto como si necesitara una confirmación para estar seguro.

-Si mi señor, soy el único Harry o Harriet que hay en su harén- asintió Harry nuevamente confirmándolo.

-Eres… una chica- dijo viéndolo, cualquier excitación que antes sentía por el chico se esfumo al verle así, tan parecido a Lilly.

-Soy lo que usted quiso que fuera mi señor, lo que usted ordenó que fuera-le recordó asintiendo simplemente Harry, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar si ya se había ganado su perdón y le podían conceder su pedido, pero hacer eso arruinaría todo el entrenamiento y todo lo que había aguantado, una chica jamás debía ser impaciente, recordaba las enseñanzas de las viejas.

-Han acatado bien mis órdenes... Ahora solo eres una simple chica mas- dijo con desprecio, puesto que en su rostro veía ahora más a Lilli Potter que al propio James Potter, la rabia interior por la traición de la mujer de nuevo lo estaba envenenando una vez más.

-Son sus órdenes, mi señor, era lógico que se iban a acatar al pie de la letra-dijo Harry simplemente, el no podía entender el odio de Severus hacia él, no cuando un día Harry había sido su favorito.

Severus empezó a rodearlo como una presa y se acerco jalando sus cabellos negros, con rabia... viéndolos rojos por un solo segundo.

-Solo una maldita chica- susurró y le soltó saliendo de allí, dejando a Harry hincado en el suelo.

El cabello de Harry había escapado de su elaborada mona, mientras el caía de rodillas asombrado con los ojos abiertos enormemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Sirius le había dicho que si se esforzaba se ganaría el perdón. Él lo había hecho, se había esforzado más allá del limite... aun así Severus le había mirado con puro odio, con pura y dura rabia.

-o-o-o-

Severus salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya destrozando todo... maldita sea...gruñó con fuerza hasta que sintió la fuerte mano de alguien posarse en su hombro y al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada azulina de Sirius.

-Todo es una mierda, Sirius, todo.

-¿Que sucedió ahora Severus?-le preguntó pacientemente el capitán de los Hogosha-Todo estaba bien ¿qué te altero?-le preguntó.

-Vi a Harry- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Ohh... ¿y?-le pregunto Sirius calmadamente dejando que se desahogara.

-… y es una chica... es idéntico a Lilly... es igual a ella...con el cabello de él.

-¿No era lo que querías? ¿Qué lo convirtieran en una chica?-le preguntó Sirius- Solo es lo que tu ira, tu rabia, ordeno que fuera, Severus-le recordó Sirius de forma serena.

Se soltó de Sirius enojado.

-Si... pero… ¿por qué diablos debe parecerse a ella? Hasta en lo infiel.

-Porque es su madre, demonios Severus, sabías que ella era su madre el día que me enviaste por él, cuando sus padres se murieron y su familia se destrozo como chacales por la herencia del _danshaku_ James-le recordó Sirius.

-Claro que lo sabia, pero ella me destrozo el corazón y el alma... ¡yo la amo! Estúpidamente quería hacer algo por ella después de su muerte, algo bueno, pero su hijo resultó ser tan traidor como ella misma-le grito y luego parpadeo varias veces- La amaba... la amaba…en pasado, yo ya no la amo.-se corrigió.

-¿Aun después de tantos años?-le pregunto Sirius-¿Aun después de tantos años la amas?

-No, yo...- se levantó pasando sus manos largas y blancas por su cabello negro – Ella… ella me destrozó, yo no puedo... No la amo Sirius.

-Tal vez si, tal vez por eso tomaste a su hijo en realidad, Severus, pero aun cuando se parezcan... Harry no es Lilly, Severus, no importa lo que hagas, Lilly no va a volver nunca... está muerta y nadie regresa de la muerte-le recordó Sirius, Severus era un buen emperador, se merecía ser feliz.

-¡Se que está muerta!- le gritó colocando y volviendo a pasar sus manos por su cabello. -Se que está muerta... y sé que Harry no es Lilly, pero cuando le vi, me entro la rabia, la desesperación... la ira, y creo que hasta el odio.

-Estas odiando a la persona equivocada, Severus-le dijo Sirius con verdadera lástima-Nosotros no somos nuestros padres, y creo que Harry ha pagado más que bien el castigo que le impusisteis por su crimen-le dijo Sirius sabiamente.

-Su crimen fue traicionarme al igual que su madre, Sirius, toda su sangre esta igual de corrupta... igual de sucia.-aseguró.

-Era un chiquillo Severus, y a diferencia de su madre, el sí ha cumplido su castigo sin una sola queja durante todo un año entero-le recordó Sirius- Dale un respiro, tal vez lo que necesitas es que el abandone el palacio, dame su custodia y lo enviaré lejos donde su presencia no te atormente nunca más Severus-le prometió-Lo confinare a una de las casas Black lejos.

-No- negro rotundamente- Él se quedara aquí... este es su lugar...

-¿Qué ganas con atormentarte mas Severus?-le preguntó Sirius

-No lo se... pero él se quedara aquí-aseguró Severus muy serio.

-Como quieras-asintió Sirius, no pensaba pelearse con el emperador- Pero no te hagas mas mala cabeza,-le recomendó- que te parece si vamos por ahí y te conseguimos un buen mozo, claro, solo para ti-sonrió Sirius, Remus le mataría y le desmembraría muy lentamente por muy capitán de los Hogosha que fuera si Sirius tenía un desliz con otra persona.

Remus Lupin, el médico residente del palacio y su actual pareja, podía ser muy dulce pero daba verdadero miedo cuando se enfadaba.

-Jajajaja te trae cortito Lupin...- se burló Severus colocando su mejor semblante.

Sirius, a diferencia del resto de los Hogoshas, tenía algunos privilegios, dado que no solo era el jefe de los Hogoshas, si no primo directo del rey, así que cuando se enamoró de Remus Lupin y pidió la autorización del emperador para unirse a él, el emperador se la concedió a bien.

-Me gusta que me traiga cortito-sonrió satisfecho Sirius- Él me hace feliz-sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido, al pensar en su castaña pareja.

-Sí,- rio Severus- lo sé, vamos al Hanamichi... hay unos chicos preciosos allí-rio el emperador más relajado, obligándose a sí mismo a poner a Harry Potter donde pertenecía, en su sub-consciente,

**Continuara…**

Notas finales:

Bueno aquí el primer encuentro entre Sev y Harry después de lo que sucedió.

Bueno en el próximo capítulo hace su aparición especial Ron y todos sabrán lo que le sucedió XD

**Izumi Masen** v.B-Mil gracias por leer y comentar eres la unica que lo haces, me alegro tanto que este drama que escribimos entre yo y Lunita te este gustando ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

-Scorpius Malfoy, no corras dentro de la casa jovencito- dijo Lucius alzando a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules como el cielo.- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-¡Adento achiendo dulches* papi!-dijo sonriendo el pequeño moviendo su kimono azul.

Casi como si lo llamaran, "una pelirroja" con un elegante kimono azul como sus ojos, salía por un pasillo buscando a Scorpius, viéndolo con Lucius. "La pelirroja", que no era otra más que Ronald, sabía que debía estar agradecido con Lucius; éste no solo no le había castrado y enviado a un prostíbulo como ordenó el rey, si no que le había puesto un techo sobre la cabeza, a pesar de todo el rollo de tener que estar travestido para que no lo descubrieran o reconocieran, pero aun así sentía una gran bronca, no por Luicus, y menos por Scorpius, que se había apoderado de su corazón fácilmente, si no por el rey que había sido tan injusto con él y Harry. Esa no era la vida que él tendría que estar viviendo si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma.

-Ah, ahí estas- dijo Lucius volviendo a poner a Scorpius en el suelo, quitándose sus armas dejándolas encima de la mesita- Buenas tardes- saludo fríamente a la pseudo señora Malfoy, con esa sonrisa aristocrática y cruel que provocaba quitársela de un puñetazo, pero claro que Lucius en el fondo no había sido un bastardo, dado que no lo había castigado como era la orden del rey, si no que había salvado su trasero de ir a parar a un prostíbulo sin una importante parte de su anatomía... y es que hasta el rubio General Malfoy tenía sus secretos.

-Buenas tardes "esposo"-saludo Ron con una ligera reverencia, inclinándose a alzar a Scorpius en sus brazos.

Esa había sido la mentira que habían contado. "La pelirroja" había llegado del extranjero para convertirse en la "esposa" del señor, nadie había cuestionado ni preguntado nada, la mentira había funcionado.

Scorpius rió en brazos de su mama.

-¡Mamá quelo onigilis!- pidió con la carita suave y tierna, sin los rastros afilados de su padre y todos los Malfoy.

Lucius por un segundo vio algo pero luego meneo la cabeza

-¿Ya está la cena?- pregunto seriamente fijando su mirada plata en el pelirrojo.

-Sí, ya esta, ordenare que la sirvan en un momento-asintió Ron y le sonrió a Scorpius- Por supuesto vamos por esos onigris, mi vida-sonrió al rubito menor.

-¡Shi mi mami esh la mejor!- rio en sus brazos agarrando un mechón rojo entre sus deditos para jugar con él.

Si Lucius iba a decir algo simplemente no lo dijo, yendo a la mesa y comiendo las delicias que preparaban las sirvientas, porque Ronald de cocinero tenía lo que el de pelinegro.

Ron se sentó con Scorpius en el regazo frente al rubio y comenzó a alimentar al rubito menor, ya ni le molestaba que Scorpius le dijera mamá, en el fondo hasta le gustaba, siempre quiso una familia, no era como se la imagino pero era su familia.

-Deberías dejar a Scorpius comer solo, no es un bebe para que lo estés tratando como uno... En unos años ira al regimiento a entrenarse como un soldado y no puede estar debajo de las naguas de su madre.-le riño Lucius.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, en unos años ira al regimiento, así que déjale disfrutar ahora que puede, no es nada malo-defendió de inmediato Ron al rubito, Scorpius había sido su tabla de salvación de la locura cuando la locura de su emperador estallo y él se vio condenado a esa vida, era muy sobreprotector con él, ni siquiera quería que fuera soldado, claro que Lucius ni siquiera le escucharía sobre ese tema... bueno no le escuchaba sobre casi ningún tema, como no fuera sobre la casa, a veces ese rubio idiota parecía creer que él era realmente una mujer.

-Tiene seis años y aun come en tu regazo- le replicó serio.

-¡Yo quelo ser meico! ¡Como el señol Lupin!- dijo el pequeño rubio causando un sobresalto en la mesa, Lucius la había golpeado con el puño cerrado.

-Tú no serás medico y menso como ese...

Ron abrazó al crio contra su pecho para que no viera el exabrupto de su padre.

-¿Qué tendría de malo que fuera medico? Es incluso más seguro para el-le dijo Ron, la idea no le desagradaba nada, es más, le gustaba para su niño.

-¿Cómo que qué tendría de malo? Soy un militar, mi único hijo también debe serlo- dijo serio el rubio.

Ron se mordió la lengua, no quería una discusión frente a Scorpius, su Scorpius era un chico de alma sensible, una discusión le afectaría mucho y no quería eso. Así que se limitó a asentir limpiándole la boquita de migas de onigri a Scorpius.

El rubito solo recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su mami con los ojos llenos de lagrimas... a él le gustaría ser medico... mucho. Vio a su padre levantarse enojado y desaparecer en la última habitación de la mansión cómo siempre hacía.

- Si yo fueshe como él estharia mas orgulloso- susurró el rubito.

-No digas eso, papá es un poco duro pero el te ama y además yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, yo me sentiría muy orgulloso de que mi bebe fuera todo un doctor-aseguró Ron con una sonrisa acariciándole los rubios cabellos, Scorpius a diferencia de Lucius tenía los ojos tan azules como Ron, por lo que muchos confundían a "la pelirroja" con la mamá del rubito de verdad.

Ron tampoco presto mucha atención a las palabras de Scorpius, de haberlo hecho habría preguntado: ¿cómo quien?...

-Ven, vamos a darte un bañito y a la cama-se levantó Ron con el chiquillo.

-Shi mami- dijo suspirando, limpiándose los ojitos con las manos cerradas-Yo shele dotol ashi papá no gute shi shi hago fliz a mama- dijo mostrando su dentadura des dentadita por el cambio de dientes.

-Tú serás lo que tú quieras ser, y mamá estará orgullosa de ti- aseguró Ron metiéndole a la tina para lavarle y ponerle su pijamita.

-¡Jiji shi mami!- dijo sonriendo, y cuando se quedo dormidito en el tatami, Ron fue a la habitación principal, donde ya estaba Lucius mirándolo enojado, culpándolo de la forma en la que pensaba su hijo pequeño.

-Anda, desahógate y grítame a gusto-le dijo Ron sin alterarse, esperando la descarga del rubio.

-No trates de meterle estúpidas ideas a mi hijo en su cabeza- le siseo.

-No le he metido ninguna estúpida idea en su cabeza, por amor del cielo-entornó Ron sus ojos-Quiere ser médico, no un criminal Lucius-le dijo Ron quitándose los zapatos de madera y sentándose para empezar a quitarse los adornos del cabello rojo ahora sumamente largo.

-¿Criminal?- le dijo levantándose jaloneándolo del brazo-¡Yo no soy un criminal, soy un alto general a las ordenes de su majestad!

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario, estoy diciendo que él no quiere ser algo malo, no digo que ser militar sea algo malo, yo mismo fui uno-dijo desembarazándose de Lucius con un gesto de dolor frotándose el brazo-Solo digo que te tomas el que él quiera ser un doctor casi como si él te hubiese dicho "padre quiero ser un ladrón" o algo así.

-Será un alto militar como yo, no un medicucho bueno para nada.

-¿Un medicucho bueno para nada? ¿Cuántas veces te ha salvado la vida un medico bueno para nada como tú dices?-le pregunto Ron defendiendo a su niño- Deberías estar orgulloso, tal vez Scorpius un día le salve la vida al emperador.

-¡Mi hijo no será un medico y punto!

-Scorpius no tiene alma de soldado, ¿por qué no lo vez, Lucius?-le reclamo Ron perdiendo un poco la paciencia que había aprendido a tener.

-Porque es mi único hijo y no dejare que su vida se desperdicie. Será un militar... además, no eres su madre, no tienes derecho a hacerle pensar cosas diferentes.

-¿No fuiste tú el que dijo: "te dejo vivir porque me sales más barato y útil que una niñera"?-le preguntó- No tienes derecho a ser cruel con Scorpius... al menos conmigo se siente amado por uno de los dos-le echo en cara, que le recordara que Scorpius no era en realidad su hijo le había lastimado.

-¡Yo amo a mi hijo, no te atrevas a decir lo contrario!

-Pues no se lo demuestras, se siente... no querido por ti-le echo en cara- Solo le regañas y nada más.

-Solo anda detrás de tus enaguas todo el maldito día... ¿Cómo quieres que no lo regañe? Es un niño mimado nada más.

-Es un niño, acabas de dar en el punto, es un niño, y joder si quiero que tenga una infancia mucho mejor que yo-aseguró Ron, después de todo había comprobado personalmente cuan amargo era esforzarse por alguien que al final no valoraba correctamente tu esfuerzo y te castigaba demasiado cruelmente solo por un tonto desliz.

-Lo vas a volver una maldita cría - dijo enojado desnudándose y metiéndose a la cama enojado.

Ron no dijo nada, no era como si pudiera razonar con Lucius, así que se quito en silencio el obi y el kimono y se puso una bata, preferiría dormir mas cómodo pero no podían arriesgarse a que algún sirviente entrara y viera quien era en realidad "la señora". Se acostó en la cama lo más alejado que pudo de Lucius, estaba enojado con él.

Mas Lucius le valía gorro que el pelirrojo estuviera molesto con él, el había arriesgado mucho en su locura por salvar a Ron y el no desaprovecharía la única recompensa que tenia, así que le jalo hacia su cintura.

- Hoy quédate callado- le ordeno subiendo la bata femenina por las blancas y bien formadas piernas.

Ron no dijo ni puta palabra, solo se abrió de piernas, mejor solo servir a uno, que a todos los que hubiese terminado sirviendo en una casa de putas. Lucius le había enseñado lo que era el amor de hombres... un placer diferente al que había sentido con aquella chica de la corte. Lucius besó el pecho plano, deleitándose con su sabor con los pezones que se irguieron al contacto de su lengua, robándole un gemido a su dueño, hasta bajar a el pene que se erectaba con placer y empezó a chuparlo a placer, jugando con los risos rojos de su vello púbico.

-Ahhh-no pudo contener un grito ahogado el pelirrojo, aferrándose a las sabanas mientras se sentía chupado por el rubio.

Mas Lucius solo sonrió al escuchar el placer vocalizado de su amante, chupando con más ganas, subiendo y bajando por el pene duro y rígido, lamiendo el pre-semen y metiendo un dedo largo y gentil en la entrada del pellirrojo.

-Basta, basta-rogo el pelirrojo sintiendo como sus bolas se apretaban ante la deliciosa mamada que el rubio le estaba dando. No aguantaría mucho más.

-Quiero que te corras en mi boca- le ordeno Lucius.

-Ahhhh ahhhh Lucius-grito roncamente corriéndose sin aguantar más su orgasmo.

El rubio chupo todo, y lo limpio como si fuera un gato disfrutando su rica crema. Alzó las piernas de pelirrojo sobre sus hombros, jalándolo contra su pene sin prepararle más, le gustaba que el pelirrojo le sintiera bien y profundo.

-Ahhh- gimió Ron cuando sintió la gran vara de carne del rubio penetrarle hasta el fondo, llenándole de forma deliciosa y caliente.

-Ahh...- gimió Lucius también cuando sintió sus bolas chocar con el delicioso trasero blanco de su "esposa".

Ron se relajo para que su culo se acostumbrara al tamaño del pene de Lucius y pronto estuvo gimiendo debajo de él con sus piernas colgando de los hombros del rubio. A pesar de las riñas diarias, en la cama se entendían... Ron recibió perfectamente el grosor de Lucius y este gozaba más que agradecido de ese culo que se contraía contra su pene.

-Oh Lucius- gimió Ron a punto de volverse a correr al sentir el estimulo en su próstata.

-¡Córrete! Sé que amas mi verga enterrada en tu culo. ¡Aahh ah! ¡Ron, Ron!

-Sii sii- gimió el pelirrojo corriéndose y apretando su ano en torno al pene de Lucius.

No tardo mucho Lucius en correrse y en ese momento miro los ojos azules de Ron dejándose llevar por ellos, susurrando algo que Ron no escucho... Pero era el eco de la voz de la primera pareja de Lucius, de su primer amor.

Ron respiraba agitado y satisfecho con una sonrisita sensual sin haber escuchado al rubio aun perdido en los estremecimientos pos-orgasmicos.

Lucius le beso y salió de él agitadamente con el cabello rubio pegado a su rostro... Ron solo se acomodo con una sonrisa lánguida y satisfecha, quedándose dormido en la cama del rubio, en los brazos del rubio.

Lucius le miro y pasó una mano por su cabello, pero en vez de decir el nombre del rojito en su cama, susurro otro nombre.

-Arthur.

-¿Uhmmm?-preguntó Ron adormilado.

-Nada, duérmete Ron...-le ordeno sabiéndole ya en el lumbral del sueño.

Por toda respuesta, el pelirrojo se acurruco durmiéndose inmediatamente sin una palabra más y aun con la sonrisa satisfecha que le había dejado el orgasmo.

**Continuara…**

Notas finales:

Aquí este capítulo para todos los que se preguntaban que paso con Ronald. Los veo el próximo domingo de nuevo con Severus y Harry XD

Por cierto Draco si existe y el que es atento se dará cuenta incluso donde esta, la historia de Draco es muy interesante ya lo verán ^^ En cuanto a la historia de Arthur y Lucius ya la sabrán mas adelante también XD

*no está mal escrito es una imitación a la pronunciación imprecisa de un niño.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**-Bienvenida al fic mi vida. Espero que te guste este peque~no drama ^^

**Izumi Masen v.B**-No importa si no se llena de comentarios, me basta con que tu me leas, no mentire, me gustaria que mas gente lo leyera, Luna y yo lo escribimos con mucho entusiasmo, pero igual te estamos muy agradesidas por leerlo fielmente desde el primer capitulo y haber dejado comentario en cada capitulo hasta este eras el unico comentario que teniamos XD Aqui tienes un poco de la suerte que corrio Ronald en mi opinion, muy buena suerte. Que crees tu? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Severus, a pesar de ir seguidamente al hanamichi, tenía también que ir al harén y cumplir sus obligaciones. Las viejas habían insistido de nuevo en que tratara de preñar alguna de sus concubinas, para proveer algún heredero al reino, y por los cielos, era horrible, no era un misógino completo y las chicas sabían, con el cuidado que su majestad les trataba, pero seguían siendo chicas y el era un homosexual declarado...

-Mándenme una chica- ordenó en la cama del harén, poniéndose cómodo quitándose la bata que llevaba, mejor al mal paso darle prisa se decía así mismo el emperador.

Harry venia discutiendo con las viejas y su eunuco, pero se cayó cuando lo empujaron dentro de la habitación donde estaba el rey, se sonrojo abrazándose así mismo, le habían vestido con un kimono verde oscuro y un obi mucho más claro, además de que le habían delineado los ojos verdes que resaltaban como dos esmeraldas puras.

Severus levanto una ceja al ver a Harry.

-Así que te mandaron aquí para satisfacerme esta noche- le dijo llegando a su repisa- No se me para con las mujeres... así que esperaras a que el brebaje haga efecto- le ordenó.

-Yo... Puede pedir otra de las chicas si lo desea.-dijo Harry en un susurro mirando al suelo.

-No, esta noche serás tú, acuéstate en la cama sin quitarte el kimono- le ordenó el de ojos negros.

Harry obedeció muy nervioso, ya lo había hecho con su majestad antes de su castración.

Severus en efecto tomó el bebedizo y sintió una erección falsa... Suspiro acercándose a Harry, quitándole los adornos del cabello y con la sabana quitándole todo el maquillaje, a pesar de verse como una chica tenia rasgos de varón y eso lo excitaba en el fondo.

Harry le miro nervioso.

-¿Mi señor?-le preguntó en un susurro tembloroso.

-Cállate- le ordeno serio - Solo darás placer así que entre menos hables mejor.-le aseguro Severus.

Harry cerró la boca de inmediato, desviando la mirada obediente, no quería enfadar a su rey.

Severus le quito la parte de arriba del kimono mas no la de abajo, dejando el kimono colgando de su cintura por el obi, y se deleitó con el pecho plano, así que empezó a mordisquear sus pezones, hasta que estos se pusieron duros bajo sus atenciones.

Harry gimió suavemente, las viejas le habían dado un afrodisiaco para excitarlo y éste le había vuelto aun más sensible de lo que era ante las atenciones del emperador.

Severus chupo sus pezones, bajando su mano hasta su entrada, obviando entre las ropas sus genitales que ni siquiera intento tocar... Un hombre joder… eso lo tenía más excitado que las pociones.

Harry se estremeció gimiendo con suavidad una y otra vez sin poderlo evitar, húmedo por las pociones que le hacían lubricar solo.

Severus no sabía porque lubricaba, aun así, estaba tan deseoso de tomarlo que no dijo nada... Le giro y alzo el kimono par besar sus nalgas.

-Mi señor- no pudo evitar gemir Harry con un suave suspiro a pesar de la orden de silencio.

Con algo de suavidad Severus no pudo evitar susurrar:

-Mi Hogosha- penetrándolo hasta el fondo de forma suave pero constante hasta que sus bolas hicieron tope con las redondeadas y perfectas nalgas... Gimió con fuerza, era delicioso como aquel culo lo albergaba por completo, ningún hombre o mujer parecía encajar tan perfectamente con su pene, era como si Harry hubiese nacido para eso, para tener su verga dentro satisfaciéndolo.

-Ahhh - gimió Harry y mordió la almohada para no gritar mas mientras gemía.

Severus jalo los cabellos negros ahora largos de su Harry, utilizándolos como bridas, mientras se la metía hasta el fondo, gozando de aquel agujero perfecto que se cerraba sobre su polla de forma deliciosa. Harry podía no poseer el tronco del pene pero si tenía todavía una sensible próstata y unas pelotas sensibles capaces de crear bastante semen, y él lo tenía acumulado hace tiempo. Severus gemía mientras más fuerte se metía... iba acabar... no podía evitarlo, jaló el cabellito de Harry con fuerza hasta casi levantarlo, quedando únicamente ambos apoyados en las rodillas con sus torsos levantados, y le besó corriéndose con fuerza en aquel delicioso agujero que hacía un año no probaba

-Ahhh mi señor-gimió Harry teniendo su propio y peculiar orgasmo.

Aun cuando no poseía el tronco del pene éste no servía para más que dirigir. por así decirlo. el semen y la orina. así que Harry aun orinaba y aun se corría solo que de una forma distinta. En vez de ahora su semen o su orina salir dirigida como en cualquier hombre que aun poseyera todo el tronco de su pene, la de él, al solo poseer unos escasos centímetros del tronco que casi le habían amputado completo, no salía con esa precisión, haciendo un pequeño charquito debajo de él, el semen que se derramó de sus muy necesitadas pelotas.

-Ahh que buena montada- dijo Severus empujando a Harry a la cama, besando su espalda masculina- Ahh para esto si sirves.-aseguró.

-Me alegra haber sido de su gusto mi señor- susurró Harry aun respirando agitadamente por el sexo y el orgasmo.

-Es para lo único que sirves, me has satisfecho mejor que una chica...- le alagó a su manera, acostándose en la cama contento y satisfecho.

Harry se sentó en silencio reacomodándose el desbaratado kimono, que Severus nunca le quito completo, sobre los brazos para poder retirarse, todos sabían que el emperador les despachaba en cuanto habían cumplido su deber.

-¿Quién te mando a irte?- dijo viéndolo vestir- Acuéstate, te usare más tarde-le aseguró.

Harry le miro desconcertado, que el supiera era la primera vez que el emperador pedía a una mujer de su harén que se quedara en la cama para repetir en la noche, todos sabían que el emperador no compartía cama con ninguna mujer, pero obedeció. Luego dos veces más en esa misma noche Severus le poseyó con fuerza, dejando resentida la entrada del más joven.

Harry quedo completamente dormido y noqueado al final de la noche sin poderse si quiera mover después del buen uso que el emperador le había dado a su más que olvidado cuerpo, eso sí, en toda la noche Severus nunca le quito por completo el kimono, era como si no quisiera ver lo que había hecho entre las piernas de Harry en su arranque de furia.

Cuando llego la mañana quien interrumpió fue Sirius, al entrar a la habitación del emperador dentro del harén, no se lo podía creer cuando le habían dicho que el emperador aun estaba en estas, eso era insólito, dado que Severus siempre que terminaba huía a sus habitaciones en el palacio de vuelta.

-¡Oh, no abras las ventanas!- le ordenó Severus quejándose, no había dormido mucho.

Sirius vio impresionado a "la chica" de largo cabello negro dormida como una piedra en la cama del emperador, una chica sin tetas.

-¿No que lo odiabas?- señaló en un susurro a Harry para no despertarlo.

-Es bueno para la cama...- dijo como si nada Severus levantándose y poniéndose su bata.

-Uhmmm yo mejor me retiro-dijo entendiendo ahora por que Severus aun permanecía en sus habitaciones dentro del harén.

-No es necesario, yo ya me voy a descansar a mis propias habitaciones, estoy cansado casi no he dormido-sonrió satisfecho- Que cuando despierte vuelva a los dormitorios de las concubinas del harén.

-¿Lo despierto?- se ofreció Sirius.

-Si... será mejor- dijo mirando de reojo a Harry.

Sirius se acerco a Harry y lo intento despertar moviéndolo suavemente, pero no hubo forma humana de despertar al agotado oji verde, así que opto por cargarlo al final.

-Llévalo a descansar a sus propias habitaciones del harén y dile a las viejas que lo tengan listo para esta noche- le ordenó Severus a Sirius.

-¿De nuevo?- no pudo evitar preguntar con Harry en brazos, con su kimono desarreglado, el cabello enredado y envuelto en una manta para conservar el pudor del más joven.

-¿Por qué no?- se encogió de hombros Severus- Está hecho para abrirme la piernas… no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer en este lugar- dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida para salir del harén- Por cierto, esta vez que lo lleven a mis habitaciones, yo no vendré aquí-le indico a Sirius saliendo del harén.

-Como digas-susurró, eso no le gustaba nada, pero solo asintió caminando con Harry en brazos de vuelta a las habitaciones de las concubinas del harén.

Cuando salió, alguien venia con un kimono azul masculino y se paro al verlo, era Remus Lupin, su pareja y médico residente del palacio, había estado revisando a las concubinas que habían estado con el emperador, pero ninguna había quedado embarazada.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó el castaño a su pareja, al ver que cargaba a alguien en brazos, y cuando se acercó a ver quién era, le reconoció sin problemas-¿Oh Sirius, qué le paso?

-El emperador- le respondió con un suspiro.

-Oh- dijo el hombre y suspiró siguiéndole-Ven, te acompaño a su habitación, así lo revisare.

Sirius lo siguió y depositó a Harry en la cama.

-Lo quiere de nuevo para esta noche y en sus habitaciones del palacio.-le informó

-¿Se nuevo?-le miro quitando el kimono-¿En sus habitaciones? El nunca ha recibido a sus concubinas en sus propias dependencias fuera del harén- le recordó atendiéndole con suavidad hasta llegar a su ano - Pero está muy irritado...

-Se está obsesionando de nuevo con él, eso no me gusta nada-suspiró Sirius- Se hará daño de nuevo- dijo preocupado por Severus.

-Y de paso al chico Sirius, también a él le hará daño- dijo colocando comprensas en su ano para bajar la hinchazón.

-Y de paso a él también-suspiró asintiendo- Le pedí su custodia, quería mandar a Harry lejos a una de las propiedades Black, donde estuviera bien cuidado y bien lejos de Severus, para que su presencia no le atormentara mas como un fantasma, pero él no quiere ni escuchar hablar del tema- suspiró.

-Ni modo... ¿no puedes ir con el al hanamichi?- le preguntó -¿Buscarle un nuevo mozo de cuadra, algún Hokan*, o un nuevo chico…?

-Veré a ver que dice, se lo propondré pero dudo que se olvide de él, siempre ha estado obsesionado con Harry- suspiró.- Aun cuando este solo era un niño.

-Está bien, has el intento- le pidió el castaño.

-Lo haré amor- le prometió a su castaño besándolo antes de salir.

Mientras, Harry despertaba por el ruido de la salida de Sirius.

-Hola pequeño- le sonrió Remus.

-¿Señor Lupin?- preguntó suprimiendo un bostezo.

-Así es, buenos días- dijo acariciando sus cabellos largos.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto sentándose y haciendo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

-Las seis de la mañana. Anda, no te muevas mucho, que los cataplasmas deben hacer efecto aun.

-Ohhh- asintió dejándose caer suavemente de vuelta a la cama- Yo... ¿El rey dijo algo? ¿Ya me perdonó?- preguntó esperanzado al castaño.

-No precioso, no dijo nada, solo que te solicita esta noche también en sus aposentos- dijo Remus suspirando.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Bueno- el médico dijo, algo incomodo - para repetir lo de anoche- terminó por ser franco.

-¿Por qué?- repitió sin entender- Él nunca repite a sus mujeres, si no salen preñadas toma otra y es obvio que yo no saldré preñada, puedo parecer una mujer pero no lo soy ni por asomo.

-Mi querido niño, no tengo idea, supongo que para esos menesteres... le gustas.

-Pero él me odia... ¿o me va a perdonar ya? ¿Lo crees Rem?- le preguntó esperanzado.

Odiaba ver al pequeño hacerse ilusiones, pero se obligó a sonreírle.

-A lo mejor si...

-Oh Remus, eso sería tan genial-dijo con entusiasmo- Tu sabes cuánto me he esforzado por cumplir mi castigo- sonrió Harry con alivio- Sirius tenía razón, el siempre me dijo que no me rindiera.

Remus acaricio el cabello azabache del antiguo Hogosha y suspiro.

-Si Sirius tiene la razón...- le dijo sin el corazón para acabar con sus esperanzas- debes descansar.- le dijo besando su frente de forma paternal.

-Lo haré, gracias por todo- se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama con una sonrisa, disponiéndose a descansar, quería estar listo para cuando el emperador le volviera a llamar.

Remus suspiro saliendo, no le gustaba mentirle al pequeño, tal vez no precisamente por perdón le mandaba a llamar el emperador, más bien por venganza. Caminó hasta uno de los estanques, mirando allí al general Malfoy, nada más verlo se dio la vuelta huyendo de ahí... El y el general Malfoy tenían su historia, patria, pero historia... paro al tropezar con su pareja.

- Sirius - dijo aun ligeramente pálido.

-¿Remus? ¿Por qué esa carita corazón?- le pregunto Sirius sosteniéndole.

-No por nada- le mintió el médico con una ligera sonrisa- Atendí a Harry, está esperando el perdón del emperador, piensa que el que lo haya llamado de nuevo significa que le esta perdonando- le informo.

-No lo creo-suspiro Sirius- No quiso ir al hanamachi hoy.

-¿Por qué no? Cuando va allí llega más calmado.

-No quiso ir hoy, dijo que tenía que trabajar, pero en realidad creo que por Harry.

-¿Tú crees que pueda lastimarlo?- preguntó con algo de temor el castaño- Digo, sé que es el rey y tiene derecho de hacerlo, pero el chiquillo no está bien Sirius.

-Ninguno de los dos está bien, y temo que en gran parte es culpa mía Remus, nunca debí dejar ir a un Hogosha bajo mi cargo a la cama de Severus, y nunca debí pasarle sus escapadas a Ron y a Harry- suspiró.

-¿Hubieras podido evitarlo?- le preguntó negando - Sirius... Harry siempre ha sentido admiración por su majestad, he iba a ir a su cama tarde o temprano, y el emperador... bueno, o una de dos: aun sigue traumado por la madre de Harry, o simplemente se ha enamorado del niño y no se ha dado cuenta o no se quiera dar cuenta.

-Si es amor es uno muy dañino, maldita Lilly Evans y la forma en que acabo con la confianza de Severus- suspiró Sirius.

-Ni modo... No puedes revivir un muerto para matarle de nuevo- dijo suspirando - Ya Sirius, lo mejor es tratar de cuidar Harry lo mejor que podamos en nuestras posiciones ahora. A Harry y a su majestad, todos sabemos cómo las acciones de ese chiquillo siempre han afectado al emperador.

-Lo mejor para ambos sería que Severus me dejara llevarlo lejos a alguna de las propiedades Black, pero no quiere ni oír hablar del tema.

-Dudo que lo haga- le dijo suavemente- Iré a ver algunos de los enfermos en los entrenamientos, ¿me escoltas?

-Mi placer- le sonrió Sirius asintiendo y acompañándolo.

Remus no pudo evitar soltar la suave risa, su Sirius era todo un príncipe, sonrió yendo al regimiento acompañado de Sirius, encontrándose con Malfoy y suspiró al verle, esta vez no podía escapar.

-Lord Malfoy.

Lucius les miro y solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para seguir entrenando con sus soldados.

Sirius solo asintió ligeramente hacia Lucius antes de guiar a su castaño lejos de él.

-¿Tu sabes que Lucius y yo no somos nada verdad?- le dijo deteniéndolo - Solo fueron cosas del pasado.

Sirius solo gruño.

-Sí, pero ¿qué cosas Remus? ¿Por qué te niegas a contarme?- le exigió saber.

Remus suspiró, el no podía decirle a Sirius, no podía decirle que dos veces el rubio confió a las personas más importantes para el con el castaño y dos veces Remus fallo.

-No puedo decirte Sirius, ya te he dicho que tiene que ver con mi profesión de médico, no preguntes más. Además, quita esa carita, tú sabes que fuiste mi primero- sonrió poniéndose de puntitas para besarlo.

-Lo sé, aun así no me gusta ni que lo conozcas- aseguró el pelinegro.

-Sirius, yo te amo y él está casado, así que no seas infantil- le recordó divertido.

-Eso no hace que me guste, pero tú ahora eres mío- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Idiota- le gruñó un poco, acomodando sus cabellos rubios castaños.

-Afortunado en realidad- lo corrigió.

-Sí, eso también- dijo sonriéndole y yendo con los chicos del regimiento atendiéndolos.

-Me amas- le aseguró Sirius siguiéndolo.

-Si si, toca amarte, porque ¿quién mas lo haría chucho?

-Que mal me tratas- se quejó Sirius bromeando.

-Bah, estás acostumbrado- dijo como si nada.

-No debería estar acostumbrado a que me maltraten- bromeó con su pareja, era con la única persona que era tan abierta en este mundo, su Remus era especial.

-Eres masoquista, amor- dijo susurrándole en el oído, para luego seguir atendiendo los chicos, cuando sintió un nalgada en su trasero – Black.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Mantén tus manos lejos de mi trasero o será tu trasero quien lo pague esta noche- le prometió Remus.

-Promesas, promesas, vacías promesas- sonrió Sirius.

-Mañana verás cuando no puedas subirte al caballo, Black.

-Oh no, nada de eso, dulce corazón- se quejó Sirius.

-Aja aja... - dijo el médico- es la ventaja que en nuestra relación seamos democráticos...- dijo pellizcando el trasero de Black.

-Pues ya no quiero tener una relación democrática- se quejó tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo.

Remus le beso con fuerza divertido.

-Mientes, te encanta mi polla tanto como a mí la tuya.

-No tengo planes de dejarla ir nunca- sonrió Sirius tocando dicha polla con disimulo.

-No no no... Estamos en el regimiento con tus hombres- le palmeó la mano.

Sirius suspiró, pero dejó que le quitara la mano de su sitio favorito.

-Vamos, debes trabajar y yo también- le sonrió Remus besándolo, parándose de puntitas para probar sus labios.

-Sí, debo irme- asintió después de un último beso- Te veré en la noche- se despidió de él.

-Esta noche- dijo sonriendo y suspirando al verle irse.

-o-o-o-

Harry dejó esa noche que las viejas le vistieran, maquillaran y prepararan para el rey dándole sus asquerosos brebajes de siempre.

Seveus le estuvo esperando, cuando llegó a sus habitaciones detuvo a la anciana que lo traía.

-La próxima vez no lo maquillen- ordenó agarrando un trapo y limpiando con algo de fuerza la cara del ex-Hogosha.

Harry hizo una mueca por la fuerza.

-Majestad, con un poco de agua es más fácil, así solo me lo riega- le dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Tu cállate- le ordeno empujándolo a la cama.

-Lo siento, su majestad- susurró cuando aterrizo en la cama, levantándose ligeramente apoyado en sus brazos.

Despidió a la anciana y le pasó un trapo después de mojarlo.

-Límpiate la cara- le ordenó.

Harry lo hizo en silencio, retirándose el maquillaje rápidamente con experiencia.

-Listo su majestad- susurró.

Severus le miró y lo agarró del cabello forzándolo a un beso violento, mientras quitaba la parte superior del kimono... Jamás el kimono de la cintura para abajo.

Harry abrió su boca mansamente aceptando la lengua del emperador en su boca, su dominio de forma sumisa. Severus no tardó mucho en besarlo y lamerle el cuello, y en abrir sus piernas de forma demandante. El de ojos verdes se abría sumisamente para él y le sonrió al emperador como hacía antes, esperanzado ingenuamente en haberse ganado su perdón. Severus ante la sonrisa tierna de Harry solo le giró con violencia colocándolo en cuatro y penetrándolo. Era una suerte que en el harén le prepararan para esto, de lo contrario, habría dolido mucho a Harry la brusca penetración sin preparación. Pero dado que su interior lubricaba solo por los brebajes que le daban las viejas, Harry solo gimió roncamente ante la invasión del emperador.

-Ahh que delicioso "Harriet"- su tono lo usó solo para humillarle, esa sonrisa le había turbado.

Harry cerró sus ojos, no le gustaba ese nombre, pero no se quejó, lo que fuera para ganarse el perdón de su majestad. Severus jaló el cabello con violencia, disfrutando del pelo largo, aunque claro que le gustaba más cuando era una maraña que el mismo le peinaba al jovencito Hogosha para ayudarlo a dominárselo.

-Ah, su majestad- gimió un poco el de ojos verdes por los tirones de cabello, el rey siempre era muy tierno y amoroso con él en el pasado cuando él era uno de sus Hogoshas, pero ahora...

Severus jaló mas fuerte el cabello ajeno, mientras le levantaba para besarlo. Harry ahogó un gemido en la boca de Severus, correspondiendo a su beso sintiendo el disfrute de los golpes de próstata que le daba Severus con su pene. El emperador no tardo en gruñir y gemir, metiéndose más fuerte en ese cuerpo que era su obsesión.

-Su majestad, su majestad- gimió bajito aferrándose a las sabanas el más joven, sintiendo como su cuerpo cedía al placer.

Mas Severus inmerso en su propio placer apenas lo escuchó terminando dentro de él, cayendo casi encima de su cuerpo.

-Su majestad- susurró al sentirlo llenarle con un gemido.

Severus suspiró saliendo de él y viendo que prontamente Harry se dormía, con cuidado comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, como cuando era Hogosha y suspiró. Al parecer lo que sentía por Harry estaba lejos de ser por su madre o por rabia, y ahora no quería saber que sentía por el pequeño, había tanta rabia aun, pero también algo más… Quitó su mano como si el cabello ajeno quemara, debía alejarse de él antes de que ese sentimiento raro le comiera el alma una vez más.

Harry abrió sus ojitos verdes medio dormido.

-¿Su majestad?- preguntó.

-Duérmete- le ordenó.

Harry asintió, acurrucándose al entender que no tenía que abandonar su cama, cerrando sus ojos para dormir.

**Continuará…**

*Hokan-era el término que se usaba para llamar a los geishas hombres y no es un invento mío lo dice wikipedia XD

Ok os explicare algo sobre la forma en que Harry se corre o tiene su orgasmo, yo no soy medica así que todo es inventado por mi XD la idea surgió a raíz de una noticia donde un hombre perdió su pene a causa de negligencia médica, si su pene no sus testículos, su pene, aun así el hombre podía seguir orinando aunque ahora se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo como las mujeres sentado porque su choro de orina salía como el de las mujeres con mucha menos precisión que el de los hombres. Así que pensé que era lo mismo para correrse, Harry perdió su pene que fue cortado casi hasta la raíz dejando apenas una pequeña parte del tronco y sus bolas, por lo que Harry aun sigue pudiendo producir semen y sigue pudiendo ser estimulado por la próstata que la tiene en el ano como todo hombre y no le ha sido extirpada. Espero me hayan entendido. ^^

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**-Muchas gracias me alegro que te gustara espero que este cap tambien te agradara ^^

**Izumi Masen v.B**-Tienes toda la rason. Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis peque~nas locuras sobre todo cuando se juntan con las de Luna XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Harry estaba contento y se notaba en su sonrisa. Su majestad le llamaba todas las noches a su cama para envidia de sus compañeras de harén, para él era una buena señal, sin duda alguna el rey le estaba perdonando, si se dejaba llevar por los regalos y los detalles que Severus estaba volviendo a tener con él, pensaba acariciando con sus manos el fino kimono que el rey le había mandado al harén ese día para que lo usara esa noche, pues le había vuelto a llamar. No solo lo llamaba cada noche, si no que lo hacía en sus propias habitaciones, no en la habitación que usaba en el harén.

Hablando de habitaciones, Harry amaba las suyas, como el favorito del emperador, lo habían movido a unas nuevas y lujosas habitaciones más privadas y grandes solo para él. Si, sin duda, Severus lo estaba perdonando, estaba convencido.

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados bastantes acentuados le miro de arriba abajo en la entrada de su habitación.

- No veo porque la felicidad... Solo eres la mitad de un hombre, por eso es que al emperador le gustas, nada mas eres un objeto - dijo con voz cizañosa la mujer.

-Puede que sea la mitad de un hombre como tú dices, pero soy su favorito, ninguna de ustedes se compara conmigo Chang- le dijo Harry fríamente, no se dejaría humillar por una ardida que solo estaba celosa de las atenciones del rey para con el- Es a mí a quien llama todas las noches a su cama... a ti ni te mira- le pico dándole la espalda a la mujer.

-Hay menso yo si puedo darle a nuestro señor algo más que un culo prieto- dijo la mujer herida en su orgullo de mujer - Un hijo, algo que jamás tendrás, en apariencia eres una mujer, solo una mujer, pero realmente no eres una... Solo eres una mitad de hombre que no sirve para nada.

-Mira Chang, mejor lárgate de mis habitaciones o te arrancare los ojos- le advirtió Harry entornando los ojos aburridos de la envidia de la morena.

Cho Chang, concubina del emperador, sonrió malamente y luego se fue a sus propias habitaciones mucho más pequeñas que las del favorito. Ese maldito se las pagaría... Claro cuando Harry fue a bañarse en esencias y rosas, el kimono, regalo del emperador, desapareció de su cama.

-Minerva-sama le juro que el kimono estaba en mi cama- le dijo Harry agitado, el emperador quería verlo con el kimono esa noche, se lo había regalado para que lo luciera para él. Minerva Mcgonagall era una de las encargadas del harén.- Alguien lo tomo- aseguró sin asomo de duda.

La estricta mujer miro a Harry

-¿Seguro lo dejaste aquí Harry? El emperador se enojara si no vas con el kimono nuevo que mandó de regalo- le dijo la mujer mayor lo que él ya sabía.

-Sí, se lo juro Minerva, alguna de estas brujas lo tomo, sabe que están celosas por que el emperador me llama todas las noches, ayúdame nana usted sabe todo lo que he trabajado por esto, el emperador no se puede enfadar conmigo- suplico

-Hay muchacho- dijo suspirando y mandando a revisar todo el harén. Pero una hora después no había nada.

-Se va a enojar conmigo- se dejó caer sentado Harry revolviéndose su largo cabello agotado.- No es justo nana, todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros.

-Mi pequeño muchacho, te mandaré con un kimono parecido... y que Dios espere que el emperador tenga tantas ganas de quitártelo que no lo note- le animó la vieja mujer.

Harry suspiró esperando tener suerte, aunque sin muchas esperanzas, el emperador nunca lo desnudaba por completo. Se dejó arreglar por sus sirvientas del harén, claro que ninguna lo maquilló, el emperador odiaba que le maquillaran, aun así se esmeraron en tener su piel suave y limpia y su pelo pulcramente arreglado... tarea nada fácil esta última.

-Vamos muchacho- dijo Minerva conduciéndolo hasta la habitación de su majestad.

Harry la siguió con su mirada fija en el suelo y sus manos juntas frente a el hasta las habitaciones del emperador, donde esta llamó esperando la autorización del rey para entrar.

La puerta se abrió y el emperador miro a Harry de arriba abajo con sus ojos negros profundos.

-¿Y el kimono que le mandé?- cuestionó el rey.

Minerva sudo frio, no habían tenido suerte.

-Su majestad, le mandamos con otro kimono para conservar su regalo para otra ocasión especial- dijo la estoica mujer con su mejor cara de poker.

Harry sufrió un pequeño temblor cuando el rey preguntó por el kimono perdido, aun así levantó su cabeza para encarar al rey. Iba a decir la verdad, que se lo habían robado, cuando MInerva hablo así que solo se quedo callado y volvió a bajar su cabeza en silencio, al menos la mujer sabía mentir.

El emperador miro seriamente a Minerva.

- Mande a que le vistieran con esas galas hoy- dijo serio – Tsk, mañana quiero verle vestido de esa forma ¿entendido Minerva? o serás azotada en vez de él- su voz era fría y penetrante y jaloneo a Harry dentro de la habitación.

-Su majestad-susurro-Por favor no castigue a Minerva por mi culpa-le pidió en un susurro bajo.

-Tú no te metas, no tienes voz, ni voto, ni opinión- le dijo serio empujándolo en la habitación cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Minerva.

-Lo siento su majestad- se disculpó de inmediato.

-Grgrgr- le gruño – Anda, sírveme sake.-le ordeno.

-Si su majestad- se apresuró a hacerlo arrodillándose a su lado para servirle cuando él se sentó-¿Por qué de tan mal humor? ¿Un día pesado mi rey?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Bastante, las huestes del norte viene con ganas de arrasar todo y Reg... alguien que aprecio esta allá- le explico.

-¿Quiere un masaje? Puede platicarme sobre el asunto, no puedo hacer nada pero tal vez hablar de eso le ayude a quitarse algo de peso de encima- le dijo con suavidad.

-Un masaje no estaría mal- le dijo cerrando los ojos y lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que los mechones negros se fundieran con las almohadas de colores oscuros.

-¿Así está bien su majestad?- sonrió Harry masajeando la tensión en su espalda y sus hombros.

-Sí, así está bien Harry- dijo calmándose bajo las manos mágicas y pequeñas del maldito chico.

-Su placer es el mío mi rey- sonrió sinceramente al sentirlo relajarse bajo su toque, para él significaba un mundo, sentía que el rey volvía a confiar en él- Me gustaría poderlo ayudar-suspiro-pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-No, no hay nada más que hacer, solo eres una chica- dijo alejándose del contacto de Harry, que le producía de nuevo ese vacío en el estomago - A la cama - le ordenó para que su remordimiento bajara o aumentara, según se viera.

-Si su majestad-obedeció de inmediato sin ofenderse, el emperador era así, pero él sabia que poquito a poquito estaba haciéndose su lugarcito en el corazón del emperador de nuevo, sabía que le iba a perdonar; lo sabía, lo sentía flaquear con cada regalo.

Severus se quito el cinto y alzó el kimono, buscando el pequeño agujero de su Hosoka. Claro, y aun a pesar de tantas veces juntos, Severus se negaba a mirar las consecuencias de sus actos, se negaba a ver como había dejado a Harry y se negaría siempre mil vidas.

-¿Su majestad?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza al sentirlo dudar sin penetrarle, en la entrada de su culo.

-Cállate-le ordeno sosteniendo su erección que simplemente fue bajando con la rapidez con la que baja una nube de agua -¡Demonios!

Harry guardo silencio extrañado por la actitud del rey. ¿Sería por lo del kimono?

-Largarte- le ordeno Severus enojado, no quería verle allí, no quería sentirse culpable de sus actos, de que había rebajado a un chico digno de un guerrero a ser una chica, y no una chica cualquiera, si no una chica del harén que por obligación debía abrirle las piernas - ¡Largo ahora!

-¿Su majestad?- se levantó completamente desconcertado- ¿Que hice su majestad?- preguntó realmente asustado de haber metido la pata.

-¡Largo ahora!- le jaló empujándolo -¡Llévenlo al harén! - le ordenó a sus dos Hogoshas de guardias empujando a Harry hacia ellos.

Harry se dejo llevar al harén completamente confundido, era la primera vez que el emperador le enviaba de vuelta sin haberlo usado. Una vez en sus habitaciones privadas no pudo contener el vomito que le subió por la garganta.

Chang sonrió cuando le vio entrar asustado, sin siquiera notarla, mientras iba a sus habitaciones del harén, sabía que el emperador no podía fijarse en una poquita cosa como era Harry Potter... que en si verdaderamente, ya no era nada más que solo un castrado impotente.

-Oh cielos, esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Harry sintiéndose fatal, no podía perderlo todo cuando había estado tan cerca.

Mas la noche paso con el pobre Harry lamentándose contra la almohada por la extraña experiencia con su emperador. A la mañana cuando al fin logro quedarse dormido Harry tenía algo de fiebre por lo que su eunuco se apresuro a avisarle a Minerva, asustado de que le pasara algo a Harry, sabía que si algo le pasaba al de ojos verdes por culpa de alguno de ellos el emperador los destriparía.

Apenas se escuchaba el zapatear de los zapatos de madera de Minerva contra la madera fría de los pasillos del harén, para cuando llegó tomó la temperatura del chico.

-Llama ahora a Remus Lupin- le ordenó al eunuco.

Harry abrió sus ojitos afiebrado cuando sintió la mano fría de Minerva en su frente mientras el eunuco corría por el doctor Lupin.

–Me odia nana, me odia, no sé que hice- susurro roncamente afiebrado, Minerva había sido la encargada de entrenarlo en el suave arte del actuar de una dama.

-Shh ya pequeño, no fue tu culpa...- dijo la mujer comenzando a colocar paños húmedos en la carita roja y afiebrada del pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Remu al entrar acercándose a la mujer mayor y a Harry con su maletín en la mano, el eunuco le había advertido que lo llevara.

-Está demasiado afiebrado doctor- dijo la mujer.

-Déjame revisarlo- le pidió Remus espacio y estuvo un buen rato atendiendo a Harry palpándolo, incluso le quito las mantas y el kimono cada vez más serio.- Minerva, ¿con que habéis tratado a Harry desde que llego a este harén?- preguntó muy serio.

-¿Tratado de qué?- le pregunto, pero recordó las hiervas - El emperador lo ordenó doctor Lupin, debía ser como una mujer, nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes lo mejor que pudimos.

-¿Le disteis eso verdad?- pregunto serio mirando a la mujer mayor a los ojos y ella sabía de lo que hablaba, Remus y Sirius también habían considerado los antiguos brebajes para cuando les tocara, lo que no se ponían de acuerdo era en quien de los dos los tomaría.

-El emperador lo ordenó y el boticario Dumbledore dio su aprobación- se levantó Minerva paseando por el cuarto.

-Bien, entonces anúnciale al emperador y a la corte que está embarazado Minerva- le dijo Remus frunciendo el entrecejo, tenia la leve impresión de que Harry no sabía nada de lo que le había dado, ni Harry ni Sirius, y no le parecía bien que le hubiesen administrado los antiguos brebajes sin al menos informarle al chico lo que le daban y lo que podía pasar.

-¿Ahora? El emperador esta como serpiente enjaulada en un terrario desde ayer.

-No le dijiste nada ¿verdad? Harry ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que le habéis hecho sin su permiso ¿verdad?- le preguntó Remus desaprobatoriamente.

-No- se levanto la institutriz – Seguimos ordenes, no más Remus, como todos. Como tales debemos obediencia al emperador y si eso deseaba crear en Harry, que así fuera- se negó a sentir remordimientos la dama.

-No sin su permiso, cuando nuestros antepasados crearon eso, cuando nos dejaron los pergaminos con las formulas para permitir a un hombre crear vida en su interior, para que dos hombres pudieran amarse libremente no lo hicieron para esto-dijo señalando a Harry, quien afiebrado ni le entendía, estaba más adormilado que nada- No lo hicieron para que se las dieran a alguien sin su conocimiento.

-¡Era orden de su majestad!- le dijo indignada- Era una orden directa, no podíamos negarlo. Él ordeno que Harry fuera "Harriet" y así lo hicimos- se defendió.

-Tengo la leve impresión Minerva de que el emperador no se refería completamente a esto- suspiró Remus aunque no podía culpar a la mujer, ella no había hecho más que su trabajo.

-Pues es la orden del emperador y así fue ejecutada, y si Harry ahora puede concebir será perfecto, ya que ese es su cometido, es una de las concubinas del emperador-le recordó la mujer.

-¿En realidad crees que el esta psicológicamente preparado para afrontar el estar embarazado por medios que seguramente ni conocía?- le preguntó Remus acariciando la cabeza del ojiverde que se había quedado dormido a causa de la fiebre.

-No- admitió Minerva -¿pero ya no hay nada que hacer verdad?

-No, supongo que ya no, solo explicarle la situación a el... y al emperador-suspiró Remus rezando internamente porque todo saliera bien, temía la reacción de Harry pero aun más la de Severus

-El emperador estará contentó-miro a Remus - Creo… ¿verdad?

-Esperemos que si, Minerva, esperemos que si- dijo Remus levantándose- Dale estas hiervas con su té, son para la fiebre y no le harán daño al feto- le entregó a la mujer- Iré a hablar con Sirius, él es el más indicado para darle la noticia al rey.

-Está bien, yo cuidare de él -miró su vientre- y si es varón el bebe que espera, del heredero de su majestad- debido a que las demás mujeres solo le habían dado niñas, en efecto, el reino carecía aun de un heredero.

-Si es varón entonces este reino tendrá un heredero- le dijo Remus levantándose y saliendo.

Minerva solo vio la puerta cerrarse y suspiró, esperaba que en efecto esta nueva situación no acabara con el pequeño Hogosha. Acaricio sus cabellos y suspiro, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella y Albus se habían equivocado al tergiversar las ordenes del emperador, era consciente que en sus gritos y dolor el emperador no pensaba ni razonaba, pero Albus había insistido en que tal vez Harry era la única opción de un hijo varón para el reino y esperó que en efecto, el anciano herbario no se equivocara.

-o-o-o-

-¿Su majestad, podemos hablar?- le pregunto Sirius serio entrando a su despacho, para que Sirius le llamara su majestad en lugar de Severus, el emperador sabia que se trataba de algo muy serio e importante.

Severus alzo una elegante ceja, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa de trabajo y se dedicó a mirar los ojos grises de Sirius unos segundos antes de responderle.

-¿Su majestad?-

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Sirius-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó. A ver cómo le decía el encargo de Remus a Severus.

-Si...- dijo viéndole - pero por lo general no estás tan serio, ¿Problemas en la frontera?

-Preferiría que fuera eso- susurró- Tenemos que hablar... de Harry Potter-le dijo directamente,

Sirius no tenía mucho tacto para decir las cosas, aun no entendía porque Remus se lo había pedido, seguramente el mismo Remas lo haría de una forma más diplomática que él.

-Oh no, vienes a decirme que no lo joda- dijo de manera brusca levantándose - Ya hemos hablado del castigo de Harry, ya hemos hablado hasta la saciedad que no se irá contigo ni abandonara palacio, que su labor actual es servirme sexualmente, así que de Harry Potter no tenemos que hablar.

-No vengo a hablar de nada de eso- le dijo Sirius sintiéndose irritar, Severus no se lo estaba poniendo facil- Se sintió mal esta mañana, al parecer se puso enfermo y tuvieron que llamar a Remus al harén, Severus.- le dijo Sirius incomodo

Si Severus tuvo preocupación por las palabras de Sirius, lo disimuló bastante bien.

-¿Está enfermo? Pues que lleven otra chica del harén, si ese es el caso.- se encogió de hombros.

-Esta preñado Severus, esta preñado, no enfermo- le informó impaciente Sirius, bueno ahí estaba, trato de tener tacto y diplomacia, pero Remus sabía que eso no era lo suyo, por eso era capitán de los Hogosha y no ministro.

Severus abrió los ojos y se quedo quieto, oh jodidos infiernos.

-Lo siento, no debí decírtelo así- suspiró Sirius frustrado poniéndole una mano en el hombro temiendo haber dejado al rey en shock.

Mas Severus alzo su rostro al sentir la mano de Sirius y sin más, se desmayó.

-Oh por todos los cielos Seveurs- exclamó Sirius sosteniéndolo y dejándolo en el sofá del despacho saliendo al pasillo- Hagan venir a Remus Lupin ahora- ordenó volviendo a cerrar las puertas corredizas-Severus despierta- movió al emperador.

Mas Severus, tal vez por las presiones y demás, realmente no se despertó, ni siquiera cuando era trasladado a su habitación.

-Te dije que no debía decírselo yo Remus, tu lo hubieses hecho mejor que yo- dijo Sirius mirando al rey en la cama preocupado.

Remus suspiró pero solo sonrió.

-Se lo merece- susurró Remus.

-¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Remitió la fiebre?- pregunto Sirius sentándose después de pasarse las manos por el rostro frustrado.

-Si, bastante, pero total no creo que se despierte hoy, le di un té para que pudiera descansar.- le informó el castaño.

-Un bebe-suspiro- En mi opinión era lo que menos falta les hacía a estos dos justo ahora con su precaria relación.

-¿Crees que lo perdone? Digo, puede que sea lo que sea, pero a nuestro emperador definitivamente le gustan los varones, y un chico no puede procrear… ¿Crees que lo odie mas por eso?

-Mucho descaro tendría que tener para odiarlo, cuando fueron sus propias ordenes que se le tratara con los ritos antiguos.-le dijo Sirius- Además, entre nobles el matrimonio entre dos varones no está mal visto pues tenemos el dinero para costear el lujo de los brebajes para procrear. No es muy común pero tampoco es desconocido- le recordó.

-Sí pero Sirius- tomo su mano- En primera es una técnica casi olvidada, y en segundo sabes que esa técnica hace décadas no se usaba, Albus iba a probarla de nuevo en nosotros.

-Eso es muy cierto, hace muchos años que las antiguas artes no eran usadas- suspiró.- Nosotros incluso aun no estábamos ni siquiera seguros de usarlo-suspiró- ¿Qué crees que le pueda pasar a Harry?- le preguntó preocupado por la salud de este.

-Aun no sé... en un hombre un embarazo es delicado.

-Que el cielo lo ampare, porque Severus no estará bien si el embarazo se lo quita, él está obsesionado con Harry- suspiró Sirius.

-¿Estará enamorado?- le preguntó el castaño.

-En realidad no lo sé, a veces creo que sí y a veces creo que no- suspiró Sirius.

-Espero que el cielo nos ampare- suspiró- y a ellos Sirius, y a ellos.

-Yo también lo espero- suspiró Sirius.

Cuando Harry despertó se sentía algo pesado por las fiebres, pero mucho mejor ya que estas habían remitido. Recordó lo que había sucedido antes de que la fiebre hiciera presa de él y se entristeció. No entendía que había hecho mal esta vez, solo sabía que cada día más estaba empecinado en ganar el perdón de su majestad... y lo haría. Miro por la ventana y suspiro rogando ser perdonado.

** Continuara…**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki -**Severus es terco pero ya sedera solo... pasiensia.**  
**

**Izumi Masen v.B-**Muchas gracias ^^ Espero que este tambien te agrade ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Lucius estaba entrenando a su hijo pero este se caía reiteradamente al suelo, estar bajo la tutela de Ron le había causado estragos en su hijo, eso incluía su media lengua, aun hablaba en tono aniñado y trabado... si seguía así su hijo tendría problemas lexicales y lingüísticos, si es que ya no los poseía.

- Levántate de nuevo Scorpius...-le ordeno Lucius.

-Papa me lele mucho- dijo mirando a su papa con esos ojazos azules y su labio inferior tembloroso.

Lucius pudo sentir a Ron parado detrás de ello, en las escaleritas que daban al jardín, con los brazos cruzados fulminando a Lucius con la mirada en silencio.

-pelo papi...- dijo tratando de secarse las lagrimitas -pero padre nada Scorpius habla bien- le orden serio.

Ron realmente odiaba ver que Lucius tratara de esa forma a Scorpius pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, solo esperar que ese salvaje terminara para poder ir con Scorpius.

Scorpius se cayó una, dos y hasta tres veces, hasta que su padre bufo enojado y se fue dejando al pequeño rubio en el suelo apenas secándose las lagrimas...

Ron se apresuro a llegar hasta su rubiecito y se inclino tomándolo en brazos.

-Ya, ya, mi niño hermoso no llores- le pidió acunándolo contra su pecho de una forma muy maternal.

-Papi no me quele- dijo el pequeño rubito con sus ojitos abnegado en lagrimas, restregando su carita sucia en brazos de su "madre" -Pol que no me quele... ¿soy malo mami?

-claro que no mi vida, tu eres perfecto- le aseguro Ron besando sus cabellos -eres la cosa más bonita y perfecta que existe- le aseguro -Y yo te quiero por papi y por mi- le aseguro. Odiaba realmente que Lucius tratara a su niño así, Scorpius era un alma dulce y delicada ¿por qué Lucius no lo podía ver?

-Gachias mami- dijo el rubito aferrado a las faldas de flores de su mami pelirroja.

-Ven vamos a dentro necesitas un baño corazón- le dijo dejándolo en el suelo y tomando su mano para llevarlo al interior de la casa.

-Toy mu feito ains- dijo moviendo sus dedos siguiendo a su mama.

-Tú eres hermoso mi vida, sin importar que-le aseguro con una sonrisa llevándolo al baño mientras le pedía a los sirvientes agua tibia para bañarlo.

El niño jugaba con las burbujas del agua, estaba feliz que aunque su papa no le quisiera mucho su madre le adoraba. Luego de una buena ducha y una buena comida, Scorpius se quedo dormido en su futón sobre el tatami y Ron se fue a discutir con Lucius… de nuevo.

-¿Era realmente necesario que lo trataras así?- le pregunto Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lucius le miro serio desde el tatami donde tomaba el té.

-¿Es necesario que le trates así?- le devolvió la pregunta el rubio -Por tu culpa ni siquiera habla bien...

-Bueno no todos los niños son igual de rápido pero Scorpius es muy inteligente. Demonios Lu ¿Por qué no puedes ver que nuestro hijo no es un guerrero?, el nació para ser algo mas- aseguro Ron tratando de hacerle entender al rubio.

-¿Como qué? un idiota tras la falda de la madre- se levanto -Hasta los hijos de los sirvientes se burlan de su poca habilidad verbal y no es ningún idiota, bien que puede hablar al menos...

-Bueno entonces me encargare de enseñarle a hablar pero no insistas en que sea un soldado por favor-le pidió el pelirrojo.

Lucius rodo los ojos y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta corrediza con violencia sin responderle dejando el servicio de te tirado.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil?- se quejo Ron.

Lucius solo se alejo yendo a la habitación de al fondo, a aquella a la que ni Ronald había entrado y entro viendo al hermoso durmiente, besando sus cabellos tan rubios platinados como los suyos o los de Scorpius.

-Draco...- dijo calmo - Tu y Arthur me dejaron... - susurro; mirando la tez pálida de su pequeño niño que no había alcanzado a cumplir las trece primaveras. Su pequeño solo estaba vivo, por un novedoso invento que permitía alimentarlo por vena, su hijo llevaba en ese estado de sueño desde el poco tiempo del nacimiento de Scorpius.

Ron se sentó junto a la ventana con un suspiro.

-A veces me gustaría tener alguna familia en algún lugar del mundo- suspiro -Si la tuviera me llevaría de aquí a Scorpius- aseguro para sí mismo -Estoy harto de que Lucius lo lastime, es mi bebe.- suspiro.

-o-o-o-

Mientras Tanto un soldado de no más de 15 años, un principiante era besado con rudeza y empotrado salvajemente por uno de los capitanes de guardias... mientras susurraba el nombre con fuerza del más pequeño, el pelirrojo movía sus cabellos ahora algo largos por toda la pared de bambú... hasta que el hombre se descargo con fuerza del pelirrojo entre sus nalgas.

-Lo haces bien Percy- dijo el capitán vistiéndose, dejando al menor en el suelo con las ropas desacomodadas...- espero que esto se repita- le jalo el cabello largo y le beso de nuevo, Percy solo abrió la boca mansamente y luego suspiro cuando estuvo solo, allí a las afueras de las barracas, era cosa de todos los días, no lo negaba era la puta del regimiento, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba el dinero, mas con su madre muerta y su "padre", negó varias veces... eso ya no importaba se levanto sintiendo el dolor del pequeño desgarro que le había dejado su ultimo amante de turno, y se lavo como pudo vistiéndose rápidamente con su uniforme, cuando sintió una mirada penetrante y fría… y se giro viendo a uno de los capitanes mayores de la guardia, su superior.

- Buenas noches- saludo al hombre tratando de salir de allí, le odiaba.

-No puedes mantener tus piernas cerradas ¿verdad? Percy, esto es el ejército no un burdel tal vez deberías cambiar de profesión, serias mejor prostituta que soldado- le dijo serio Bill.

William en realidad, una vez William Weasley antes de perderlo todo y quedar sin apellido adoptando más tarde el apellido Prewett, no tenia apellido con antigüedad por lo tanto ni pasado simplemente, era Bill, sus padres y su hermano pequeño habían muerto ahora solo quedaban él y Charlie se habían hecho un lugar en el ejercito a base de merito y esfuerzo sin un apellido que los respaldara habían tenido que sudar el doble para estar donde estaban.

Percy rodo sus ojos de un color casi verde claro muy diferente a lo de los demás, suponía que por la ascendencia de su madre medio francesa medio japonesa.

-creo que lo que haga o deje de hacer no es su problema Capitán- le miro Percy altivo aun cuando el otro le llevara una cabeza casi.

Bill tomo a Percy del brazo y lo empotro contra la pared de Bambú.

-Lo es si manchas el nombre de mi regimiento Delacour. Tu comportamiento de puta da demasiado de que hablar- le advirtió -Eres como tu madre- le dijo con desprecio.

Bill era simpático por lo general y sus hombres le apreciaban pero a Percy... a Percy nunca lo había podido pasar, el hijo de ella... de Fleur Delacourt tan hermosa tan perfecta y solo una puta que lo había usado... y pensar que había estado dispuesto a casarse con esa cortesana mestiza que le había sido infiel siempre... pensar que una vez creyó que Percy podía ser su hijo que lo creyó durante 2 años y nueve meses... Claro eso hasta que el verdadero padre del mocoso se lo restregó en la cara, cuando lo encontró con su hermosa cualquiera.

Percy al saber que aquel hombre manchaba el nombre de su madre le golpeo con fuerza.

-Jamás sucia bestia llames a mi madre Puta- dijo con los ojos completamente claros, mostrando su enojo, uno verdadero, con odio.

-Oh, te puedo asegurar que lo era, no era más que una puta cualquiera- aseguro Bill relamiéndose el labio ahí donde la mierdecilla esa le había golpeado.

-Usted no es más que un asqueroso cerdo- le miro con odio empujando de nuevo con violencia… Haciendo que los mechones rojos salieran de la moña alta que siempre llevaba.

Bill le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo envió al suelo e inclinándose lo tomo del cuello arrodillándose con ambos pies uno a cada lado de las caderas del menor.

-Yo soy tu capitán así que cuida como me hablas o te are arrancar esa lengua de tu linda boquita pequeña ramera-le juro Bill, una parte del sabía que estaba mal pero otra no podía evitar sentir ese rencor que sentía, el había querido a Percy aun recordaba cuando lo tomo en sus brazos por primera vez cuando Fleur le dijo que era su hijo el solo tenía 15 años pero a esa edad ya era considerado un hombre, hacia trece años ya que había sentido su corazón querer reventar de amor por ese bebito que había tomado en sus brazos, pero luego… su corazón se había vuelto amargo y cruel cuando descubrió el engaño de la mujer que amaba, Percy su pequeño no era suyo en realidad, el no era el padre de Percy.

Percy se toco la mejilla y supo que le había reventando la boca, pero al recordarle el rango solo apretó sus labios y mordió su lengua, aquel hombre… que el puto destino había decidido era su padre.

-Suél…teme...-

-Sabes creo que soy el único hombre de este regimiento que no ha pasado entre tus muslos- dijo Bill con la mirada envenenada -Soy el Capitán solo el General Malfoy está sobre mí, así que ¿Por qué no tener yo también lo que los demás ya han catado?- pregunto abriéndole el kimono con brusquedad.

-¡NO!- grito tratando de quitárselo de encima- ¡No me toque!

-¿por qué no? a los demás le abres las piernas muy complacientes no seré el primero ni el ultimo- le aseguro con una sonrisa sádica -Anda abre tus piernas para mí.-

Se negaba rotundamente, una cosa era ser el juguete público de algunos hombres del regimiento, pero no de él, a pesar de que lo había negado frente todo el pueblo, ese hombre era su padre.

-¡No quiero!

-¿por qué no? ¿No soy suficiente para ti?- le dijo con rabia dándole una bofetada que lo dejo desparramado mientras liberaba su miembro ciego de rabia, por un momento veía al pelirrojo como su platinada madre.

Cayo hacia atrás golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza, el cabello salió de su perfecta moña y cerró los ojos cuando sintió lo inevitable, Bill era mucho más grande que el físicamente, a sus 29 años el hombre era inmenso y salvaje y como tal le agarro los tobillos abriendo sus piernas dolorosamente y gimió bruscamente por la embestida en su cuerpo, no era el primero y obvio de ese día tampoco lo había sido, pero dolía como un infierno.

-¡ahhh!- grito cuando sintió el miembro grande en su entrada, obligándole a abrir a las malas y no podía negarlo William Prewett era por mucho el hombre más grande que le había atravesado en sus 16 años de vida.

-Oh venga estas abierta mi hermosa putita- le dijo tomándolo del cabello y obligándole a mirarle -Eres tan hermoso... tanto como ella- gruño lo ultimo con desprecio aun cuando lo primero lo había dicho con adoración.

Percy no pudo evitarlo y soltó un par de lagrimas ladeando la cabeza, dejándose poseer en aquella parte oscura del regimiento, en el suelo, mientras sentía como la losa fría se pegaban a su espalda, la dureza de las embestidas hacia que se sintiera como una pieza de encastre; Solo apretaba con fuerza sus propias manos

Bill mordió y beso su cuello, moviéndose como un salvaje lo sabia pero no podía evitarlo nunca, nunca se había sentido mejor ni siquiera Fleur se había sentido también como se sentía Percy debajo de él, pronto no aguanto mucho mas y lleno al de cabello rojizo, con su simiente. Percy gimió de dolor... obviamente ni se había erectado, era imposible dada la horrible posición en la que se encontraba, por no decir bizarra... sintió el semen marcándole y quemándole profundamente las entrañas, así como el mordisco cruel en su cuello que dejo marcas y un poco de sangre.. Cuando el capitán acabo se movió.

- Ya acabo… salga- con la voz más fría que pudo tener aun teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-por supuesto pero que no se diga que no pago- dijo reaccionado al escuchar su voz levantándose acomodándose sus ropas y tirándole una moneda de oro.-eres mejor puta que soldado.- le felicito.

Percy se levanto sin tocar la moneda alzando su rostro con el poco orgullo que fue capaz de reunir.

-Esto va por cuenta de la casa- dijo saliendo de allí con toda la dignidad que pudo... y cuando llego a uno de los camastros se desplomo... Odiaba su vida, pero... no podía darse el lujo de perderla, no aun tenía que luchar por "ellos" -mama- sollozo el crio... Aun seguía siendo un crio en el fondo solo tenía 1 año.

Bill golpeo la pared con furia, joder se sentía como un violador. No debía sentirse así, Percy era una puta como la madre, el no había tomado más que lo que todos tenían, lo que el menor vendía.

Percy se quedo dormido... claro sin cenar, sin nada, sentía que la vida se le venía a pedacitos... claro que fue levantado con los otros chicos a las tres de la mañana a hacer ejercicios de rutina… pero primero a bañarse, maldición el agua era helada y el sufría de los pulmones... ni modo. Cerca de 20 jóvenes fueron a bañarse guiados por los adultos... se desnudaron entrando rápidamente al agua siendo el más visible Percy debido a su reputación y en parte para tener quince años tenía un cuerpo delicioso que más de un alto militar había probado. Percy se restregó con fuerza sacando lo poco que aun quedaba de Prewett dentro y salió a vestirse mostrando una mancha en forma de Ojo rasgado en el muslo derecho.

Bill tomo los informes que le daban mirando de reojo a los jóvenes apurándolos con un ladrido cuando noto a Percy, a Percy y a la marca se restregó los ojos como si viera una ilusión pero no lo era, siguió al chico de vuelta las baracas y lo empujo sobre un camastro cuando entraron a estas, abriendo sus piernas con brusquedad revisando sus muslos.

Percy no sabía quién lo seguía cuando lo sintió de nuevo encima y trato de forcejear pero luego como resignado se dejo toquetear.

-Cuando acabe no lo haga adentro- le pidió pensando que buscaba sexo de nuevo entre sus piernas.

Pero al ver la marca ahí tan clara, Bill solo pudo más que echarse a un lado y vomitar en el suelo de madera. Percy alzo una ceja dejando que el capitán terminara de lanzar el desayuno al suelo. Se vistió, aunque no podía negarlo mucho más tranquilo que no le hubiera puesto una mano encima o todo lo demás.

-¿Llamo al médico señor?

-Tu... no puedes ser ella era una puta, no lo negó cuando ese hombre os reclamo a ella y a ustedes- dijo Bill -Oh Dios ahora quiero matarla yo mismo- dijo limpiándose la boca, dios había metido su polla había violado... ¿A su hijo? era la marca de los Weasley no había duda de eso el tenia una que la demostraba, Charlie tenía una idéntica también, su madre la había tenido... y Ronald también.

Percy rodo los ojos.

-Crea lo que se le dé la gana voy tarde para los entrenamientos.

-Yo... lárgate-le ordeno pero lo detuvo en contra de sus palabras -Si te atreves a acostarte con alguien mas... matare a quien sea... y a ti de paso- le juro el pelirrojo mayor.

Le miro y no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa fría y algo vacía.

-¿Me matara? ¿Acostarme con alguien más...? ¿Con quién? Ah, si la lista interminable de buenos capitanes que pasan buenas noches entre mis piernas mejor de la que pasan con sus mujeres... ¿Quien se cree que es para evitar que me acueste con alguien?- le reto con desdén Percy.

-Tu padre- le siseo -Y enlodas mi nombre. Esa era la venganza de esa puta ¿verdad? ¿Que mi propio hijo se venda como puta en mi regimiento para que los demás se burlen de mi?- le ataco no podía evitarlo una parte de él, le decía que se quedara callado la otra no podía evitar meterse con el pelirrojo más pequeño.

-¿Padre?- no sabía si reírse o ponerse a llorar... de la rabia - padre... usted no es mi padre... eso puedo jurarlo... no lo dijo en frente de todo el mundo... Pues bien como no es mi padre no tiene derecho ni siquiera de decirme si puedo acostarme o no con alguien... lo vengo haciendo desde los once años... ¿Quién es usted para venirme a ordenar nada?- le escupió con rabia, claro que no iba a contarle que las primeras veces obviamente no tenían nada que ver con la profesión de prostituta sino había salido violado reiteradamente por aquellos hombres con los que Bill compartía insignias a la patria.

-No me hables así mocoso, puedo pedirle un edito al rey, puedo pedirle tu custodia y hacerte encerar en mi casa donde no me traigas mas vergüenza- le juro cerniéndose amenazante sobre él.

Movió sus ojos nerviosos... no, no podía encerrarlo y "ellos" solo pudo mirarle con rabia y salir de allí... con el cabello suelto y largo como lo llevaba por su difunta madre, que amaba ese pelo largo como el de "Bill".

-Maldición-golpeo Bill, la pared cuando se quedo solo, eso tenía que ser una mala broma del destino, el no podía ser padre... no podía ser padre del mejor pedazo de culo que había tenido alguna vez en su cama... o en el suelo mejor dicho.

Bien lejanos a los pensamientos de Bill... Percy se puso a entrenar pero preocupado por "ellos" que casi no prestaba atención a casi nada, cuando sintió las manos de alguien, gimió de asco… tratando de quitarse al vejete.

-Pequeño Delacour... lamiendo el cuello del pelirrojito que trataba de retener las nauseas…

-Fudge sama por favor no- rogaba, siempre le había dado asco que ese hombre ya de edad para ser su bisabuelo lo tocara, le repugnaba... pero este sabia su secreto, el secreto de su ascendencia y el secreto también de porque dejaba que los altos mandos le pusieran las manos encima,...además de ser quien le había...- No por favor...- sintiendo las manos ancianas en su cuerpo.

Cornelius Fudge, era uno de los reclutadores del ejército, siempre exigente ante todos, pero realmente solo era un pervertido que jamás había logrado ascender por meritos de su misma mediocridad.

Bill venia pensando después de tranquilizarse un poco, qué demonios se supone que iba a hacer cuando vio Fudge y a Percy, al parecer "su hijo" se había pasado sus advertencias donde no le daba el sol... ese mocoso tenía que aprender a respetarlo.

-Ministro Fudge- siseo Bill -para estos menesteres váyase a un burdel, mi división no lo es- lo despacho Bill sobresaltándolos a ambos.

Percy solo pudo respirar agradecido y salió de allí... corriendo... odiaba a Fudge mas que al mismo Bill.

-Oh pequeño Bill, vamos tus chicos necesitan diversión y uno también- rio el anciano - se rejuvenece uno entre carnes jóvenes como Delacour- aseguro.

-En mi batallón no, váyase a un burdel si lo vuelvo a ver haciendo algo así sobre todo acercándose al joven Delacour... puede que sea lo último que haga ministro.- le advirtió.

El anciano cambio su rostro al escuchar la amenaza.

-¿Me estas amenazando muchacho? te recuerdo quien soy.

-Le estoy advirtiendo y le recuerdo yo a usted, que los accidentes pasan- sonrió Bill dándole la espalda y despachándolo con desprecio.

-Maldito mocoso... no sé porque el emperador lo tomo bajo su tutela- dijo enojado el anciano saliendo de allí verdaderamente endemoniado...ni siquiera lo dejo toquetear a Percy.

Percy por otro lado solo vomitaba con más fuerza todo, y uno de sus compañeros sujetaba su cabello rojo.

- Percy tienes fiebre- dijo Boot uno de los soldados rasos.

-Sera mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería-dijo Marcus otro de los soldados aprendices como Percy.

-Sí, ayúdame- dijo Boot y entre los dos le cargaron, aunque claro tampoco es que pesara mucho- ¿Crees que estará bien?- pregunto Terry a Marcus - jamás le había visto así... a pesar de todo... siempre espera el sábado para ir a verlos...- susurro bien bajito.

-el Doctor no debe tardar de venir a hacer las revisiones de rutinas él lo ayudara- le dijo Marcus cuando el capitán Prewett entro y ambos se pusieron firmes.

-¿Que tiene?- pregunto Bill serio viendo a Percy en una de las camillas.

-Capitán tiene fiebre- dijo Terry un poco más preocupado por la salud del pelirrojito que se agitaba sudoroso y afiebrado entre las sabanas.

-Bien, cuídenlo y que lo atienda el doctor, quédense aquí vigilándole- les ordeno él se dio la vuelta, mejor hacerle frente a esto pronto, al mal paso darle prisa, se dirigió al centro del palacio y solicitó hablar con el general.

-¡si capitán!- dijeron ambos soldados viendo al capitán salir, cuando Bill salió ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas con al sensación de que la cosa pondría fea.

Lucius estaba revisando un nuevo cargamento de espadas cuando vio entrar a Bill... ese chico era fuerza absoluta de voluntad y física.

-Bill que te trae por acá.

-General, necesito hablar con usted-le dijo serio-es acerca de uno de mis cadetes- le dijo Bill incomodo.

Lucius asintió y lo hizo pasar a una pequeña oficina que tenia resguardada.

- ¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto sentándose y invitando a sentarse al pelirrojo, viendo en Bill rasgos de Arthur por eso siempre cuido de él de Charlie, claro ninguno de ellos era tan parecido a Arhtur como su "pelirroja esposa". Oh Lucius sabía quienes eran en realidad los Prewett… William y Charlie Weasley, pero entendían por que ambos habían renunciado al apellido Weasley y habían adoptado el apellido Prewett, cuando Arthur murió y Ronald desapareció, casualidades de la vida que Sirius lo encontrara poco después aun vivo y decidiera darle espacio en los Hogosha al no tener Ronald una familia cercana, pues Bill y Charlie desaparecieron después de la muerte de Arthur y la desaparición de Ron. Decirles que Ron estaba vivo no tenia casa, Ron era de él, en cambio los había compensado con su protección apadrinándolos.

-General... yo... deseo que se me sea entregada la custodia de uno de los cadetes... Percy Delacourt y que sea dado de baja del ejercito.-Le dijo al fin Bill de forma directa.

Lucius hasta el momento jamás había revelado nada en sus ojos pero eso lo dejo pasmado.

- William... Ese chico - le miro - ¿sabes lo que haces?

-Es... mi hijo digamos que acabo de enterarme-dijo incomodo- y supongo que a sus oídos también abra llegado noticias sobre su comportamiento. En mi casa estará mejor, educado y sin dar problemas-confeso al fin Bill.

-William -se levanto- No lo decía por su comportamiento... sino...ya sabía que era tu hijo- dijo el rubio mirándole- es lógico es demasiado parecido a ti...

-¿Usted lo sabía?-jadeo siempre había confiado en su genera -Su madre... su madre negó que fuera mío. Yo trabaje tan duro por sacarla del mundo de la prostitución… ella era bella, no había una mujer más hermosa que Fleur y cuando Percy nació… yo fui tan feliz, pero luego cuando Percy casi tenía tres años, ella me confesó que no era mío, me restregó al que según ella era el verdadero padre de Percy en la cara, pelirrojo como yo, aunque no se parecía en nada a mí y tenía todo el dinero que yo nunca podría darle- dijo amargamente. -Pero hoy… hoy le vi la marca de los We… de mi familia, la tenemos yo y Charlie y la tenia nuestro otro hermanito también- dijo pasándose las manos por su rojo cabello con frustración.

-Bill... Cuando eso paso erais muy pequeño... ¿Cuántos años tenias? 13 años cuando empezaste con ella, 15 nació Percy y luego un par de años mas adelante cuando ese hombre llego, solo eras un crio y Delacour era bastante mayor a ti... hay pocos pelirrojos en Japón Bill nadie te culpa por haber renegado de ella y del pequeño... su muerte hace escasos años no fue más que mala suerte.

-yo jamás hubiese renegado un hijo mío... jamás-aseguro-ella... no tenía derecho a mentirme, por Dios se prostituye un hijo mío se prostituye.- rio amargamente.

El rubio puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bill para calmarlo.

-Ya cálmate William estas hiperventilando y no digas que se prostituye solo que conoció el sexo... a temprana edad.

-Yo... ¿Me ayudara a conseguir su custodia y a darlo de baja del ejercito?- preguntó recomponiéndose.

-Claro que si mi muchacho... Pero... le has dicho a él tus planes.

-No los necesita saber, es hora de que alguien ponga en cintura la vida de ese chico, yo... puede que antes no tuviera nada pero ahora tengo dinero suficiente, me encargare de que se le dé una buena educación y de hacerle un hombre, con el tiempo le conseguiré su propia familia-dijo Bill con firmeza.

-Mi muchacho- suspiro - está bien te conseguiré la custodia aunque debo aceptar que el pequeño no te aprecia precisamente… le has hecho la vida imposible desde que entro al ejercito… muchas veces te dije que él no era su madre-le recordó el rubio- no creo que te quiera agradecer mucho ahora Bill.

-No tiene que agradecerme pero un hombre debe de hacerlo que debe general, puede que él no lo entienda pero es mi deber como su padre hacer lo mejor para el.-Aseguro Bill.

-Está bien... espero seriamente que no te equivoques Bill- le dijo sentándose de nuevo y empezando a escribir algo - llévaselo al Fudge que sirva de algo en inútil ese... solo necesita el sello y Percy será legalmente tu hijo y estará bajo tu custodia hasta los 21- le informo.

-¿No podría ser otro ministro? temo que el ministro Fudge y yo no estamos en buenos términos se lo saque esta mañana de encima Percy- confeso Bill incomodo.

-Ah nuestro querido Funge... ojala el emperador lo sacara del camino o bien podría desaparecerse en el camino y rodar por un acantilado- dijo mirándole - gusta de los niños... muy niños, pero con Black… - escupió el nombre del otro hombre, la relación de Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy era algo en lo que ni el mismo emperador intervenía-Ni él ni yo jamás hemos podido probar nada... Te mandare con Rufus Scrimgeour, ese al menos hace su trabajo.

-Gracias- asintió tomando el papel. -un accidente siempre puede pasar- le sonrió a su general de manera cómplice.

-Un accidente en un criadero de pirañas da lo misma- dijo riendo un poco fuera de su contexto el serio hombre...- anda ve con Scrimgeour y di que es de parte mía, seguro hoy mismo tendrás los papeles y la alta de Delacour del ejercito.

-Gracias por este favor general- asintió Bill saliendo a buscar al ministro Scrimgeour.

Lucius suspiro después de quedarse solo de nuevo.

-Hay pequeño espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.- deseo el rubio.

Scrimgeour ese mismo día le dio los papeles a Bill... tanto del alta del ejército de Percy como de la custodia oficial de Percy... Percy Prewett Delacour desde ahora.

Bill fue a buscarlo con los papeles ya a la enfermería y lo encontró descansando con la fiebre controlada, lo tomo en brazos con soltura, había pedido un carruaje para llevarle a la casa.

-Gracias por cuidarlo chicos-le dijo a los dos cadetes de forma amable sacando a Percy de ahí.

Terry y Marcus solo se miraron, viendo que el general se llevaba a Percy.

-huy... será que el general se lo llevo a modo... De bueno de eso...- viendo como lo subía inconsciente al carruaje, pensando que se lo llevaba por los "servicios especiales" de su amigo.

-no es nuestro problema-le dijo Marcus de forma discreta dando por terminada la conversación por la seguridad de ambos.

**Continuara… **

Para los que se perdieron un poco con las edades aclaro que al punto actual Percy tiene 15 años y Bill esta por cumplir los 30.

**Izumi Masen v.B-**Relax por ahora no tengo intenciones de matar a Harry ^^

**Ro-**Es una historia larga por eso no todo se desvela en los primeros capitulos si fuera asi me quedaria sin historia XD**  
**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**-Severus tiene mucho que prosesar y que analisar pero si bien su relacion da un paso adelante ahi mucho entre ellos como para que todo se aregle de la noche a la ma~nana ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos-le dijo Sirius a Severus cuando lo vio incorporarse en la cama despertando.

-Mi cabeza-dijo sujetándose los mechones negros y luego agarro a Sirius de las solapas del uniforme

- dime que no es verdad.- Le ordeno.

-¿Me esta solicitando que le mienta mi señor?- le pregunto sacándose sus manos con calma de su ropa.

-fueron tus ordenes- le recordó -conviértanlo en mujer... bueno en el harén hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para que tuviera las cualidades de una al parecer.- le recordó Sirius.

-¡Pero es un jodido hombre en realidad!- dijo mirándole -Albus tuvo que ver con eso ¿verdad?-

-Desconozco no tengo esa información pero seguramente sí. Aunque tú sabes bien que los brebajes siempre han estado ahí... Remus y yo los hemos considerado incluso, solo nos hemos retenido por que hace muchos años desde que se conozca que se usaron por última vez- le recordó -y no sabemos que consecuencias pueda tener. Debiste imaginártelo Severus, distes la orden y cuando te tocaba embarazar a una mujer te trajeron a Harry. Debiste sumar uno más uno, siempre has sido inteligente.- le recordó.

-Pero es un jodido chico... tiene... bueno tenia polla, huevos y un culo- insistió -como demonios querías que supiera que usaban los brebajes antiguos- se sentó en la cama -Demonios ahora si es una jodida chica…

-No es una chica- le reprendió Sirius con suavidad -Es un chico preñado- le corrigió ni él ni Remus serian una chica cuando decidieran cual se quedaría preñado para tener su propia familia, ambos eran varones y así les gustaba, solo agradecía que existieran los antiguos escritos que les permitirían tener su propia familia sin necesidad de recurrir a una mujer y a la infidelidad.

-No tiene pene y ahora le crecerá el estomago... es una jodida chica- dijo Severus enojado y terco -No quiero verlo.-

-Sigue teniendo un par de lindos huevos y no tiene tetas-le dijo Sirius serio enfrentando a su primo y emperador con la realidad -y eso que lleva a dentro sobre todo es tu hijo Severus- le recordó con dureza.

-¡¿Cual hijo, ni que hijo?- estaba ahora pasando por la etapa de negación el emperador.

-Bien si quieres negarlo y que nadie se entere, ¿Quieres que me lo lleve lejos del palacio?- Se ofreció sabiendo que eso le haría reaccionar.

-¡No! Déjalo en el harem, que le cuiden las viejas... y que si le pasa algo... la cabeza de ellas y de Dumbledore rodaran, estoy seguro de que ese viejo tiene algo que ver con todo esto.-

-¿Esa es tu decisión?- le pregunto Sirius levantándose serio.

-Si... es mi decisión y no lo estoy pidiendo bajo el fulgor de la rabia... Se lo que hago Sirius- aseguro.

-bien... ¿Quien le dará la noticia a Harry? nadie lo ha hecho, ni siquiera sabe... sobre lo que le han dado, pensamos que tu le dirías- le informo.

Severus no quería verlo, no quería sentir asco y vergüenza de sí mismo y del cuerpo de Harry, pero temía podía llegar a hacerlo si lo veía.

-Si... yo le diré- Asintió Severus después de todo era el rey no se acobardaría.

-Bien, ¿Te sientes mejor o Quieres que envié por Remus?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Si envía por Remus por si llega a ser necesario para Harry, pero tú vienes conmigo Black.

-Como ordenes- asintió total no era raro que estuviera cerca del emperador a casi cada momento el o sus mejores hombres, eran la guardia personal del emperador después de todo. Severus se levanto y se puso una bata, saliendo de su habitación hasta la del harem, no sabía que le diría: "Hola Harry, eres hombre pero estas encinta", no eso no podía decírselo, era una duda existencial y se juro mandar a latigar al anciano herbario por esto. Sirius fue con él, Remus se les unió en el camino a solicitud de su pareja y del rey, por si Harry llegaba a necesitar asistencia médica después de la noticia.

Harry yacía en su cama en las habitaciones que le habían asignado como favorito del harem, estaba recostado, sintiéndose mejor pero descansando a pedido de nana Minerva, pensaba tratando de encontrar su error para no volverlo a cometer, él era el favorito del rey y no iba a dejar de serlo, no iba a dejarse caer estando tan cerca de su meta, cuando vio al rey entrar en sus habitaciones, se irguió de inmediato en la cama a lo mejor el mal humor se le había pasado a Severus, pensó con esperanza, claro que se desconcertó al ver entrar también a Sirius y a Remus.

-Siéntate- ordeno el emperador detallando su rostro con sus ojos negros, pero no veía hacia el vientre de Harry, ahí donde estaba creciendo ahora un hijo suyo... - tenemos que hablar.-

-¿Qué sucede su majestad?- pregunto levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su rey nervioso tal vez el perdón había llegado por eso estaban Remus y Sirius aquí.

-¿Recuerdas que Minerva y las demás mujeres te han dado cosas, brebajes?- le pregunto Severus buscando la forma de empezar a decirle.

-Si señor son para tenerme listo para usted- asintió desconcertado por la pregunta repitiendo lo que las mujeres le decían siempre que se quejaba por el sabor de los brebajes desde el primer día que entro al harem, "para tenerte listo para el rey" siempre decían.

-No lo son, bueno si lo son pero no de la forma en que creerías Harry- dijo mirándole a los ojos verdes como las más brillantes esmeraldas- Son para que puedas crear un útero falso... un vientre falso que aloje mi semilla.

Harry lo miro sin entender o más bien una parte de su cerebro no quería entender, mientras ladeando su cabeza sintiendo todo su cabello negro como la noche caer por uno de sus brazos por el movimiento.

-¿Que quiere decir su majestad?

-Que estas encinta Harry... Estas esperando un hijo mío.- Le dijo Severus de forma directa.

-No- negó con la cabeza suavemente de forma calmada- está equivocado mi señor, se que estas ropas y el cabello me hacen parecer una mujer pero no lo soy- le aseguro pausadamente.

-Remus- miro Severus al médico por ayuda -serias tan amable de explicarle a Potter que no miento.

-¿Remus, podría explicarle a su majestad que en realidad no soy una mujer aunque me vea así?-l e suplico Harry y Sirius tuvo el descaro de mirar con pena a su pareja.

Remus suspiro acercándose con suavidad al de ojos verdes y tomo sus manos.

-Hay brebajes muy antiguos que datan de la época Heian, cuando las parejas encontraban amor y placer en personas de su mismo sexo... - le acaricio el cabello -pero la raza se extinguía así que... hicieron unos brebajes antiguos en el cual el vientre seco del hombre pudiera fertilizarse en el momento de ser pasivo en una relación meramente homosexual.

-yo...- Harry parpadeo -¿Usted hizo que me dieran eso?- miro al emperador sintiéndose traicionado por primera vez por su majestad.

-Realmente no...-Admitió Severus- pero al parecer mis órdenes fueron tergiversadas.

-Está diciendo que yo... yo estoy... ¿esperando un bebe Remus?-pregunto Harry y su mirada desesperada rogaba que el castaño se lo negara.

-Si... mi pequeño... estas encinta-le confirmo Remus con un suspiro.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con espanto cuando al fin proceso todo.

-Pero Remus- dijo hiperventilando -no es posible... soy un hombre.- protesto débilmente.

-ven tranquilízate Harry- le ayudo Remus, moviendo la mano sobre sus pulmones suavemente -shhh, pequeño respira... hay cosas que para los antiguos boticarios no son imposibles- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos negros - pero es una joven vida... la que se cría dentro de ti, el hijo del mismo emperador- dijo suavemente pero esas palabras removieron al serio Severus, que apenas llevo una mano a sus cabellos negros.

-¿Harry? - se inclino a su altura Sirius hablando al fin tomando sus manos -¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué te atormenta?-

-No es natural Sirius- le dijo con los ojitos verdes llenos de pánico.

-Remus y yo pensábamos en usarlos para tener nuestra propia familia. ¿Si lo hiciéramos estaría mal Harry?- le pregunto Sirius con suavidad.

-No- se apresuro a negar Harry, nadie había sido mas bueno con el que Remus y Sirius no quería ofenderlos.

-Es un arte antiguo Harry un antiguo arte que nos permitía amar a quien eligiera nuestros corazones no es nada malo, es un bebe, es un precioso regalo y una bendición.- le tranquilizo Sirius.

Severus bufo viendo más delicado a su hogosha mas..."mujer" mas como ella y de nuevo la rabia visceral se esta apropiando de él.

-Como sea... estas esperando un hijo y por ende te quedaras al cuidado de Remus.- le informo Severus.

Harry quien se había tranquilizado con las palabras de Sirius miro a Severus con rabia.

-es usted cruel, no es usted ni la sombra del rey justo que yo ame- aseguro por su falta de compasión su carácter saliendo a flote, ese que tanto tiempo trato de reprimir para cumplir su castigo.-que asi sea si es el deseo de su majestad así será- asintió molesto.

-Tú no eres ni la sombra de hogosha de cual me enamore- le dijo a su vez Severus saliendo de alli y cuando iba en el pasillo se dio cuenta muy tarde... muy tarde que su boca había hablado por él y le había dicho a Harry que se había enamorado de él.

Remus puso una mano en su boca a las palabras del emperador y Harry, Harry estaba demasiado absorto en la noticia y en sus propios sentimientos y parecía no haber notado la confesión del rey.

-El nunca me va a perdonar, es cruel y me odia con toda su alma-se lamento Harry con lagrimas en sus ojos no había reparado en la declaración de amor de su majestad era alguien demasiado herido para haberla registrado en realidad.

Remus solo atino a abrazarlo.

-Ya Harry, el corazón de su majestad es un laberinto un sin recorrer... pero puede ser, que no te odie tanto como demuestra- pensando en las palabras de su majestad y mirando a Sirius.

Sirius se encogió de hombros simplemente de acuerdo con su esposo, pero el ya se había supuesto hacia mucho tiempo que Severus se había enamorado del hogosha, porque mientras a Ronald Weasley lo había olvidado a Harry lo tenía muy presente cada día.

-Oh cielos Remus si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás- sollozó Harry.

-Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden devolverse Harry, y el tiempo es una de ellas...- le aseguro - solo debemos mirar hacia adelante pequeño y tener fe, que esta criaturita que crece en tu interior no es anormal, sino puede ser el puente entre tú y su majestad- le dijo suavemente Remus- el puede ser un regalo, que venga a daros el milagro que ambos necesitan.

-¿Un bebe?-pregunto Harry asombrado como si no se lo creyera.

-Un bebe Harry. Aunque sus circunstancias sean angustiosas, su vida no lo sea-termino besando la frente de Harry expresando el deseo de su corazón.

-¿Cómo es posible Remus?-pregunto con sus ojotes verdes bien abiertos-aun no lo entiendo.

-no te dañes la cabecita Harry solo paso- dijo colocado una manita del ex-hogosha en su vientre - aquí hay una vida... y debes cuidarla porque ahora es parte de ti.

-¿parte de mi?- repitió como si eso estuviera entrando resien a su cabesa.

-parte de ti y de su majestad...-asintió Remus.

-Tú siempre quisiste una familia Harry, míralo como que el cielo te está dando esa oportunidad- le dijo Sirius.

-Una familia-repitió Harry... -si siempre quise una familia-dijo al fin sonriendo suavemente.

Remus suspiro mirando por la ventana sin soltar al pequeño Harry, la familia que había deseado Harry, si, pero no era como el chiquillo seguramente se había imaginado, solo esperaba que las cosas con su majestad no se pusieran mas difíciles.

**Continuara…**

**Tala. tala. tala **-Muchas gracias ^^

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki-**Muchas gracias me alegra que la historia te este gustando ^^

**Izumi Masen v.B -**Ya veras lo que le esta sucediendo a Percy... mas adelante XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Habían pasado algunas horas, que realmente en su cabeza se habían hecho eternas, Percy abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, los mechones rojos se fueron hacia adelante y se tocó la cabeza mirando a todas partes sin reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó mirando a todas partes, entonces vio al capitán Prewrett, sentado a un lado del lecho- Capitán- dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Ya despertaste? el médico dice que estas mejor- le informo seriamente el pelirrojo más alto.

-¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Qué horas son?- pregunto confundido.

-estamos cerca del anochecer y estas en mi casa- le informo Bill.

-¿anochecer? ¡Debo irme!- dijo tratando de levantarse de inmediato al escuchar que ya el sol se había ocultado notando por primera ves que tenia puesto un Kimono.

-no vas a ningún lado, quédate recostado-le ordeno Bill levantándose de inmediato para retenerle en el lecho.

-No, debo irme- dijo sin obedecerle dándole una palmada en las manos para alejarlas de sí y levantarse.- ellos están solos.

-no vas a ningún lado, tus clientes tendrán que conseguirse otra persona que los atienda esta noche.

-¡no son mis clientes debo irme!- dijo moviéndose como un gusanito de los brazos del capitán que lo retenían para que no huyera.

-no puedes ir a ningún lado, no saldrás de esta casa hasta que sepa que no me dejaras en vergüenza.

-¿¡a usted qué demonios le importa si lo avergüenzo o no! ¡Jamás le importe o se le olvida que fue uno de los hombres que me la metió!

Bill le metió una fuerte bofetada silenciando los gritos del más joven.

-empieza por aprender a hablarme con respeto-le ordeno.-desde ahora vas a cambiar, antes no sabía que eras mi hijo ahora lo se así que desde ahora será un chico decente.

Percy le miro sintiéndose enojado y molesto.

-¿Ahora seré un chico decente?- le miro con rabia apenas contenido a los ojos - quiere saber porque me volví indecente... porque a los once años mendigaba comida en las calles… Para ellos… Solo para ellos, cuando Fudge ese maldito y asqueroso viejo me dijo que me daría comida… Unas migajas... ¿y sabe que me hizo? Me violo con cuatro ancianos asquerosos... ese fue el inicio de mi indecencia, perder la virginidad en las piernas de cuatro viejos por tres hogazas de pan y un poco de leche.-le echo en cara crudamente.

Bill trago la bilis que le subió a la garganta y acaricio el rostro de Percy con algo de remordimiento y piedad.

-no tendrás que mendigar mas comida de ahora en adelante te la proveere asi como educacion y todas las necesidades básicas, pero no te prostituirás mas ni me dejaras en vergüenza y de Fudge... de ese viejo me encargare yo... ¿quienes fueron los otros cuatro?-le interrogó.

Percy le quito la mano de su rostro mirándole mal.

-¿para qué? para que darle nombres que ya no interesan.

-bien no me los des ahora, empezare mientras con Fudge-dijo Bill aguantando su temperamento.

-Ya no interesa total ya me dieron el pago... tres hogazas de pan y leche- se levanto -. Pero debo irme... Le guste o no.

-no puedes irte, he dado órdenes de que se te sea prohibida la salida de esta casa hasta nuevo aviso-le informo Bill cruzándose de brazos con paciencia, como quien habla con un niño terco y testarudo.

-¡No puede hacerme eso! ¡ellos están solos!

-¿quiénes son ellos?-le pregunto impaciente.

-Mis hermanos- susurro bajando su cabeza- Mis hermanos se encuentran en las zonas pobres del sur del poblado... ellos... Son mi responsabilidad.

-¿hermanos?-pregunto bueno no era raro que Fleur hubiese tenido mas hijos... los hijos de esa... no mejor no pensar así-bien are que traigan a tus hermanos aquí.

-No... Ellos no se dejaran traer... George sufre de autismo y siempre está escondido porque Fred y Yo tememos que lo ahoguen-se vio obligado a confesar Percy.

-Oh genial-mascullo Bill-mandare a Charlie por ellos, el los traerá-aseguro -¿cómo son?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta para llamar a su hermano

-como Yo- dijo suspirando - ellos no vendrán con ustedes... Debo ir yo.

-tú no saldrás de aquí por ahora.

-no irán con ustedes- le rogo había hecho tantas cosas por ellos dos que más le daba arrastrarse un poco mas - por favor... déjeme ir por ellos... debía haberles llevado comida hoy… Por favor.

Bill le miro escéptico.

-Bien mandare a pedir el carruaje, cámbiate-le ordeno sacando un kimono de un perchero y arrojándolo a la cama- ponte ese kimono no saldrás con esas fachas, enviare a una sirvienta a ayudarte con el cabello-le advirtió.

Percy asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior viendo los kimonos no tan masculinos y con rapidez se cambio, colocándose también los tacos de madera y una sirvienta arreglo sus cabellos largos rojos en pequeños bucles que caían perfectos a los lados de su cara.

Bill ya le esperaba afuera impaciente, su hermano Charlie iría con ellos, el otro pelirrojo apenas un año más joven que Bill, tenía el cabello corto casi por las orejas y una expresión mucho más simpática de hecho era mucho más simpático y relajado. El no era del batallón de Bill, por lo que no había visto a Percy más que rara vez.

-Percy que hermoso luces esta noche-le saludo Charlie con una pequeña reverencia, su hermano ya le había informado del parentesco.

Percy le miro e hizo una reverencia.

- Gracias Prewret sama- le saludo, levantándose y subiéndose al carruaje.- aunque no sé porque estoy vestido de chica-murmuró.

-no estás vestido de chica-le dijo Bill simplemente mientras le indicaba al cochero la dirección.

-jamás me había puesto un kimono de flores de Sakura- dijo mirando por la ventana del carruaje... Viendo los cambios de las casas adineradas a las más pobres mientras el carruaje avanzaba.

-te sienta bien-le sonrió Charlie animándole.

-Gracias Prewret sama- suspiro Percy apretando sus manos sobre su kimono, apenas moviendo sus bucles rojos, viendo las cabañas azotadas por el invierno, viejas y destartaladas... las más pobres y afloro una sonrisa pequeña al ver a un pelirrojo cosechando.

- ¡Fred!- Exclamo al ver a su hermanito que a su haber tenia trece primaveras. Fred levanto la cara al escuchar el grito de su hermano mayor dejando el arroz que estaba recogiendo.

-Onishan- exclamó al ver a Percy bajar del carruaje extrañado por sus ropajes pero al ver a los dos inmensos hombres pelirrojos con su hermano dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado y desconcertado.

Percy solo pudo apresurarse a alcanzarlo con su mano y abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes... ellos... No nos harán daño.-le dijo con suavidad tratando de convencer a Fred y de paso a él mismo-George ¿donde esta?- pregunto alzando la canasta con el arroz -ellos son los capitanes Prewett.

-durmiendo-le respondió Fred tímidamente a pesar de solo tener 13 años era un crio muy listo.

-Percy este no es un buen sitio, ¿por qué no mejor buscas a tu otro hermanito para irnos?-le solicito Charlie, Bill se había quedado en silencio analizando al pelirrojo más pequeño que se abrasaba a Percy.

-está bien- Percy tomo la canasta donde Fred había estado recogiendo el arroz y fue a la cabañita desvencijada dejando a Fred allí, - ¿George?- pregunto sonriendo viendo a sus hermanito atado al lado de la única viga de la casa sobre algunas mantas, por miedo a que se escapara de casa -. Ven acá mi pequeño miquito- sonrió desatándolo y sintiéndolo encima suyo... Para luego salir- vámonos... Fred ven aquí no me sueltes-le ordeno Percy.

-¿A dónde vamos? a donde llevamos a George?-cuestiono Fred, mientras George miraba todo con absoluta curiosidad y entusiasmo. Cuando se acercaron Charlie les abrió la puerta del carruaje y Bill les indico con un gesto de su mano que subieran.

-bueno yo...- dijo entrando al carruaje atándose el otro extremo de la cuerda de la cintura de George a la suya- iremos a otra casa... ellos viven en ella-. Al ver la cara de comprensión y horror de Fred negó - No... No me acuesto con ellos- le dijo tomando su carita- no ahora por lo menos-fue sincero con su inteligente hermanito.

-¿Qué quieren de mi hermano?-exclamo Fred protectoramente encarando a los otros dos hombres.

-Nada de lo que piensas mocoso-le dijo Bill-Percy es mi hijo, y lo acabo de encontrar desde ahora yo me haré responsable de él, de ti y del otro también.

Viendo a Fred defenderlo lo abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por ahora eso es cierto Fred...- le alzo el rostro - es "él"- le recordó... aquel hombre que les había dejado...

-que quiere con nosotros?-le pregunto Fred a Percy.

-Supongo que mantenernos...- dijo besando los cabellos de su hermano con fuerza – Yo les cuidare siempre lo hago- le recordó besando la nariz de Fred.

-¿Y que con George?-pregunto Fred receloso-lo va a intentar ahogar?

-No- miro a Charlie y Bill - ellos no tocaran a George...- les advirtió a ambos capitanes -es un niño especial pero amoroso.

-no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño-aseguro Bill de forma tranquilizadora estirando una mano hacia George que le miraba curioso siguiéndolo con sus ojitos.

Percy alzo su mano para evitar que Bill le tocara.

-Ellos no son como yo... ellos son buenos, son puros- le aclaro mirándolo fijamente.

-no pensaba hacerle daño-aseguro Bill retirando su mano mientras volvían a su hogar.

Percy se quedo quieto mientras llegaban a la dichosa "casa" sintiendo los jalones de George que se movía con fuerza y lo único que lo detenía era la cuerda a su cintura que el pelirrojito gemelo no se sabía quitar.

- Espera George-le advirtió jalándolo - despacio - le ordeno con firmeza pero amorosamente.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto Charlie de forma amable a su sobrino.

-no gracias él es simplemente hiperactivo...- dijo sonriéndole a Charlie como jamás le había sonreído a Bill.

Al llegar a la casa el mayordomo les dio la bienvenida y respondió a algunas preguntas de Bill.

-bien si el médico llego lleven a los gemelos arriba-ordeno señalando a Fred y a George.

-Voy con ellos- dijo alzando un poco el kimono que llevaba para seguir a sus hermanitos... a la segunda planta, mordiéndose los labios para ver al médico y se giro a Bill.

-¿No le ahogaran verdad?-pregunto con medio.

-nadie los ahogara solo los revisaran-le tranquilizo, mientras una amable sirvienta se acercaba para cambiar a los dos niños con una batita para que el médico los revisara.

Percy se quedo con ellos... pero Bill vio exactamente la misma mancha que tenia Bill... la misma que tenia él.

-si señor ambos tienen la marca-asintió el doctor hacia Bill. Bill también asintió en reconocimiento.-mañana, Fred empezará a tomar clases entonces, a George... ¿se puede hacer algo por él?-pregunto

- Yo puedo pagar por ellos... puedo trabajar por ellos.-susurro dispuesto a pagar el precio.

-tú te dedicaras solo a aprender-le dijo Bill duramente-yo me encargaré de George y Fred.-le dijo sin admitir protestas.

-¡No, ellos no son como yo!- dijo levantándose - ellos son MI responsabilidad.

-Ellos son mi responsabilidad no la tuya-le dijo Bill simplemente-eso no está a discusión.

-Son mis hermanos... no son nada suyo.

-son mis hijos puedes pelear todo lo que quieras pero no ganaras-le aseguro-no contra mi Percy, contra mí nunca ganaras, solo lograras agotarte inútilmente-le aseguro.

-¡No son sus hijos son mis hermanos!- dijo de nuevo enfrentándolo, mientras colocaba a Fred y George detrás suyo.

-No me retes Percy no puedes conmigo-le advirtió.

-Son mis hermanos, usted jamás ha velado por ellos yo soy quien velo por ellos después de la muerte de mi mama- le enfrento molesto.

-Ahora yo tengo la custodia de los tres te guste o no y haré lo que quiera-aseguro bill

Se mordió los labios con fuerza y a pesar de ser solo un soldado... le dio una bofetada a Bill.

Bill se la devolvió y Fred grito abrasándose a su hermano asustado.

Apenas el cabello salió de la moña que le habían hecho a Percy, Bill no le había dado con verdadera fuerza, solo le había pegado a modo de advertencia.

- No es más que un animal.. No sé como mi madre pudo enamorarse de alguien como usted-. Le reto.

-le daba lo que le gustaba, me pario tres hijos-le dijo pero se cayó al ver la cara de Fred-si no te comportas solo se lo aras difícil a ellos-le aseguro conteniendo su temperamento.

Percy le miro con rabia poca contenida.

-Bastardo- Susurro más fue una amenaza bastante efectiva.,.. se quedo quieto...- si ni buen amante es- le gruño bajo para que solo le escuchara Bill, pero Charlie también alcanzo a escucharlo y tuvo que contener una carcajada al escuchar eso ultimo y Bill lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Dobby-ordeno a su mayordomo-escolta los niños a sus habitaciones-le ordeno.

-Yo voy con ellos- dijo serio el pelirrojito siguiendo al mayordomo... Total era verdad, claro que a su corta vida, Percy jamás había sabido que era un orgasmo.

-como usted ordene joven amo-dijo el mayordomo asintiendo

-No soy Joven amo Soy Percy Delacour- dijo alzando su naricita aristocrática así fuese lo que fuese y siguiendo a Fred y George... sonrió al ver la habitación de los gemelos... Era preciosa, incluso varias veces más grande que su propia casita.

-Percy Prewett nos indico el amo-le dijo el mayordomo.

-grgrgrg ese no es mi apellido... es Delacour.

El mayordomo no dijo nada mas en cambio le enseno el cuarto de los pequeños.

-para con su hermano George se tomaran cuidados especiales-prometió.

-¿cuidados especiales?- preguntó sin saber nada ya que lo máximo que hacían ellos era atarlo a la cintura para que no saliera huyendo por los arrozales.

-claro cuidado especial por su condición- asintió el mayordomo.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Percy mirando a Fred, su pequeño hermano era más inteligente y si usaba mucho mas la cabeza que el.

-¿qué cosas?-pregunto Fred acariciando el cabello de George.

-juguetes, cosas que le entretengan, alguien que le cuide todo el tiempo y que sea capaz de ensenarle las cosas básicas o ustedes ya se las han ensenado? tiene alguna forma de comunicarse? va al baño por el mimos? come por el mismo?-cuestiono el mayordomo para informarse.

-No come solo- dijo Percy - debemos alimentarlo, tampoco se sabe bañar, no le hemos enseñado muchas cosas... se comunica haciendo soniditos.

-bien nosotros contrataremos gente que pueda ensenarle todo eso-le aseguro el mayordomo

-mm pero yo no tengo tanto dinero.- suspiro Percy preocupado

-su padre lo tiene señor- le sonrió el mayordomo con amabilidad

Percy le miro y no dijo nada... total el no consideraba a Bill su padre... solo pudo mirar por la ventana y esperar, solo esperar que aquel futuro no fuera peor del que tenía antes, aunque… miro a sus hermanos… por ellos no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

**Continuara….**

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki-Severus se va a arrepentir pero todo paso a paso ^^

Izumi Masen v.B -Sip abra continuacion de todas es solo que e estado liada con la universidad pero ya le sigo ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

-¡Ronald!- se escucho el grito de Lucius al ver a su hijo Scorpius tratando de usar los tacos de madera como si fuese una chica.

-¿Qué?-pregunto entornando los ojos y saliendo de la biblioteca a ver ahora por que gritaba el rubio histérico que tenia por esposo.

-¿Cómo que que? Explícame que hace Scorpius como si fuese una chica... Cámbialo inmediatamente.

-¿Scorpius?-vio a su hijos con sus ropas y rio -¿Amor que haces con mi ropa?- le pregunto divertido inclinándose para estar a su altura.

-¡quelo sel como mamita!- dijo abrazando al pelirrojo... Causando más de un sincope en el rubio.

-amor no puedes ser como mamita- rio agachándose a su altura y acariciando su cabello rubio -tu eres un nene y mama una nena- le explico -pero si eres un buen chico tendrás una esposa mejor que mamita- le prometió quitándole calmadamente los zapatitos.

-pero mami tene ochichi como io y ¡papi!- dijo mirándole -¡entonches yo quelo ser como mami!-

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- se agito Lucius -lo último que me faltaba.-

-pero es diferente corazón- le explico Ron ignorando a Lucius quitándole su enorme kimono a su hijo -mama tiene el lugar de una mujer en la casa y tu no le puedes decir a nadie que mama tiene un ochichi- le explico -tu tendrás el lugar de tu papi cuando seas grande y tendrás una familia con una esposa y bebes- le explico besando su cabecita.

-no, yo quelo sel como mi mami, hachendo aleglos con floresh.-

-eso sí que no... Deja la tontería Scorpius!- dijo serio Lucius zarandeando a su hijo- eres un varón- Le grito el rubio.

-Lucius así solo lo estas asustando ahí otras formas de explicarle las cosas no tienes que usar la violencia con el- exclamo Ron tratándolo de separar del asustado pequeño.

-¡No ya basta tu lo estas afeminando!- le jalo alejándolo -lo mejor es la escuela de soldados... y alejarlo de tu mala influencia.

-No Lucius, basta lo estas asustando por favor- le suplico Ron sin soportar ver a su niño llorando.

-No basta tú-. Sin importar jalonear del brazo a Scorpius... Ni las lagrimas del niño -Tú no eres su madre... No tienes un solo derecho a joder por él, ¿entendido?-

-soy la única madre que ha tenido y conocido- le grito Ron sumamente ofendido -suéltalo lo estas lastimando- le ordeno.

-Tú no me mandas- dijo enojado - no eres su madre- empujo a Ron y arrastrando a Scorpius del brazo. Ron cayó al suelo y cuando se trato de levantar para ir a defender a su hijo una de las empleadas lo sostuvo para que no se levantara no era lo mejor enfrentarse a Lucius en ese estado.

-¡y Tu deja de llorar!-dijo empujando a su hijo que sollozaba y lloraba entre sus brazos - ¡Manden a llamar a Charlie Prewett quiero ver a ver si puede corregir a este!- encerró a su hijo en una pequeña habitación.

-Es un monstruo como puede tratar a mi niño así- sollozo Ron con impotencia viendo como Lucius se llevaba a su bebe lejos de él.

-Ya mi señora... el señor siempre ha tenido mal carácter... sobre todo con el niño Draco en ese estado.

-¿y qué culpa tiene mi Scorpius, no ve el daño que le hace?- reclamo el pelirrojo.

-Son hombres señora... no quieren ver a sus hombres vestidos de chicas.

-Es solo un niño ahí otras formas de enseñarle- aseguro.

-Los hombres mi señora, son así, no les gusta sentirse disminuido o menos viriles.

-Es solo un bebe- sollozo -está asustado, déjenme ir con el- suplico.

-No señora, el señor puede enojarse peor con usted y con el niño Scorpius.

-pero mi bebe me necesita- ahogo Ronald un sollozó preocupado.

-Mi señora...- dijo la empleada suspirando.

-Está llorando, ¿es que no lo escuchas?- pregunto con una mirada de suplica.

-si mi señora... pero si va seguro... el señor le castigara a usted y al niño de paso también...

Ron sabía que tenía razón así que solo pudo abrasarse a sí mismo, tendría que esperar a que Lucius se fuera para ir por su niño.

La sirvienta solo le acompaño un rato, ya que Lucius estaba tan enojado que lo mando al cuarto sin quererle ver en su habitación, Ron sollozaba con la cabeza en la almohada...un vientecito llego a la habitación.

-¿por qué lloras comadreja?- pregunto una voz sibilina.

-No me llamo comadreja- se defendió automáticamente limpiándose su rostro -¿tu quien eres?-

La voz resonó y el chico se sentó en la cama.

-Eres rojo como las comadrejas- dijo mirándolo con aquellos ojos platas etéreas, su edad no pasaba de trece años.

Ronald suspiro al escuchar la infantil lógica.

-Romilda mi nombre es Romilda- dijo ya por costumbre era el nombre que le había puesto Lucius a su disfraz de mujer -¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto sin reconocer al rubito.

-jajajajajaja- no pudo evitarlo y soltar la carcajada el rubio- ¿Romilda? ¿Romilda? Tu... desde cuando las mujeres tienen manzana de Adán- dijo tocando su manzana haciendo que Ron sintiera escalofríos ante el frio toque.

-eh- se echo hacia atrás el pelirrojo llevándose una mano a la garganta. -¿quién eres?- repitió su pregunta.

-Draco.- dijo despectivo - Draco Lucius.

-Draco Lucius... ¿eres algo de mi esposo?- pregunto impresionado.

-Si- rio pero no dijo nada mas -¿por qué lloras?-

-Porque Lucius es un imbécil, castigo a Scorpius solo porque mi niño es diferente- explico.

-ah Scorp- se acomodo el cabello rubio - demasiado suave para ser un Malfoy ¿verdad?

-según Lucius si, pero mi Scorpius es perfecto- aseguro Ronald defendiendo al pequeño.

-sí, pero no al estándar de un Malfoy, menos del general Malfoy- le miro - pero bueno teniendo en cuenta la "madre" de Scorp... pues es más que lógico que no sea tan buen Malfoy.

Ronald lo miro torvamente.

-mi niño no tiene alma de soldado eso no es malo- aseguro.

-por eso digo, no tiene alma de Malfoy, seguramente por su madre.

-bien entonces áselo entender a Lucius y que deje en paz a Scorpius- le dijo Ron.

-mmm, creo que vamos a tener problemas para decirle al general.- rio -Pero lo entenderá, no es malo, solo es medio animal.-

-Es un animal completo no medio- aseguro recordando las lagrimas de Scorpius tenía que estar tan asustado su chiquito.

-pero en parte ese animal completo tiene razón, le estas creando miedo a su papa mientras tú le defiendes a capa y espada y Scorpius es su heredero, su único hijo varón, si mañana muriese, quien tomaría su lugar seria el pequeño y no has dejado que se desarrolle como corresponde.

-Solo lo he protegido y amado eso no es malo- se defendió.

-No... Pero lo has hecho en exceso, te has volcado en Scorpius- dijo el rubio -tiene seis años debe cambiarse solo y tener pequeñas responsabilidades que lo hagan un gran hombre que pueda encargarse de su familia... no un bebe que busque a su "mama Romilda" en cada pasito que da.

-el es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, lo único que es realmente puro en mi vida, el me quiere el me hace sentir bien no como mi esposo-dijo con ironía- sé que cuando tiene sexo conmigo no es precisamente en mi en que piensa, ni siquiera se para que se caso conmigo- suspiro.

-Bueno- se sentó a su lado - comadreja te salvo la vida, deberías poner de tu parte... pero muy aparte de tus relaciones sexuales con el general...- dijo ladeando la cabeza -. Deberás pensar en el futuro como va a ser Scorpius si sigues en exceso mimo.-

-Lo sé estoy tratando de remediarlo de enseñarle a hablar correctamente pero es algo difícil cuando siento que debe compensarle por toda la dureza de Lucius- suspiro.

-Entonces ninguno de los dos piensa en Scorpius.

-Claro que si solo pienso en el-aseguro Ron

-No, piensas en ti, en llenar los vacios sentimentales que tienes... dejando que Scorp sea un niño mimado...y el general trata de reponer en Scorp lo perdido...

-yo realmente amo a Scorpius como a mi propio hijo-aseguro en un susurro

-si lo amas... pero por eso debes pensar... como lo esa criando y si es la forma adecuada- se levanto - debo irme y piensa en lo que te dije.

-entonces, ¿qué es lo adecuado? ¿Dejar que se convierta en un soldado?-l e preguntó Ron aunque ni el mismo entendía por qué hablaba eso con un niño.-espera, ¿a dónde vas?-

-debo irme - le miro - pero no es necesario que se convierta en soldado, si pones limites puede ser un buen administrador y de esa forma perpetrar l apellido- rio - adiós comadreja- se despidió.

-espera, ¿a dónde vas?- trato de preguntar pero el rubio se había ido demasiado rápido dejando al pelirrojo confuso.

-señora- en ese momento le sobresalto la vos de la vieja ama de llaves -¿hablaba con alguien señora?- le pregunto confundida al ver al pelirrojo solo.

-si estaba este chico rubio aquí…. Draco si Draco el dijo que era familia de Lucius pero se fue demasiado rápidamente- le dijo Ron desconcertado.

-¿Draco?-pregunto el ama de llaves pálida -¿vistes al amito Draco? Es imposible mi señora.-aseguro.

-El amito Draco? Era un chico rubio, de apariencia suave tenía los ojos platas y un listón del mismo color de sus ojos.- le informo y el ama de llaves palideció aun más si era posible.

-Por todos los cielos, vio al amito Draco pero es imposible, el amo Draco es quien está en el cuarto del fondo donde el amo Lucius no lo deja entrar ama, el amo Draco lleva muchísimo tiempo en lo que dicen es un coma, el esta como dormido no ha despertado en largo tiempo.-le informo seria.-

-Yo… ¡ay! santo hable con un fantasma- se asusto el pelirrojo.

La Mujer también se asusto... aunque no sabía si creerle al ama…

-Yo... yo... dios necesito ir a descansar- susurro el pelirrojo.

-Siéntese señora...-

-tráeme un te necesito algo para los nervios-le pidió Ronald sentándose y respirando profundo... ¿un fantasma? en realidad había hablado con un fantasma.

-sí, mi señora- dijo yendo por el dichoso te para la señora mandándolo con una de las otras sirvientas, viendo entrar por la puertecilla de atrás a Prewett, Charlie. -Hola rojito como estas- pregunto la regordeta sirvienta - siéntate... el amo Lucius está ocupado y la ama... esta indispuesta.

-Hanna mi querida dama-abraso a la vieja el pelirrojo riendo había traído unos papeles para Lucius del escuadrón, Ron que había bajado a la cocina, pues él te que le había enviado estaba soso, no noto al pelirrojo, Charlie al ver a la señora de la casa quedo sin aliento, si no fuera una mujer tan hermosa diría... dios le dejaba sin aliento sentía su corazón encogerse y querer llorar, pero no hiso nada de eso solo le hiso una reverencia.

-mi señora disculpe mi descortesía-le dijo saludándole con una reverencia.

-oh... mi Niño... ella es nuestra señora Romilda Malfoy, la esposa del amo Lucius- le presento el ama de llaves- Ama él es uno de los muchachos de mi señor.

-Charlie Prewett a sus servicios mi señora-le dijo Charlie torpemente, esa pelirroja le hacía sentir fuertemente pero no de una forma lujuriosa o mal intencionado sino más bien tierno.

-Charlie- dijo entrando Lucius saludando amistosamente al chico al verlo.- ¿Ya has conocido con mi esposa verdad?-le pregunto al ver a Ronald ahí.

-Me retiro esposo-dijo Ron mirando al pelirrojo con curiosidad dando una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Mi general-le dijo a Lucius sacudiendo la cabeza el pelirrojo mayor-tiene una esposa muy hermosa- le felicito.

-Gracias Charlie - le dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera- Es muy hermosa, solo que tiene un genio endemoniado,-le confesó- Trae sake a mi despacho- le ordeno al ama de llave antes de llevar a Charlie a su despacho.

-entonces las apariencias engañan por qué se ve muy suave su esposa- Sonrió Charlie divertido.

-Si las apariencias-suspiro el rubio.

-Bueno aquí le traigo mi general, me ordenaron entregarle estos papeles urgentes- le informo pasándole el royo de pergamino.

-Las apariencias engañan Charlie- dijo abriendo los pergaminos y revisándolos - quiero que Scorpius entre al regimiento.

-Scorpius,.. Scorpius... ah su hijo capitán- asintió con una sonrisa -será un placer entrenarlo.-acepto Charlie que normalmente se encargaba de los entrenamientos de los novatos.

-si solo tiene seis años... pero allí donde vez mi mujer lo tiene medio estúpido, está hecho todo un niño de mami- confeso incomodo.

-¿madre consentidora?-le pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice el pelirrojo relajado.

-extremadamente, Scorpius tiene problemas de lenguaje... incluso algunos de motricidad para su edad...

-bueno eso seguro se le arregla en el ejercito tranquilo general tendré paciencia con su chiquillo-le prometió.

-si... solo debo tener paciencia lo sé...- suspiro - pero me está costando Charlie.

-a veces las mujeres son así capitán, su esposa lo que necesita es una niña de verdad para consentir, hágale una nenita y veras que deja a Scorpius en paz dentro de nueve meses cuando le nazca- le dijo Charlie.

Si Charlie supiera, pensó Lucius.

- Creo que eso no va a poder... luego de Scorpius no he podido tener más hijos.

-oh, ¿y adoptar uno?- le aconsejo.

-puede ser... claro cuando mi esposa madure un poco aun es... algo joven... Yo le duplico la edad.- le informo.

Charlie asintió comprensivo.

-Si eso es lo mejor y un poco de mano dura general, no puede dejar que convierta a su chico en una chica es el único que tiene- sonrió Charlie.

-Si mano dura si se dejara, creo que la maldita es mas manipuladora de lo que cree... va a necesitar clases de etiqueta es una comadreja salvaje- medio sonrió con ironía.

-una comadreja-sonrió-tenía un hermano que era como una comadre el muy astuto-sonrió con nostalgia el pelirrojo.

-¿Un hermano? ¿Bill?- le pregunto

-No... El murió antes de que nos conociera, desapareció y nunca se le encontró, se llamaba Ronald- negó levantándose -bueno disculpe será mejor que me retire- sonrió despidiéndose con amabilidad de su capitán.

-Ronald- se quedo quieto Lucius - ¿Ronald también era hijo de Arthur verdad?- dijo serio pero el color de su piel había mudado casi a dos blancos mas.

-si... el hijo más joven- dijo incomodo aunque sabía que el general sabia quienes eran realmente él y Bill.-ni yo ni Bill estábamos, estábamos fuera cuando volvimos nuestros padres estaban muertos y Ronald no estaba-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tus padres...- dijo levantándose cerrando los ojo...- Margareth Weasley... Molly y Arthur...lo siento mucho Charlie pensé que solo eran ustedes...

-Estaba también Ronald él era apenas un bebe cuando papa murió- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-el solo desapareció no estaba ahí cuando volvimos. Suponemos que murió nunca llamaron a pedir un rescate ni nada.

-Ronald... - se quedo quieto mirando a Charlie tal vez debería... viendo entrar a la Ama de llaves lo tomo como una señal.- Hanna llama a mi esposa...- le ordeno Lucius que fuera por "la" pelirroja.

-¿a la señora a estas horas?-le pregunto la vieja pero asintió yendo por la señora.

-tráigala... Y tu Charlie no te vayas- repartió sus ordenes Lucius, esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que estaba asiendo.

-¿sucede algo general?- pregunto Charlie extrañado, mientras el ama de llaves volvía poco después con Ron con el largo cabello rojo y envuelto en una bata dado que había estado ya metido en la cama cuando el ama de llave le busco.

-¿qué sucede esposo?- pregunto Ron ajustándose mejor su bata al ver al otro pelirrojo ahí.

-Charlie jamás supe que ustedes tuvieran otro hermano...- le miro fijo y seriamente, mientras le metía a la cara no iba a decirle en realidad que él les había ocultado a Ronald cuando lo descubrió, cuando el emperador lo puso literalmente en sus manos con la orden de castrarlo y mandarlo a un prostíbulo, habían cosas que no necesitaban ser dichas- hace un tiempo todos supieron del castigo del Emperador a su Hogosha ¿Verdad?- miro a Charlie mientras tomaba la mano Ron atrayéndolo hacia sí- ese Hogosha tenía un amigo que debía llevar el mismo castigo ser castrado y llevado al prostíbulo.

-Si la concubina real todos sabemos su historia- asintió Charlie sin entender a que venía todo esto no mirándola la mujer de su general en bata por respeto.

-Si el encargado del castigo era Yo... pero no pude Charlie... ni castrarlo ni mandarle al prostíbulo aun es muy joven y yo le doblaba la edad- miro a Ron que tenía sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par - Mi esposa no es Romilda... Es Ronald... Weasley- hubiera podido seguir con la mentira, Total Ron no recordaba nada era un bebe no tendría más de dos anitos cuando sus padres murieron y los chicos le habían pasado por muerto, pero algo dentro del le decía que debía decírselos ahora, que era importante hacerlo…. Y Lucius siempre seguía sus instintos.

Charlie volteo su cabeza con rapidez hacia Ronald impresionado y entonces noto que era en realidad un hombre.

-¿Ronnie?-susurro.

-Ronald... Supongo que es el hijo menor de Arthur- le dio la mano de su "esposa" a Charlie.

-¿Ronnie eres tú?- se acercó a él Charlie tomando su rostro entre sus manos y con la manga de su camisa le quito el maquillaje viendo su rostro parecido al de su padre.

-Yo... ¿quién eres?- pregunto en un susurro Ronald mirándole a la cara.

Lucius se sentó mirándoles.

-Es Charlie, él y Bill son los únicos supervivientes de Arthur y Molly Weasley tus padres- Le informo a Ron.

-Yo... no los conozco- miro Ronald inseguro a Lucius en busca de ayuda.

-No puedo creer que estés vivo- susurro Charlie -Bill no se lo va a creer.-

-Son hijos de tus padres… por ende son tus hermanos.-

-yo... yo...- trato de decir tensamente, Charlie soltó a Ronald y este se relajo.-

-Es normal no nos conoces, ¿Qué te parece conocernos poco a poco?-le pregunto Charlie. -si a Lucius le parece- dijo mirando al rubio.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente, claro Charlie recordando que mientras le veas seguirá siendo mi esposa... debido a las órdenes del emperador, mi cabeza puede estar rodando. Y la de tu hermano conmigo, cualquier tema relacionado a la concubina real, es… delicado para nuestro emperador, y Ronald entra en la categoría de relacionado con la concubina real.

-le agradezco que le haya salvado general- asintió Charlie seriamente, sinceramente agradecido.

Mientras por otro lado Harry sonrió al ver a Remus.

-Remus, Remus llegas tarde-dijo echándose para que el médico lo revisara con entusiasmo- ¿cómo esta mi bebe hoy?- pregunto Harry con prisas.

Remus rio sacando su equipo médico, Harry ahora estaba en la mejor habitación del palacio, luego de las del emperador.

-Oh Harry- rio el hombre de cabellos castaños - he tenido algunos pacientes, pequeño prongs.

-Mira Remus me han enviado muchos regalos- sonrió señalando una esquina de la habitación. Debido al cambio de habitaciones la gente se había echo ideas equivocadas sobre la favorita así que le enviaban regalos para el bebe buscando congraciarse con el emperador.

-Oh si muchos regalos, ya todos saben que estas encinta- viendo algunas prendas enviadas para el bebe y para el mismo Harry.

-si son cosas para mi bebito-sonrió-además Severus me cambio a estas habitaciones- le señalo -son enormes. ¿Qué crees que pasara conmigo Rem?- le pregunto.

-¿Pasar de que Harry?- le pregunto mirando su inexistente pancita.

-pasar conmigo. ¿El me quitara mi bebe?- pregunto inseguro tocándose su pancita plana.

-No creo, - le dijo alzando el kimono revisando su vientre - el emperador no te quitara el bebe, las niñas que han nacido bajo el emblema del emperador jamás han sido retiradas de sus madres.- le tranquilizó.

-¿y si es un niño? nana Minerva dice que será uno- le dijo en vos baja.

-si es un varón necesitara a su madre Harry aun cuando eres un chico eres su gestante, ni el emperador es tan cruel- le tranquilizó.

-¿seguro? por que el me odia- susurro Harry- aunque, ¿si me odia porque me envió aquí?- pregunto confundido mas para sí mismo que para Remus.

-bueno puede ser, pero en todo su caparazón de Odio, es justo y sabe que al ser el gestante ahora de su bebe debes tener privilegios Harry.- le dijo sin aclararle que el emperador no lo odiaba…el emperador solo estaba enfadado.

Harry asintió.

-tengo miedo Remus- susurro- no quiero perder a mi bebe- dijo frotando su estomago plano en círculos.

-no lo perderás ya verás...- le reconforto aun sabiendo que tan voluble era la voluntad del emperador- Sirius y yo te protegeremos a ti y ese bebe- le prometió.

-gracias- sonrió más relajado confiando en Remus.

-No es de agradecimiento pequeño, es de cuidado... y de justicia.

-aun así estoy muy agradecido con ambos Remus- sonrió Harry con sinceridad- han hecho mi vida mucho mas fácil.

-tu vida no ha sido fácil Harry- le arreglo las ropas - listo tu bebe está bien y estas en el peso adecuado... Vamos debes salir un poco a los jardines.

-hai- asintió arreglándose -¿vienes conmigo?

-claro debo cuidarte- le recordó salando con Harry y con las guardias de compañía...

Se sentaron a tomar el té en el jardín, Harry reía mientras tomaban el té, hasta que se doblo sobre sí mismo con dolores en el abdomen y la tasa de te cayendo de sus manos.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Guardias!- dijo Remus levantándose agarrando a Harry alzándolo con facilidad... - llamen Sirius y a Albus ¡ahora!

-Remus me duele- sollozo Harry agarrándose a Remus.

-Ya va ya va- dijo acostándolo quitándole el kimono viendo sangre escandalosa salir de su recto - ¡Mierda, mierda!- empezó a sacar cosas de su maletín - por un demonio llamen a Albus ¡ahora!- Grito desesperado Remus - ¡ya, ya pequeño quieto, quieto no te muevas!- le ordeno empezando colocar compresas en la abertura de sus nalgas.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi bebe?- sollozo Harry mientras traían al viejo herbario y avisaban al emperador.-Remus mi bebe- gritaba Harry asustado.

-Ya cálmate- le ordeno igual de histérico el bebe del emperador no podía morir, era la única posibilidad de Harry…. y de Severus- No le pasara nada pero ¡cálmate!- los ojos dorados de Remus se fijaron - Albus... esta abortando... mis comprensas no frenan el sangrado.

-Déjame espacio niño- dijo el herbolario asiendo beber a Harry de un pote que portaba en su mano.

Remus miro al hombre canoso y viejo atendiendo a Harry mientras el tomaba la mano de este.

-Cálmate pequeño- Le susurraba el castaño al de ojitos verdes.

El sangrado se fue deteniendo mientras Harry sollozaba en brazos de Remus.

-¿Que comió y que bebió?- pregunto el viejo -tráiganme lo que tomara- ordeno. -¿avisaron al emperador?- cuestiono.

-El emperador fue avisado- dijo uno de los guardias trayendo todo lo que la concubina real había comido y bebió. Remus se levanto oliendo cada una de las cosas...

- el té, en apariencia inofensiva no sentía nada raro, maldita sea es ¡Acónito!- gruño Remus como una bestia que daba miedo...

-Prepara un calmante- le ordeno Albus a Remus- estoy parando el sangrado pero el estado de Harry no ayuda al bebe-dijo ya que el chico no dejaba de sollozar asustado.

-claro- se quedo quieto aplacando sus instintos y preparando el mismo él te- Toma Harry- le dio el te despacio en la boquita, limpiando sus lagrimas despacio.

Afuera el ya enterado el emperador, mando a llamar a la sirvienta y esta confeso en lagrimas haber recibido dinero de Cho Chang, los ojos negros del emperador se clavaron en la muchacha, una de la del harem.

Harry se embobo por el té y se quedo relajado mientras el viejo Albus y Remus salvaban a su bebe. Sirius estaba tenso al lado de Severus.

-¿Sus ordenes sus majestad?- pregunto tensamente el capitán de los hogoshas.

-La muerte- sentencio seriamente Severus sin piedad en su tono de vos - morirá halada por cuatro caballos, es la pena por traición...- se escucharon los gritos de la mujer de típico aspecto oriental- al igual que la sirvienta, no atentaron contra una concubina sino contra el heredero del emperador, contra su príncipe.

-Sus deseos son ordenes su majestad- asintió serio Sirius -yo mismo me encargare de su detención. -prometió Sirius asiéndole un gesto a dos de sus hogoshas para que se quedaran con Severus mientras el iba a cumplir sus ordenes y se llevaban tanto a la sirvienta como a la otra concubina arrestadas.

Severus espero frente a las habitaciones de Harry, hasta que Albus salió, cuando el viejo herbolario salió, Severus se apresuro a entrar encontró a Remus arreglando las sabanas de Harry que estaba dormido, se acercó a Harry ignorando a los hogoshas que se habían apostado en las puertas y a Remus que le cedió el espacio. Severus tomo la mano de Harry entre las suyas y la beso.

-todo va a estar bien-le prometió en vos baja, a su concubina que sonrió entre el sueño inducido por los brebajes que le habían dado.

**Continuara….**

**Ro**-Muchas gracias me alegro que te gustara, espero que este capitulo también lo aga ^^

**Himeno Sakura Hamasak**i -Gracias aquí tienes mas y pronto para que no haya quejas XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

-Su majestad puede retirarse si lo desea-le dijo Remus al emperador que aun estaba junto al lecho donde descansaba Harry- la concubina real ya está estable-le recordó amablemente.

Severus, miro al castaño galeno de arriba abajo.

- No me voy, quiero velar...- por Harry gritaba su mente - por mi heredero, después de todo Harry no puede perderlo- se sentó en una inmensa poltrona viendo la palidez casi etérea del chico de ojos verdes y cabello azabache.

Remus entorno los ojos él no había nacido ayer, el sabia que en realidad el emperador no se quería separar de Harry por mucho que lo negara. Se acercó a su paciente, revisando que la intravenosa estuviera en orden.

-Con su permiso me retirare unos momentos debo ir donde Albus por algunas hiervas para Harry-le informo Remus con una corta reverencia saliendo dándole privacidad a la pareja real... Bueno al emperador y su concubina mejor dicho.

Severus espero el tiempo prudencial para acercarse a Harry, cuando supuso ya no había nadie se levanto y luego se sentó a la orilla de la cama, admiro su cabello largo, realmente le gustaba más corto y despeinado, admiro la fragilidad de sus pómulos, pero le gustaba cuando estaba más llenito y sobre todo cuando andaba sin maquillaje... admiro sus labios, aquellos que sabían a menta y láudano, admiro las largas pestañas negras cerradas, bueno siempre fue hermosamente bello en sus facciones.

- Harry, no me vallas a dejar- susurro besando la manita fría que tenía el moderno instrumento medico… todo un descubrimiento no hacía demasiado tiempo- No me dejes... te lo ruego- susurro el emperador.

-Severus- susurro Harry abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, claramente aun drogado por las cosas que le daban Albus y Remus para su recuperación.

-Solo no te vayas-. Susurro con suavidad cerrando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes con una de sus manos para que descansara.

-No voy a ningún lado no voy a dejar a mi Severus- murmuro adormilado sin tardar en volver a quedar inconsciente por culpa de las drogas, Remus creía que lo mejor era que descansara para que se recuperara él y el producto que llevaba en el vientre. Severus con suavidad y al saberle dormido... le beso en los labios, y se sentó de nuevo en el silloncito de la habitación que había asignado para Harry... cerró los ojos queriendo pensar que Harry no moriría... que se quedaría con él hasta el fin de la eternidad.

-o-o-o-o-

Remus suspiro fuera de las habitaciones de Harry, con el moral con las hiervas en sus manos, porque algunas cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles porque... lo sintió sin siquiera escucharlo, al voltearse sobresaltado lo vio ahí alto rubio e imponente, la persona a la que le había fallado dos veces... no una sino dos veces.

Lucius le miro seriamente como quien mira una enfermedad contagiosa.

- Lupin- saludo con su típico arrastrar de las palabras.

-General Malfoy- asintió Lupin en su dirección avergonzado, nunca se perdonaría así mismo por no haber podido salvar las preciadas vidas que el rubio le confió, pero él no había podido hacer mas, lo había intentado todo... uno estaba más allá de su poder salvarlo, el otro ni siquiera sabía que le había llevado a ese estado lo mas que había podido hacer fue atarlo a la vida utilizando en ese momento el invento más novedoso creado, las intravenosas que hacían actuar las medicinas más rápido, así podían alimentarlo, darle los suplementos, pero por lo que el sabia el pequeño Malfoy no había salido aun del coma del que Lucius le había pedido como médico que lo sacara.

-Así que ahora tienes a cargo la vida de la concubina- dijo con algo de retintín.

-Soy el médico de palacio así que si-asintió con un suspiro.

Lucius lo rodeo como una serpiente a su presa, despacio pero dispuesto a atacar, se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-¿Lo salvaras como Salvaste a Draco o si quiera a la madre de Scorp?- pregunto venenosamente.

-Eso no fue mi culpa Lucius y estoy realmente cansado de que me hagas sentir culpable por eso, tu amante tuvo problemas todo su embarazo no lo quiso interrumpir a tiempo, cuando se lo advertí, insistió en llevarlo a término en darte un hijo, que te sacara a Arthur de la cabeza y te dejara amarle a él, como consecuencia se desangro en el parto y Draco... simplemente no tengo ni idea de por qué no despierta... soy un medico no dios tal vez deberías darte cuenta-le informo Remus sin alterarse.

-Qué bonita excusa, espero que si algo le pasa al mocoso del emperador no le digas lo mismo- dijo con los ojos azules acerados pero con un fino remordimiento, llevaba años culpando a Remus por la muerte de Evan, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Remus, la culpa era suya, había sido él quien había sido incapaz de amar a Evan, con su cabello rojo y sus ojos azules había usado a su amante como el sustituto de su único verdadero amor de Arthur. Evan había querido darle tanto un hijo que se había embarazado de Scorpius, pensaba que si tenía un hijo de Lucius… Lucius podría olvidar a Arthur, había sido su falta de amor lo que había obsesionado a Evan con tener un hijo y esto lo que lo había matado. Pero Draco… ese maldito castaño había tenido la cara de decirle que no había forma medica de despertar a su hijo… que medicamente no tenía nada… le había fallado a él… y a Draco, a su hijo postrado en una cama apenas vivo.

Remus sabía que no podía razonar con Lucius, el era el chivo expiatorio de Lucius y su frustración en ese tema, así que solo se dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación de la concubina real, no pensaba dejar morir a Harry no dejaría morir a nadie mientras pudiera impedirlo, además Harry era fuerte el estaría bien.

-o-o-o-o-

El día era particularmente bonito, George saltaba sobre un hermoso campo de flores, mientras Percy lo llevaba atado a una cuerda de su cintura a la de George, giro un poco y vio a Fred metido en libros, sabía que su hermano era doblemente inteligente, mucho mejor que él, que Fred estaba hecho para grandes cosas y él se las ayudaría a obtener. Percy no llevaba sandalias y el kimono estaba ajustado a sus caderas dejando ver las rodillas... total con George se volvía un asco al salir al campo.

-¿Joven, quiere que les sirvamos la merienda?-pregunto uno de los sirvientes que les acompañaban al paseo, Bill no dejaba salir a sus recién encontrados hijos solos.

-si por favor- dijo Percy jalando a George - ven aquí... que vamos a comer y necesito lavarte...

Los sirvientes rápidamente dispusieron la sabana para los jóvenes y se apresuraron a servirles la merienda, mientras Fred se sentaba correctamente, George por su parte no hiso caso a Percy hasta que vio que ponían los pastelitos... le gustaban los pastelitos.

-litos ercy litos-le grito con entusiasmo a su hermano. Fred sonrió ante la alegría de George ante los dulces.

-Sí pero primero la comida George- dijo viendo a Fred que ya iba a darle un pastelito a su gemelo- no se los des aun- dijo sentando a George - vamos abre la boca si te comes todo... te doy los pastelitos.-le prometía Percy.

George tenía sus ojitos fijos en los pastelitos mientras abría su boquita obediente, Fred comía con elegancia aprendía rápido de los profesores que Bill les había puesto, para orgullo de este. Percy aun cuando tenía clases por andar más pendiente de George no tenía la elegancia que ya demostraba Fred.

-¡Di ah Georgi!- sonrió tomando un poco de comida en sus dedos y dándoselo de comer a su hermano, con la reprobación de los sirvientes.

-litos litos- le pedía a cada bocado que se tragaba que le diera sus pastelitos.

-ya ya...- dijo Percy con una sonrisa divertida limpiándole la boquita, su hermanito podía ser muy insistente cuando quería algo, le paso dos pastelitos, si le daban más seguro hoy no dormía. George rio moviendo sus piernas con entusiasmo mientras se devoraba los pastelitos ensuciándose el hermoso kimono que le habían puesto ese día.

-Otro kimono para lavar- suspiro Percy viendo a Fred - has avanzado mucho ¿verdad?

-Me esfuerzo- admitió sonriente de que su hermano notara su esfuerzo-quiero que estés orgulloso de mi tu y el señ... y padre también- se corrigió a tiempo asintiendo.

-Yo siempre estaré orgullos de ti, eres el más inteligente- le juro besando sus cabellos rojos- claro cuando no haces travesuras con George- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta jugar con George- sonrió poniéndose de rodillas para poder besar la mejilla de su gemelo que le sonrió con toda la carita llena de la nata de los pastelitos.

-¿Disfrutando su tarde al aire libre?- les interrogo Bill acercándose con un hombre a su lado. Percy se tenso al verlos, la tensión no fue desapercibida para Bill o el hombre junto a él, pero ninguno de los dos comento nada... los ojos de Percy se volvieron más pequeños y agudos.

-Buenas tardes- saludo.

-Buenas tardes- asintió Bill con aprobación por los modales- os presento a vuestro nuevo guarda espaldas, el es Fenrir Greyback, es un ex-soldado, el me está asiendo el favor de asestar el trabajo de mantenerlos a salvo si en algún momento quieren salir de los terrenos cuando yo no esté en casa o Charlie-les informo presentándoles al alto hombre parado junto a el. Percy paraodeo pero asintió... aun así ten un mal presentimiento sobre ese hombre.

- Mucho gusto Percy Delacour, Fred Prewett y George Prewett.

El inmenso hombre sonrió.

-El gusto es mío...- le respondió haciendo una reverencia el hombre llamado Greyback.

-Percy Prewett, mi hijo a veces olvida que ese es también su apellido-le corrigió Bill y se inclino a sonreír a George -¿Te comiste los pasteles o te los untaste encima pequeño?- sonrió al pelirrojo autista que se arrojó a sus brazos como un tren riendo al verlo. Bill también rio George era muy enérgico... demasiado enérgico a veces. Fred no dijo nada solo evaluó a su nuevo guardaespaldas en respetuoso silencio.

Fenrir sonrió a su nuevo jefe.

- Eso suele pasar con los niños...- dijo viéndoles -Yo les cuidare bien, Prewett sama- viendo al pequeño autista encima del otro pelirrojo.

-Lo sé Fenrir, el general Malfoy te recomendó para este trabajo después de todo-le recordó Bill asintiendo-bueno me parece que es hora de volver a la casa, creo que George necesita un baño -se lo paso de vuelta a Percy.

-Vamos George- dijo sin soltarle la cuerda yendo detrás de este.

-Si Prewett sama, ¿El pequeño George siempre está atado a la cintura de su hermano?- pregunto Fenrir para informarse sobre sus nuevos protegidos.

-O de Fred, al menos cuando salen, George es muy enérgico y muy rápido también- le informo. Mientras Fred caminaba junto a Percy en silencio, George corría un poquito hasta donde le daba la cuerda y corría de vuelta hacia sus hermanos así una y otra ves como si nunca se cansara.

-nos está atando... -susurro Percy al notar que George estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Fred y de él para enredarlos con la cuerda que llevaba-nos va a hacer caer-dijo al ver que los ataba lentamente, su hermano podría tener autismo, pero era un travieso de miedo.

-George-lo detuvo Fred pasándole un brazo por la cintura y asiéndolo caminar a su paso. George le sonrió a su gemelo y beso su mejilla con una enorme sonrisa, como si supiera que habia sido atrapado en la broma que planeaba.

-Tú le pones mas freno que yo- rio tratando de ignorar a los dos mastodontes que caminaban detrás de ellos - Vamos a bañarnos... con permiso- dijo a Bill y su actual guardián cuando entraron al fin a la casa.

-Cosa de gemelos onishan-le guiño un ojo Fred-te ayudo a bañarlo- se ofreció-padre, señor Greyback-hiso una pequeña reverencia de despedida subiendo con sus hermanos.

-Cuídalos con tu vida cuando yo no esté Greyback-le dijo Bill viendo subir a sus hijos.

-Si señor- dijo el hombre antes de retirarse porque el amo estaba dentro de la mansión.

Luego de un rato se escucharon risas y chapoteos en la tina tradicional... Percy limpio a George y luego se baño Fred los dejo vestidos y en su habitación. Luego fue su turno yendo a su habitación quitándose lentamente el kimono, dejando ver dos preciosas pecas en el hombro derecho, se quedo desnudo... caminando casi felinamente hasta su tina... se agacho un poco tanteando la temperatura dejando ver en todo su esplendor su intimidad al estar agachado.

Bill después de ir a la habitación de Fred y George que estaban corriendo por toda ella en camisón había sonreído ordenándoles arreglarse para la cena, cuando Fred asintió y le prometió vestir también George, fue a por Percy para ordenarle también que estuviera listo cuando lo encontró desnudo agachado, su hermoso y redondeado trasero en su dirección, tentándole, pues su hijo estaba inclinado probando la temperatura del agua, la polla de Bill cobro vida de inmediato ante el perfecto culito ante sus ojos y se reprendió a si mismo ese perfecto culito era el de su hijo.

-Esta fría- dijo empinándose un poquito más sin saber que era visto por unos ojos azules.

-Mandare a los sirvientes a que te suban agua caliente- carraspeo Bill cuando recupero la vos.

-¡ahh!- pego el gritito y sin querer se giro y cayo ala tina llena de agua.

Bill de tres zancadas estuvo a su lado sosteniéndolo empapándose completamente, mientras una mano estaba en la cintura de su hijo y la otra sostenía su cabeza.

-¿Te lastimases?

-¡ Auchh, porque entra a si a la recamara!-dijo aun sintiéndose mareado por el golpe y el agua que trago.

-Venia a recordarte que te alistaras para la cena no sabía que aun estabas aseándote-Se disculpo ayudándolo a levantarse y extendiéndole una toalla para que se secara y se cubriera por su propia salud mental. Percy se cubrió como pudo dejando que el agua escurriera por todas partes.

-Estaba aseando George se mando por el lobo en toda la tarde tenia lodo hasta en las orejas- se disculpo por su demora en estar aseado.

-Si bueno... yo... mandare a que te suban más agua caliente no sea que te vayas a enfermar-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, la tela mojada se pegaba al cuerpo de Percy asiéndolo más sugerente y a él poniéndolo más excitado tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la carpa entre sus piernas le delatara como un padre muy pervertido. Percy no hizo ningún amague de decir nada pero no era idiota, habia visto la erección del hombre y suspiro... si con eso deba pagarle... se baño y arreglo para bajar a cenar... no había vuelto a ponerse Yukatas muy masculinos, Bill le acataba verle con esos kimonitos de flores y para su frustración era lo único que había en su guardarropa ahora.

Fred ya estaba sentado frente a la mesa con George que estaba golpeando la tasa de madera contra su platito vacío de madera asiendo ruido, la vajilla era de porcelana pero por obvias razones y la propia seguridad de George a él le daba su tasita y su plato de madera.

-Hermano- le sonrió Fred.

-Llegas a tiempo-asintió Bill, Percy debía sentarse a su izquierda a su derecha se sentaban Fred y George.

-Si me cambie rápido...- dijo viendo a George - anda no hagas ruido es de mala educación- dijo medio acomodándose el kimono -podría volver a usar los Hakama- refiriéndose al pantalón largo con pliegues que usaban los varones - los Kimonos ya me están cansando... mas los de rosas.-le confesó.

-Pensé que te gustaban... me informaron que era la moda ahora y que son los más finos... si no es así mandare al diseñador de kimonos para que os hagan unos mas a vuestro gusto... pero no volverás a usar el hakama acostúmbrate al kimono-le dijo Bill mientras George había ignorado a Percy golpeaba su vasito con su plato porque tenía hambre y llamaba la atención para que le dieran comida, cosa que gracias a dios el servicio no se tardo en hacer. Fred esa noche era el encargado de alimentar a su gemelo para que no se pusiera la ropa perdida.

-¿Porque no?- pregunto mirándole - el hakama me deja moverme más fácil... Los kimonos si no son con tabi y geta no quedan bien- suspiro mirando las medias blancas y el calzado de madera que le habían obligado a aprender a usar.

-Por que los kimonos te quedan mucho mejor y mis hijos vestirán kimonos, los hakamas son para los guerreros y los mojes.-le dijo Bill.

-Hay hombres en las calles que sin ser guerreros o mojes usan Hakamas- dijo comiendo algo, de mal humor.

-Sí pero no son de buena familia o son trabajadores-le recordó, los niños de buenas familias con dinero, andaban en kimono, ahora sus niños eran de buena casa.

-Pues yo quiero trabajar- dijo - quiero pagar lo que hace por Fred, George nunca he sido una mantenido- pagaba con su cuerpo pero pagaba.

-no tienes que... son mis hijos es mi deber y obligación proveerles no un favor que te estoy asiendo Percy-le indico con un gesto que guardara silencio y comiera.

Percy tomo los cubiertos, los cruzo de manera educado y se levanto...a veces el encierro, le hacía hacer tonterías, como subir sin cenar ni despedirse, siempre estuvo solo con sus hermanos, la etiqueta no importaba.

Fred se fue a levantar para ir detrás de su hermano pero su padre le detuvo con un gesto.

-No-le advirtió a Fred-si Percy quiere hacer una perreta adelante, tu termina de cenar y alimentar a George-le ordeno a Fred quien bajo su cabeza queriendo decir algo mas no obstante se callo y obedeció.

Percy se encerró y saco todos y cada uno de los kimonos... eran bonitos, claro, de excelente calidad, pero él eran varón... y quería un kimono, un kinagashi... algo... pero, se miro al espejo, se cabello le caía en bucles y eso porque definitivamente las empleadas les encantada jugar con el haciéndole moños imposibles, era como si pensaran que era una chica.

Suspiro lanzando todos los kimonos a suelo, necesitaba un poco de libertar, lo sentía por William que bien se había portado bien, no podía negarlo, pero el duro toda su vida solo, y en parte haciendo lo que quería, incluso bebiendo sake a poca edad, así que sonrió, lo haría esta noche saldría un rato para recuperar un poco del Percy que se había perdido.

Cuando la cena termino, Fred le pidió permiso a su padre para retirarse a su cuarto con George, Bill se lo concedió sabiendo muy bien que el pequeño gemelo tramposo e inteligente llevaba una manzana escondida entre las mangas del kimono seguramente para Percy, pero Bill fingió no notarlo mientras Fred se retiraba llevando a remolque a George. Percy había alistado todo, solo había que esperar que todos durmieran, cuando se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Fred.

- Ototo- le saludo viendo a George - te ayudo a acostarlo.

-Te traje esto no comiste nada-le dijo sacando la manzana entre sus mangas preocupado por su hermano.

-Gracias. Me excedí allá abajo… pero es que me asfixian las cuatro paredes- susurro comiéndose con ganas la manzana.

-Padre... solo está intentando darnos una buena vida Percy-susurro-y a mí me gusta, de verdad me gusta, ahora ya no te ves cansado y tienes más tiempo para estar con nosotros, eso me gusta. ¿Por que a ti no?-le pregunto Fred confuso.

-No me gusta recibir caridad, al final se paga caro- dijo sentándose en el borde de su ventana- aun cuando no él lo haga con esas intenciones, lo veo así Fred, ya eres un nene maduro para saberlo... - suspiro - la vida no fue fácil pero siempre he trabajado por la comida y vestimenta de ustedes. Estar aquí sin hacer nada me hace sentir un inútil, hasta de puta conseguía dinero.

-No digas eso-le pidió Fred poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo-entonces as como yo, estudia así le pagas, no quiero que... me ponía muy triste cuando tu tenias que hacer eso Percy no era justo, tu mereces más que eso onishan- le dijo en un susurro-además... Padre dice que no es caridad que es la obligación de un padre.

-No merezco mucho- le dijo acariciado al gemelito - no soy un pan de dios Fred... sé que he cometidos grandes y míseros errores... pero tú tienes un excelente futuro y estudiar...- se rasco la cabeza - soy burro para eso, quiero… no se arar el campo... eso es bueno, ya que no puedo volver al ejercito.

-No eres un burro Percy-tomo su mano muy serio-además tu mereces mucho si no fuera por ti, George y yo... quien sabe que sería de nosotros. –aseguro.

-Bueno no se me da estudiar como a ti...- le sonrió, no era que no se le diese pero con una alimentación tan mediocre tan pequeño y sin tiempo de estudia, le daba vergüenza hasta leer...- sabes que les cuidaría con mi vida. Anda ahora a tu habitación, ya es tarde.

-De acuerdo onichan descansa-suspiro el pelirrojo gemelo besando la mejilla de Percy antes de retirarse de la habitación con George que ya estaba cabeceando pues se había aburrido con la conversación que no entendía.

El pelirrojo sonrió viendo salir a sus hermanitos y cuando supo que ya todos habían dormido... se trepo a la ventana y luego salió de los linderos, sin saber que era seguido de cerca por Fenril, como si este fuese un animal de cacería, recorrió cubierto con su capa por algunos bares pagando por sake, solo libertad, soledad, se sentía bien, hasta que alguien le empujo, dos hombres que tenían pinta de maleantes.

-Este es un buen espécimen-dijo uno de ellos lanzando al pelirrojo contra la pared y quitándole el manto que lo cubría - el hijo de Prewett- susurro uno de ellos y ambos sonrieron malignamente, sacaron un vial y lo abrieron dándoselo a beber a la fuerza al pelirrojo que forcejeaba con ellos... sabia asqueroso, pero no pudo evitarlo era horrible, Percy cayó al suelo y luego escucho una pelea y al ver a cercarse a uno de los hombres grito, para luego desmayarse.. sin saber que Fenrir le había alzado.

Bill despertó cuando los sirvientes le despertaron y corrió a la habitación de Percy quien estaba acostado en su futon.

- ¿ Que sucedió?-le pregunto a Fenrir que estaba en una esquina en silencio mientras las sirvientas hacían su trabajo en Percy.

-Escapo, es ágil...- mintió descaradamente el hombre- lo encontré cuando le estaban atacando y se desmayo- omitió lo del vial convenientemente.

-Bueno al menos llegaste a tiempo antes de que le pasara algo-asintió Bill asía Fenrir palmeando su espalda-buen trabajo, puedes retirarte a descansar yo tendré los ojos en el por lo que resta de esta noche.

A Percy le dolía demasiado, como si su cuerpo tuviera que resignarse a algo, como si se estuviera acomodando algo por dentro, el pobre pelirrojito solo gemía de dolor.

-Tiene fiebre-murmuro Bill tomando la temperatura de su hijo-hagan llamar al médico-ordeno a una de las sirvientas que se apresuro a obedecer con una reverencia. Remus era el mejor pero el médico residente de palacio no podía abandonar el palacio en la condición de la concubina, necesitarían al médico del pueblo, pronto llego el médico atendiendo al joven pero no veía nada raro, más que una leve hinchazón en el vientre, nada más.

-Está ligeramente intoxicado nada mas- le informo el médico después de revisarlo.

-A lo mejor comió algo cuando salió que le cayó mal-suspiro Bill agradeciendo al médico que se marcho. -condenado mocoso- suspiro sentándose junto al futon de Percy para vigilar su sueño.

**Continuara…**

**Ro-**Eso pasa a veces XD me alegro que te haya gustado como maneje las cosas.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**-Me alegro que te gustara muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Aquí un nuevo capitulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos el próximo sábado con un nuevo cap.

De mis otros fic que siempre me preguntan: En esta semana si mi beta me envía los capitulo a tiempo estaré actualizando:

**La Casa Cross**, D Gray Man Fic-Domingo

**El arcobaleno**, Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic. -Lunes

**Tesoro de Guerra**, D Gray Man Fic- Miercoles

**De Mi Propiedad**, Harry Potter fic. –Jueves

Esos son los días que planeo subir los capítulos de cada uno de esos fic pero esto esta sujeto a cuando mi beta los pueda tener listo, os lo aclaro ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el intento de asesinato a Harry y su bebe aun no nato, se encontraba sentado en la cama de la que aun Remus no le dejaba moverse con un juego de shogi frente a él jugando con Remus que trataba de mantenerlo entretenido para que su paciente no enloqueciera por no poder salir de la cama cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar al mismo emperador... todos tenían prohibido decirle a Harry si quiera que el rey había estado con él en los momentos más críticos de su convalecencia. Remus sonrió, Harry le había dejado un pase completamente abierto en el tablero, pero cuando noto al emperador entrar se levanto silenciosamente dejando de lado el juego, mientras Harry se volteaba y veía hacia el rey con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, por su estado estaba obviamente sin maquillaje, el cabello negro en una desorganizada coleta sobre su hombro derecho y un simple camisón blanco que caía sobre su pecho plano libre de rellenos.

-¿Su majestad?-pregunto Harry con curiosidad al verlo y una ligera sonrisa.

-Remus como sigue mi concubina- pregunto ignorado aquellas gemas esmeraldas que estaban... no eran patrañas de su negro y oscuro corazón.

-Harry- enfatizo el nombre educadamente, después de todo el no era Sirius para poderse tomar tantas confianzas como su esposo con el emperador-está mucho mejor su majestad ya pronto podrá salir de su cama y hacer vida normal-le informo- el bebe se encuentra seguro y Harry ya está recuperando sus fuerzas.-le informo el castaño.

-Estoy siguiendo todas las instrucciones de mi carcelero-bromeo el de ojos verdes hacia Remus.

-No se levantara de esa cama- dijo seriamente Severus mirando al galeno.

-No él sabe que no se puede levantar aun y esta obedeciendo su majestad- añadió Remus rápidamente, Harry asintió con entusiasmo.

Severus miro al muchachito, no le habían entendido.

- No saldrá de la cama hasta en un par de meses- les aclaro.

-¿Un par de meses?-pregunto Harry espantado. – Pero… ¿por qué?-exclamo- Remus dijo que solo necesitaba un par de días más de cama.

-No saldrás hasta dentro de un par de meses... no voy aceptar perderte... perder al heredero de mi apellido entendido.- luego miro a Remus - Si no desea ser castigado doctor Lupin más le vale que Harry obedezca.

-Pero emperador... Harry necesita hacer algo de ejercicio cuando esté en condiciones si no él... podría tener problemas a la hora del parto-trato de explicarle Remus pasando saliva.

-Una caminata de no más de media hora fuera del as habitaciones- concedió serio el emperador.

-Bien su majestad.- asintió Remus pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga todo el día en esta cama?... ¡No puedo!-le advirtió Harry frunciendo el entrecejo... bueno a todos les sorprendió Harry era muy suave y sumiso debido al entrenamiento impuesto en el harén pero al diablo Harry Potter no pensaba pasar los próximos nueve meses metido en una jodida cama.

-No sé… Pinta, dibuja, duerme… pero de la cama no sales.- le advirtió sintiendo el fulgor del mal humor.

Harry le miro mal con sus ojos verdes.

-Su majestad podría... ¿ser un poco más razonable? prometo no extralimitarme ni llegar mas allá de lo que los médicos consideren razonable-le juro tratando de razonar con él.

-No- dijo tajantemente -¿Por qué debes ser tan terco? Te quedaras en la cama y en esta habitación hasta que yo crea conveniente.

-Me volveré loco Severus por amor al cielo- entorno los ojos Harry.

-Harry por favor-lo reprendió con suavidad Remus. Harry se cruzo de brazos pero se callo volteando su cabeza hacia la pared.

Severus le gruño pero ya había dado la orden no se retractaría ahora.

-Si no te quedas en cama hare que te aten a ella- le advirtió antes de darse la vuelta saliendo haciendo mover las telas vaporosas del kimono real al salir, dejando a los guardias como siempre apostados a la puerta.

Harry se volvió hacia la puerta donde el emperador había salido y saco la lengua con pura frustración.

-cavernícola-susurro y Remus tuvo que esforzarse en ocultar la sonrisa en su cara. Los guardias que vieron el gesto por la puerta aun abierta apenas sonrieron pero no mucho no sea que fueran azotados si eran atrapados.

Severus caminaba con andar sigilosos y tétrico en los pasillos hasta salir al gran jardín, aspiro el olor de las flores amarillas en todo su esplendor, pronto llegarían los días de las flores de sakura, sintió la presencia de Sirius a su lado aun antes de escucharlo o voltearse a verlo.

-¿Lo han encontrado?-. Susurro bajamente sin decir el nombre de esa persona como si su sola mención invocara la mala suerte.

-Lo hemos encontrado-le confirmo Sirius asintiendo.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunto agachándose a tomar una rosa amarilla que se deshizo en sus manos como señal de mal augurio.

-Lo localizamos al sur su majestad-le respondió el de ojos azules.

-Desplieguen una cuadrilla adicional por precaución- susurro - No podemos confiarnos Sirius... él esta con tu prima Bella... es peligroso.

-Siempre lo ha sido… Deberíamos matarlo es la forma más segura-aseguro Sirius- siempre ha querido todo lo que es tuyo Severus-le recordó.

-Ese es el problema... que desea todo lo que es mío y aun no ha visto lo que más quiero y lo más hermoso que tengo- susurro Severus pensando en la imagen de Harry tal y como lo había visto hacia apenas un rato, sin maquillaje con el camisón blanco, el cabello en una desordenada coleta y jugando aquel juego de mesa con Remus.- Mátalo...-dio la orden esta vez no podía correr el riesgo que aquel significaba.

-Sera lo mejor-estuvo de acuerdo Sirius haciendo una reverencia al retirarse... ese debía morir, era peligroso, era un ser envidioso y vicioso ansioso de aquello que jamás podría ser suyo, por su sangre maldita, su sangre mestiza.

Severus alzo su mirada al horizonte viendo como poco a poco comenzaba a llover.

-Bajo el manto oscuro de las nubes, viene hacia mi un mal presagio... temo muy pronto una traición-Susurro el fragmento del antiguo poema mientras su cabeza se giro a la habitación de Harry -Temo muy tarde haber amado... temo perderte- le susurro a la nada mientras miles de flores amarillas perdían sus pétalos y se elevaban a pesar de la lluvia dándole una figura etérea a su majestad, mientras la sombra del mal acechaba el palacio…

-o-o-o-

-su concubina real está preñada, pero al parecer no es como el embarazo de sus demás concubinas... dicen que puede que este sea un varón mi señor- le informo Bellatrix Black.

El hombre sonrió mirando a la hermosa mujer que era peor que la plaga.

-Un varón… la concubina es un varón- dijo con una sonrisa torcida él ya lo sabía, también tenía sus informantes.

-Pues varón o mujer al parecer está esperando al futuro heredero del emperador-le advirtió la mujer.

-Un hijo que no debe llegar a termino Bella-le aseguro tranquilamente-eso mataría mi futuro reinado cuando logre asesinar a Severus, por que cuando lo haga solo yo podre reinar.

-por eso le informe mi señor- sonrió la mujer llamada Bella con complicidad.

-¿Y cómo es la "concubina" de nuestro amadísimo Emperador?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé mi señor pocos le han visto solo se dice que es hermosa, muy hermosa-le comento.

-Deberíamos ir a darle un ojito- sonrió el hombre que portaba el mismo cabello negro que Severus pero cuyos ojos eran de un escalofriante color rojo- prepara mi caballo iremos de incognitos solo tu y yo... y esta vez trata de no matar a otro de tus primos, con matar a Regulus fue suficiente por culpa de eso ya tenemos el sarnoso de Sirius encima se lo tomo personal.

-Estúpido Regulus al que quería matar era a Sirius él se interpuso- gruño la morena.

-Si pero Regulus se atravesó… además- se acerco besando su cuello despacio - así podrías ver a tu queridísima hermana Narcisa... esa que celosamente oculta Sirius Black de ti y del mundo.

-Ese imbécil se atrevió a robar a mi hermana... así que bien merecido se tuvo el haber perdido al suyo, vamos mi Lord- asintió la morena con sus ojos llenos de locura.

Tom Riddle sonrió, era bueno tener a su lado a su más leal guerrera y asesina, ella veía por sus ojos aunque claro era una sádica... Entendía porque Sirius Black había escondido a Narcisa Black… de otra forma hubiera terminado igual o peor que Andrómeda, ah… ¿Pero que iba a hacerse? la familia Black tenía un pequeño gustillo por el incesto en su gran mayoría así mantenían su sangre limpia.

-Alistare a los caballos para partir cuanto antes mi Lord-se alejo la pelinegra.

-Ve pequeña, ve…- dijo caminando entre la gente, sujetando bien la espada...y cubriéndose el rostro, Severus era emperador siendo que era uno de los últimos al trono por línea legitima. Mientras el solo por ser hijo de una domestica término relegado de la línea de sucesión al trono, descartado del trono que siempre había deseado, solo por ser un bastardo. Pero ahora regresaría a destronar a Severus bañarse con su sangre y si era tan hermosa su concubina, sacarle ese hijo del vientre y hacer que pariera a su heredero... al heredero del bastardo futuro rey… nadie lo volvería a despreciar nunca más.

Por su lado mientras ensillaba los caballos Bellatrix Black sonreía pronto tendría su venganza... y lo que era suyo por derecho, solo suyo y no de ese mequetrefe de Sirius, él no merecía nada, todo debía ser de ella, era ella quien lo merecía.

-o-o-o-

_~algunos días después en el palacio~_

-Por décimo quinta vez Harry estate quieto- dijo un exasperado Severus -¡Potter!- le grito al ver que no le prestaba ni un poco de atención por estar decorando la cunita de mimbre.

Harry se sobresalto un poco por la exclamación del emperador.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto apenas alzando su cabeza de su tarea para mirarle.

-Que te quedes quieto, llevo una hora aquí y no te has sentando ni un maldito momento-. Dijo serio mirándolo, con aquellos ojos ónix que atravesaban el alma, realmente Severus no había salido mucho de las habitaciones de la concubina y no había tenido sexo con él, le estaba cuidando disfrazando su preocupación con molestia.

-Tengo que decorar la cuna de nuestro hijo-le dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con firmeza.

-Podrías llamar a alguna de las matronas ¿sabes?

-No, quiero hacerlo yo. Además esto es lo único que hace que no muera de aburrimiento desde que tu-le dijo señalándole acusatoriamente con su dedo-no me dejas hacer nada.

-A no pues salte con espada a defender los terrenos-dijo con obvio sarcasmo -Lee...- le ordeno- te culturizas, es seguro y es entretenido.

-¿Tienes una idea de cuánto leí en el harén todo el año que estuve languideciendo en el? ¡Me aburro Severus!-le dijo Harry con un suspiro.

Severus solo gruño regresando a la lectura.

-Solo no hagas esfuerzos- le ordeno.

-Vale, vale... ¿que lees?-se reclino por detrás de él para ver sobre su hombro.

-Un compendio de química del nuevo mundo-dijo como si nada.

-¿un compendio de química?-le miro pidiéndole explicaciones con la bata resbalándose por uno de sus hombros.

Severus medio miro de reojo la tela que resbalaba tentadoramente sobre la cremosa piel, pero aun así el era un hombre de férrea educación y no caería por más que quisiera joderse a su concubina, no era bueno ni para el niño ni para la "madre".

-Severus-llamo Harry su atención cuando no le respondió su pregunta.

-He…- reacciono el de ojos oscuros-Bueno es...- lo pensó bien para explicarle de forma sencilla -la manera de hacer reaccionar elementos entre sí para que estos tengan una función.

-¿Como qué?-le pregunto interesándose en el tema.

-Mesclas sencillas, casi herbolarias, ahora no hay mucha destilación de otras sustancias pero algún día las abran.

-Se oye interesante-le sonrió Harry aunque en realidad no había entendido nada, era inteligente pero la química era... desconocida para el.-vamos a jugar shugo-le pidió quitándole el libro de las manos-pero en los jardines.

-Está bien- Dijo dándole la mano y conduciéndolo como si fuera una estatuilla de frágil cristal.

-Bien-sonrió Harry y respiro hondo al salir a fuera como si hiciera siglos que no salía de la habitación... era un dramático.

-Sigue suspirando así... y te juro que voy a encerrarte- le dijo ocultando una sonrisa por el dramatismo de su "concubina" caminando viendo a la guardia moverse con sus pasos discretamente.

-Amargado-sonrió Harry sentándose-vamos a jugar de una vez-le animo-hoy si voy a poder ganarte.

Severus sonrió pero no le respondió no importaba cuanto se esforzara Harry no estaba cerca de ganarle si él no se dejaba aun empezaron a jugar mientras miraba de reojo al de ojos verdes que al parecer estaba cada día más hermoso para él. Harry se mordía el labio inferior concentrado dando lo mejor de sí para ganarle al pelinegro emperador, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzaba Severus iba un paso delante de él siempre. Severus miraba los gestos la boca y simplemente no pudo más. Severus tomo con suavidad los cabellos negros ajenos atrayéndole a su altura y besándolo. Harry abrió sus ojitos con sorpresa desde el incidente Severus no le había besado y diablos si no había extrañado que lo hiciera, su gemido quedo ahogado en la boca del pelinegro mientras abría su boca para él mansamente, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Severus tratando de atraerlo más hacia sí pero el tablero y la mesita se interponían entre su cuerpo que empezaba a redondearse y el fuerte cuerpo del emperador. Severus trato de agarrarlo más fuerte y cayó en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo... la culpa, la rabia el odio y el amor se mesclaron, se separo de aquel cuerpo caliente que le envenenaba lentamente.

-Harry.

Harry le miro con las mejillas arreboladas por la pasión las hormonas del embarazo lo tenían excitado y revuelto.

-Severus-dijo con vos ronca.

-Vete a tu habitación- Severus también estaba excitado pero no cedió a su excitación... cerró los ojos buscando el recuerdo de la pelirroja a la que alguna vez amo para tranquilizarse pero con horror noto que lentamente el recuerdo de Lily Potter había remitido hasta volverse humo en su memoria, sustituida abrumadoramente por el chico frente a él.

-Pero no quiero-dijo con la vos ronca mirándolo con ojitos verdes anhelantes.

-Harry vas a ir a tu habitación y vas a descansar - le ordeno levantándose.

Harry se levanto con un gemido de pura frustración.

-No soy de cristal-le dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de el molesto.

Severus movió su cabeza para que siguieran a la concubina hasta su habitación. Puede que Harry no fuera de cristal... pero el...verdaderamente podría quebrarlo, ya de hecho, lo había hecho una vez.

-o-o-o-

-Fuera-le grito Harry a las sirvientas cuando entro a su habitación frustrado. Cuando todas salieron, Harry pudo gritar su frustración.

-¿Se pude saber por qué tanto mal humor? ¿Y este desastre?-pregunto Remus entrando a la habitación al ver que Harry había agarrado las sabanas y las había tirado contra la pared entre otras cosas.

Minerva que fue la única que no se fue suspiro al ver a la concubina real

-Está en medio de una.. gran rabieta Remus- dijo sin levantar nada la vieja mujer.

-Es un imbécil-aseguro Harry de mal humor-no soy una puta muñeca de cristal, él solo... me calienta y luego huye como un conejo asustado-le acuso Harry de pésimo humor.

-Hormonas- dijo Minerva como si eso lo explicara todo- Puede que no seas de cristal Harry pero tu embarazo normal...no es.

-¿Y qué? ¿Por eso no puedo tener sexo?-les encaro Harry a ambos mientras Remus sonreía divertido aguantándose las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

-Bueno entiende la posición de su majestad Harry, las primeras semanas jurabas que ibas a quitarle toda su anatomía y ¿ahora quieres tener sexo?-le miro la seria mujer.

-Pero no es mi culpa-se sonrojo-es que... de verdad lo quiero-susurro y Remus se acercó a él.

-Venga ya-le tranquilizo-respira hondo-le ordeno-¿Más tranquilo?

-Creo que lo mejor sería demostrarle al emperador que estas fuerte... aunque dudo que lo haga puede ser verdaderamente más cabezota que tu Harry.

-Como le puedo demostrar que no me voy a romper después de todo lo que Remus y usted le dijeron-los acuso el de ojos verde.

-Bueno era nuestra obligación muchacho tonto- dijo en tono severo la vieja mujer.

-Si pues vuestra obligación me tiene en un severo caso de abstinencia...-les miro mal.

-Ya, ya... hablaremos con el emperador niño terco-le tranquilizo Remus de forma pacifista.

-Si... vamos a ver que podemos lograr- Suspiro Minerva.

-Bien- asintió Harry más calmado arreglándose su bata.

-Ya ahora reposa un poco- le ordeno la mujer.

-reposa, reposa, reposa-repitió-eso es todo lo que hago-se quejo dejándose meter entre las sabanas a pesar de todo.

-Niño debes cuidar a esa pequeña criatura que tienes en el vientre.

-Mi bebe está saludable-aseguro mientras Remus le arropaba.

-Si pero debes cuidarle...- dijo Minerva- es el heredero del emperador y en estos momentos su única línea sucesora viva, si el emperador muriera mañana Harry el imperio estaría depositando la confianza en tu hijo.

-Nada le pasara a Severus... Sirius lo protege y lord Malfoy- añadió Harry.

-Amenazas hay en todas partes- dijo la mujer-sobre todo cuando se es rey, hijo.

-¿Mi hijo vivirá así también? ¿Con miedo a ser asesinado?-pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Los emperadores ya no tienen miedo...- le dijo Minerva.

-No debes preocuparte Harry tu hijo será protegido-le aseguro Remus.

-Es verdad- asintió la mujer-ese niño es un tesoro para el reino entero.

Harry asintió aunque aun así estaba preocupado mientras dejaba que las carisias de Remus en su negro cabello lo adormilaran.

**Continuara….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

El acercamiento entre Ron y Charlie había sido lento, así mismo que con Bill, quien ya había sido informado, por medio de Charlie, de que el menor estaba con vida y nada podía hacerlo más feliz a pesar de tener su... "problema casero". Charlie, aparándose un poco de los problemas que acosaban a su hermano mayor, trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con Ron. De aprender de él, de conocerlo porque después de tantos años de haberlo creído muerto, simplemente, tenía que volver a conocer a quien una vez fue su hermano pequeño.

Fue así como sucedió lo que le llevó a esa extraña situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Muchas veces sintió extrañas caricias fantasmales en su cabello rojo pero, cuando se volteaba a mirar, no había nada ni nadie. Algunas veces, estaba seguro de que alguien lo observaba pero, a pesar de ser un buen soldado entrenado, cuando buscaba tampoco veía nada fuera de lo normal. Por lo que se convenció a sí mismo de que su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas cuando visitaba a Ronald en la casa del general Malfoy. Ese día, estaba jugando con Scorpius ya que Ron debía ir con Lucius a una cena importante. Se había ofrecido a cuidar del chico para que no se quedara sólo con los sirvientes dado que Ron, como Charlie habría aprendido con rapidez, podía ser todo un mamá gallina en lo referentes a Scorpius. Su sobrino sonrió al ver a alguien y se escapó al jardín corriendo, lejos e Charlie.

—Scorpius vuelve aquí. Nada de correr del tío Charlie—. Le persiguió el pelirrojo. Si algo le pasaba al rubito menor, Ron le destriparía lentamente y sin piedad.

—Jijiji —rió Scorpius hasta que llegó a la orilla del gran jardín donde, de fondo se escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer de la caña de bambú.

—Comadreja mayor —saludó un hermoso chico de cabello rubio, no parecía mayor de trece años, con los ojos acerados y una sonrisa burlona, llevaba un elegante Yukata de colores oscuros. Charlie le vio y sonrió; era fácil adivinar que era un Malfoy gracias al pálido cabello.

—Charlie, niño malcriado —le corrigió amigablemente—. ¿Y tú eres... ? —Esperó a que le diera su nombre.

—Me llamo Draco... —dijo, sentándose bajo un árbol de sakuras mientras Scorpius jugaba a su alrededor.

—Eres familia de Lucius, eso es más que obvio. Te pareces mucho a Scorpius. ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?—le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—No salgo mucho de mi habitación... además, ¿cómo que Lucius? ¿Acaso no es el Capitán de las huestes de su majestad, el Emperador? —dijo, alzando una fina y dorada ceja.

—Qué carácter... Sí, lo es. Es el General Malfoy—se corrigió el pelirrojo divertido para apaciguar al rubio.

—Así que ya es General. Cómo pasa el tiempo— rió el rubio, recostando su cabeza contra el árbol—. ¿Eres algo de a comadreja menor?

—Ronald. Usar los nombres de las personas no hace daño y se le llama tener modales. Y sí, soy su hermano mayor, bonito. ¿Qué edad tienes?—le preguntó Charlie

—Es una comadreja y él se burla de mí y de mi nombre. Tengo todo el derecho de burlarme de él —. Luego del miedo inicial, Ronald podía mantener una conversación civilizada con "Draco" sin que nadie más que Scorpius lo supiera porque, de lo contrario, creerían demente a la "señora"—. Trece… creo, ¿y usted?

—Varios más que tú—. Sonrió Charlie, divertido—. Veintiocho—le confesó, con una sonrisa divertida al ver su cara.

—Oh, eres anciano —le dijo—. ¿Estás casado como el General? Digo con un chico que pretende ser una chica.

Charlie casi soltó una carcajada.

—Pero qué lengua afilada tienes. Soy más joven que Lucius —rió, vigilando con el rabillo del ojo a Scorpius, dado que estaban cerca del lago de peces Koi de la casa. —No, no estoy casado. ¿Interesado en cambiar mi status?—le pregunto con picardía.

—Oh, no. No me gustan los pelos de zanahoria. Además eres muy viejo para mí. Seguro que mi padre no querrá casarme con alguien que me dobla la edad.

—¿Por qué no? Nada mejor para un jovencito que alguien mayor y calmado que sabe lo que quiere y puede dirigirle. Por ejemplo, el general le dobla... casi triplica la edad a mi hermanito—le recordó amablemente—. Además, soy guapo—le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—No te lo creas tanto. Seguramente, con ese mismo discurso puede llevarse a muchas doncellas tontas a la cama. Y yo no soy una de ellas.

—Eres hijo de Lucius ¿verdad? —le preguntó Charlie, mirándole fijamente. De lento no tenía nada, a pesar de que el genio siempre había sido Bill, él no era idiota. Aunque bien pensado, desde lo de Percy, había empezado a creer que su hermano había perdido neuronas por no notar que el chico era su hijo, en realidad, a pesar de las palabras de la… madre.

—Sí, el General es mi padre.—le dijo con orgullo—. Cuando pueda, seré militar como él, para servirle con alma y devoción a mi señor, el Emperador.

—¿Eres un bastardo o algo así? No es que me importe si lo fueras, me daría igual—. Se apresuro a asegurarle. Lo decía porque Lucius nunca sacaba a su hijo. Era como si lo tuviera oculto del mundo; por ejemplo, el no había sabido nada de Draco hasta hoy. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente el pelirrojo hubiera caído fulminado al suelo con la que le echó Draco.

—Soy un hijo de matrimonio, soy un sangre pura. No un bastardo.

—Bueno entonces ¿por qué Lucius te esconde? Yo, con un hijo tan bonito como tú, lo presumiría por toda la corte—aseguró Charlie, alzando las manos en son de paz.

—Porque sí—dijo de forma misteriosa, encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento, Scorpius lanzó un pequeño chillido que alertó a ambos.

—¡Vienen los shirveintes! —dijo el pequeño y Draco se levantó, escapando entre los arboles del jardín.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —Charli saltó, pero Scorpius le agarró la mano por lo que no pudo seguir a Draco .—¿A donde fue? ¿Por que salió huyendo así? —le preguntó al pequeño rubito, se preguntaba que habría hecho Draco para merecer que Lucius lo tuviera oculto. Nada, fuera lo que fuera, lo justificaba.

—Porque los shirvientes no deben verle —dijo el pequeño, hablando mejor gracias a terapias del nuevo mundo—. A Draco no le gusta.

—¿Por qué no le gusta que lo vean? —le preguntó, alzando a Scorpius en sus brazos para llevarlo dentro, ya que empezaba a refrescar.

—Porque no —dijo el rubito, colocándose el pulgar en la boca y chupándolo.

—Tú también vas a tener tu carácter cuando crezcas ¿eh? —Sonrió Charlie, llevando al niño a su habitación—. Venga, ya es tarde. Es hora de ir a la cama. Le prometí a tu mami que no te dejaría acostarte muy tarde.

—Estha bien—rio y se acostó en el tatami con un yukata blanco, cerrando los ojos rápidamente y cansado.

Charlie se aseguró de que estuviera abrigado y bien dormido antes de salir. Seguramente aún quedaba tiempo hasta que llegaran Ronald y Lucius y se pudiera marchar, lo que le daba un buen rato para tratar de averiguar dónde se había metido el angelical rubio con lengua de serpiente.

Estuvo moviéndose por todas partes y no había nada del pequeño rubio. Nada hasta que encontró una habitación al fondo. La abrió lentamente y cuál no sería su sorpresa, al encontrar en una cama a un pequeño delgado y pálido rubio con cables en sus venas, donde pasaban algún líquido raro. Aquella habitación olía a medicina y enfermedad.

—¿Draco? —Charlie estaba impresionado, confundido y algo asustado. Lo había visto de pie, riendo, hablando con él y jugando con Scorpius. ¿Cómo ese chico tan delicado en la cama, hermoso pero sumamente delgado y frágil, como una muñeca, podía ser la misma persona?

—Usted no debe estar aquí —chilló una de las matronas de la casa—. No puede entrar a la habitación del señorito Draco —le riñó la vieja.

Charlie la miró y luego de nuevo a Draco. La ignoró, acercándose a él y acariciando la mano pinchada por las intravenosas: eran frías y muy suaves, casi como si fueran de porcelana y no de carne y hueso.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó.

—No lo toque. Al amo Lucius no le gusta que se acerque nadie al señorito Draco —dijo, apartándole de su pequeño señor.

Charlie miró a la mujer con dureza, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola para que se centrara.

—¿Qué demonios le pasó, mujer? Habla de una vez —le ordenó—. No acabes con mi paciencia —le advirtió. Le había sentado muy mal que la mujer le apartara del pequeño rubio.

—El niño Draco sufrió una enfermedad hace un par de años, cuando tenía trece —dijo asustada—. El médico no pudo hacer nada por él, sólo traer esos raros aparatos de occidente. que mantienen con vida a mi niño Draco... pero no se sabe nada más.

—Bien, entonces sal de aquí —le ordenó, volviendo su atención a Draco—. ¿Qué tienes mi ángel con lengua de serpiente? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Por qué estás postrado así? —le preguntaba con suavidad, volviendo a acariciar la delicada manita del rubio.

La mujer tembló, saliendo de allí. ¡Oh! Al señor Lucius no le gustaría ni poquito todo esto.

-o-o-o-o-

—Que silencio —comentó Ronald, aceptando la mano de Lucius para bajar del carruaje—. Creo que mi hermano logró dormir a Scorpius —. Sonrió—. No aguanto los pies —se quejó. La fiesta había sido larga.

—Sí, seguramente —dijo el rubio mayor serio, ayudándole a bajar del carruaje—. Eso ya es una faena —dijo, observando a la anciana matrona llorando—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, señor. Lo siento mucho, pero el bárbaro hermano de su esposa entró a la habitación del niño Draco.

—Mi hermano no es un bárbaro—. Fue la primera reacción de Ronald, luego registró lo demás—. Draco—susurró, apresurándose por los pasillos. Entró con Lucius a la habitación del joven y se quedó impresionado al ver a su hermano, al lado del futan de Draco, sentado con la mano del rubio entre sus dedos, mientras le decía cosas en voz baja. Cosas que pararon cuando vio la puerta abrirse y se volteó a ver a su general y a su hermano.

—¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué esta así? —interrogó Charlie directamente a Lucius.

Ron sabía que Lucius, por aquel niño que estaba allí, era capaz de asesinar.

— Charlie, por el respeto que te tengo, sal de aquí —dijo apretando los dientes—. Aléjate de mi hijo, ahora—. Era una orden.

—Lo siento, general, pero no lo haré. No hasta saber que tiene. Yo… necesito saberlo. Siento que enloqueceré si no lo sé —le dijo Charlie.

—Lucius, por favor —le pidió Ron, agarrando el brazo de su esposo para asegurarse de mantenerlo alejado de Charlie.

—Si deseas saberlo… Aquí no, acompáñame —le ordenó, mientras apretaba los dientes y lo único que evitaba que se le fuera encima era Ron y sus manos sobre su brazo.

Charlie miró una última vez a Draco, antes de acomodarle al rubio la delicada mano sobre la sábana. Asintió, levantándose del tatami para seguir a su general mientras Ronald respiraba con alivio siguiéndoles. Lucius caminaba a paso rígido y fuerte. Cuando llegaron a su despacho, lo primero que recibió Charlie fue un golpe en el rostro.

—Nunca más entres a esa habitación.

Charlie se las arregló para no caer redondo al piso. Su general tenía un fuerte derechazo pero no cedería, ni miró a Ron cuando éste, que les había seguido, exclamó indignado por el golpe que le dio Lucius. Sólo sacó su pañuelo, se limpió la sangre y miró fijamente a su general.

—¿Que le sucede al Dragón?—preguntó de nuevo.

Lucius se sentó detrás de su escritorio, observándolo.

— Draco es hijo de una de las Black —dijo, viendo que Charlie abría los ojos—. Su madre es Narcisa. Sabes, como yo, que las Black no están muy bien de salud, y menos emocionalmente. La enfermedad es muy rara y aún no saben que es. Supongo que una maldición. Entregué a Narcisa a Sirius y traté de ayudar a mi hijo, pero la enfermedad se había adueñado de su cuerpo en muchos menos años, y con mucha más fuerza, de lo que lo hizo con el de Narcisa. No tuvo facultad para moverse y finalmente no despertó del sueño profundo.

—¿Y los médicos? —preguntó Charlie.

—Los médicos no pueden hacer nada, porque Draco no está enfermo. Está maldito —aseguró Ronald. Claro que Lucius no le creía. La primera vez que lo dijo, terminó durmiendo solo dos días, así que por la paz de su matrimonio había dejado el tema.

—Ronald deja de decir estupideces que repiten las viejas —dijo serio el rubio mayor—. Según ellas, todos los Black están malditos.

—Sí, fueron maldecidos, es cierto. Pero hay una forma de romper la maldición, siempre la hay —le aseguró Ron. Charlie miró a su hermano y luego a Lucius.

—¿Qué se puede hacer por Draco? Él... tiene que haber una forma de que se recupere.

—Son chismes de viejas y mujeres —. Lucius miró seriamente a Ron por meter esas ideas en la cabeza de Charlie. Las maldiciones no existían: los Black, al menos la rama de la que venía Draco, sólo tenían una enfermedad congénita —. Sé más realista Ronald, no fue maldecido, sólo está enfermo.

—¿Bien entonces que se puede hacer para su enfermedad? Los médicos... hay que traer a los mejores... tal vez el médico del mismo Emperador —dijo Charlie

—Ese es un idiota, bueno para nada —aseguró Lucius.

—Yo… —Charlie se levantó—. Será mejor que me retire. —Estaba descorazonado al saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacer que Draco se recuperara. Ron vio a su esposo y a su hermano salir antes de correr detrás de éste, deteniéndolo en la puerta.

—Pregúntale a Sirius-sama sobre la maldición de los Black. No es una enfermedad Charlie, es una maldición. Puedes salvar a Draco —le dijo antes de soltar su mano y dejarlo ir.

Lucius solamente cerró su despacho. No quería ver a Ron esa noche… siempre decía las mismas estupideces sin sentido: para no ser una mujer, realmente se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente por las fantasías que éstas pregonaban.

-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Charli estaba muy temprano en el palacio, casi al amanecer.

—General Black. —Se apresuró hacia Sirius, aliviado de encontrarlo solo. El jefe de los Shougon, que llevaba un pergamino en su mano, se paró cuando lo llamó—. Señor —le saludo con respeto—. Necesito hablar con usted. Es urgente—le dijo.

Charlie había decidido intentarlo, después de darle vueltas toda la noche a lo que había dicho Ronald, sin poder dormir absolutamente nada. Cualquier cosa, para que su ángel con lengua de serpiente despertara. Para él, era más atrayente la idea de una maldición que se podía romper, que la de una enfermedad incurable.

—¿Charlie?

—Sí, mi señor. ¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado? —le solicitó.

—Claro, vamos a mi despacho — le dijo dirigiéndose, al ala norte del palacio real.

Charlie lo siguió rápido, esperando en su interior que Ron tuviera razón. Sirius entró y le invitó a tomar asiento, mientras ordenaba a una de las sirvientas de esa área del palacio que enviara un servicio de té para ambos. Ésta no tardo en volver con la bandeja, sirviéndoles a ambos antes de retirarse.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, joven Prewett?

—Señor, ¿podría hablarme de la maldición de los Black? —le dijo Charlie sin ningún tacto y de forma directa.

Sirius dejo el té a mitad de camino hacia su boca de nuevo sobre la mesa y le miro seriamente

—¿Quién te habló de la maldición de mi familia?

—Hay alguien... y usted va a creer que estoy loco pero no lo estoy... creo que es víctima de la maldición —le respondió Charlie.

—Sólo los Black sabemos eso muchacho. Si quieres que te ayude, debes ser sincero.

—La esposa del general Malfoy me lo dijo —le explico al fin. Charlie no podía decirle que "Romilda" era en realidad Ronald, dado que Sirius había sido quien había entrenado a su hermano antes de la desgracia de la concubina real. No podía exponer a su hermano al peligro de que se supiera que Lucius no había cumplido precisamente el castigo que le habían ordenado imponer a Ron. —Yo... conocí a Draco, pero el general Malfoy... él ni siquiera cree en una maldición. Está tan resignado a que Draco se va a quedar así... pero yo no puedo... Lady Malfoy me mencionó la maldición. Y yo estoy dispuesto a aferrarme, incluso a un clavo ardiente… a cualquier esperanza.

—Draco, mi sobrino... —Cerró los ojos–. Es una maldición, así el cabezota de Lucius no quiera creerlo. Ese rubio idiota sólo cree en lo tangible y táctil, en nada más. —Luego miró a Charlie—. Uno de mis antepasados jugó con el amor de una antigua chaman. Una mujer, jugó con su amor y la desdeñó. Lamentablemente, ella nos maldijo, para siempre. Sólo la primera generación estaría libre y eso solo por que mi antepasado ya tenía un primogénito que no se vio afectado por la maldición, pero todo hijo que tuvo después de la maldición se vio afectado por esta... Desde entonces solo el primero hijo de los Black es decir yo en esta generación se ha librado de la maldición, las segundas y terceras líneas siempre han sido afectados por esta que consumen la vida del maldecido... la acaban, la llevan a la demencia, debilitan su cuerpo y su alma, su mente...— suspiro.

—¿Hay alguna cura? ¿Alguna posibilidad de salvar a Draco? —pregunto Charlie.

—Se dice que una planta en África única, sobria, pequeña. La llaman la cúpula de las estrellas y su crecimiento depende de la constelación de Orión.

—¿Qué más debo saber de esa maldición? Si consigo esa planta, ¿Draco estará bien?

—No es seguro. No se sabe. Nadie ha sobrevivido. Narcisa está en mi casa de campo, su cuerpo no resiste mucho. Es delicada. Regulus falleció antes de traer la planta, pero ya empezaba a dar muestras de la enfermedad, olvidaba cosas, decía que veía cosas. Bellatrix perdió la cabeza, aunque su cuerpo está sano, su mente divaga entre la oscuridad y la demencia. Una prisionera de su propia mente, de su propia locura. No sabría… si le dieras la cura… es seguro que despertara, pero no puedo asegurarte que será fuerte y saludable. Su propia madre no lo es, ni aun cuando mi tío le administró la cura, ni puedo asegurarte que estará cuerdo. La planta devolvió la salud al cuerpo de Bella, pero se quedó con toda su cordura.

—Pero hay una posibilidad de que quede bien ¿verdad? —Se aferró a eso el pelirrojo.

—Una muy pequeña. Una muy pequeña.

—Bien, África y planta cúpula de las estrellas —, anotó en su mente—. ¿Cómo cuanto tarda un viaje a África en barco desde aquí? —preguntó Charlie que, si bien había viajado de una provincia a otra dentro de Japón en diferentes ocasiones, nunca había salido de las fronteras de su país.

—¿Estás seguro de ir? Aún son territorios inexplorados en su mayoría, Charlie.

—Sí. No puedo resignarme a que Draco quede así —, negó con su cabeza—. Sólo necesito saber cuánto tiempo demoraría de aquí a África y de vuelta para pedir una baja temporal por asuntos personales. Luego compraré un barco, alquilaré una tripulación y partiré —dijo, con firmeza.

Sirius le miró. El chico era valiente sin duda pero partir a una loca expedición por un pequeño que posiblemente no sobreviviría era locura. Pero… el mundo estaba hecho de locuras.

—Te daré la baja y yo te daré el barco, pero demorarás cerca de seis meses.

—Lo haré, iré y volveré. Voy a salvar a Draco —aseguró Charlie con firmeza.

—Entonces, que la suerte y la fe te acompañen —dijo Sirius al pelirrojo.

Charlie asintió, haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias por la información, general Black.

—De nada y espero que esta empresa tuya pueda llegar a un final... aceptable. —.No pronuncio feliz para no darle esperanzas a uno de los hermanos Prewrett.

—Lo hará, Señor. Ahora, debo ir a organizar un viaje —dijo con firmeza.

—Ven esta tarde a por los papeles de tu baja —le dijo Sirius—. Una cosa más: hay un hombre, el que acompañó a mi tío a África cuando partió a buscar la cura para mis primas —le dijo–. Tal vez te pueda ayudar… si está sobrio—. Y añadió: — Su nombre es Kinsgley, es de esas tierras, las conoce.

—Gracias, señor. —Asintió Charlie, saliendo del despacho.

Sirius lo observo marchar antes de volver la vista a sus papeles para tramitar la baja temporal de Charlie.

—Espero que se acabe esta maldición —susurró—.Y, quién sabe si el amor de un chico como Charlie, podría vencer la maldición provocada por el desamor.

**Continuará…**

Una disculpa mi beta se tardo una vida en devolverme este capitulo pero la pobre Pescadora a tenido mil cosas que hacer y luego yo me eche otra vida por que ando medio depre y no tenia ganas e subir nada. Bueno el otro capitulo esta listo aunque Pescadora aun no me lo envia cuando me lo envie tratare de no demorar tanto en subirlo, muchas gracias por su pasiensia espero disfrutaran la lectura y muchas gracias a pescadora por hacerle de beta ^^

-o-o-o-

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki-Muchas gracias por leer siempre preciosa espero lo disfrutes este capi tambien ^^  
Aselie-Jaja estas de suerte te tocaron leer tres de corrido entonces asi sientes que leistes mas XD

Mika-Lucid199120-Jaja eso es culpa de Fanfiction net pro que cuando pongo estrellitas y eso para separar las escenas... muchas veces me los borra -_- asi como links y otras cosas ^^U


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Aunque ahora, y sólo por ahora, las cosas en el reino estaban tranquilas, eso no quería decir que en casa del capitán William Prewett se respirara esa misma paz que precede a la tormenta. No, en esta casa la tormenta ya habitaba, porque para William Prewett (más conocido como Bill), nada era fácil con sus tres hijos recién encontrados. Sobre todo, cuando más de una vez había visto a Percy, su hijo mayor, de una manera que francamente se alejaba de la paternidad, de los lazos convenientes de padre e hijo. Momentos como ahora, cuando Percy conversaba con el mozo de cuadras, aquel chiquillo que cuidaba los caballos de la mansión, no se podía contener. Percy tenía las suaves maneras de hablar de su madre, de una prostituta, de una hermosa prostituta.

—Percy —–llamó su atención Bill, acercándose —. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes clase de etiqueta. Si ya te sientes mejor para salir, debes sentirte mejor para ir a clase —le advirtió. Desde el incidente, mientras se recuperaba, Percy había aprovechado la excusa de que no se encontraba bien para saltarse un par de clases.

El pelirrojo menor contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos ante Bill, así que, volviéndose, se despidió del chico que sonrió medio idiota por el hijo del patrón.

— Ya estoy bien, pero me aburro mirando las paredes de mi habitación.

—Bien, entonces empieza a tomar tus clases y verás cómo se te quita el aburrimiento. Pregúntale a Fred —le dijo Bill, escoltándolo de vuelta a dentro.

—Fred es un genio, yo no —le dijo serio, suspirando. Odiaba las clases de etiqueta… y de casi cualquier cosa.

—Tú no te esfuerzas y él sí. Esa es la diferencia.

—Sí me esfuerzo —dijo mirándole y tropezando al entrar. Hubiera caído de no ser porque Bill le agarró de las caderas con sus dos fuertes manos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el mayor sosteniéndolo, agradecido de sus rápidos reflejos que habían impedido que su hijo se comiera el suelo.

—Bueno, al parecer sí. Odio los zapatos de madera —se quejó con un suspiro.

Bill sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Practica un poco más y aprenderás a manejaros bien. No es tan difícil.

—¿Por qué no lo intenta usted? —le dijo hablándole un mal. Desde su "ataque" los estados de ánimo de Percy eran cada vez más volubles.

—De hecho, sé manejarlos perfectamente. Tengo que usarlos en las ceremonias formales—. Le recordó Bill, arqueando una ceja con diversión.

—Ah, le gustan cosas de mujeres... con razón me trasviste —–dijo, caminando y alzando un poco el kimono para que no le estorbara.

—Y vuelve la mula al trigo. No te trasvisto—. Bill, cansado de esa acusación, entornó los ojos. Los hombres también tenían que usar zapatos de madera. No entendía que le pasaba a Percy. —Pero debería, cambias de humor peor que una mujer —aseguró.

— ¡Jódete! —le gritó enojado, saliendo furioso en dirección contraria .

—Ese vocabulario, Percy Prewett—fue detrás de él no le permitiría le hablara como un vulgar callejero, él era el patriarca de esa casa y Percy le debía un respeto le gustara o no.

—No me jodas... —dijo enojado. Él no era ninguna mujer y se lo iba a demostrar. Así que empezó a quitarse el largo kimono con ese horroroso obi. Era un militar, era un hombre, un soldado que fue encerrado en una habitación de una mansión por un hombre que primero se lo había follado y que luego le había salido con que era su padre.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le reclamó, entrando detrás de Percy y viendo el destrozo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo más joven a sus ropas.

—Que no soy una maldita chica. No soy una mujer. No debe cuidarme como tal. ¿Cree que no se que sale a vigilarme cuando hablo con Tabauso solo porque piensa que le abriré las piernas en el establo?

—Ahora estas inventando cosas. Yo no te he dicho nada.

—Claro, por eso cada vez que voy a ver los caballos me sigue, ¿verdad?— dijo enojado, peleando con el obi. No podía quitarse esa maldita cosa, era peor que unas cuerdas bien ajustadas.

—Quieres estarte quiero. Te vas a lastimar —. Bill detuvo sus manos al ver que Percy trataba inútilmente de romper la tela del obi para quitárselo, mientras ignoraba las acusaciones de su hijo.

—Pues no me estoy quieto. Quítame esta maldita cosa —exigió enojado—. Y, ¿sabes qué? Soy un chico que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana y si eso significa acostarse con Tabauso lo haré.

—No me provoques Percy Prewett —le advirtió Bill con un tono serio, sin permitirse perder la calma a pesar de que su hijo se estaba ganando un pescozón a pulso.

—¿Qué no te provoques? Hago lo que se me ordena, pero me cansé. Estoy cansado de ti y de todas tus estúpidas reglas —dijo tratando de salir de los brazos de su "padre" con todo y el kimono mal acomodado.

—Estate quieto —le ordenó Bill fuertemente, agarrándolo con firmeza sin permitirle soltarse. No mientras estuviera en ese plan— ¿De qué estas cansado Percy? ¿De tener una jodida vida mejor? ¿De eso es de lo que estás agotado?

—De estar encerrado y aparentar que debo aceptarlo como padre, luego que me jodió la vida y a mí, literalmente —dijo empujándolo.

—Te he pedido perdón mil veces. Piensas torturarme toda la eternidad con eso —le dijo molesto, soltándolo cuando lo empujó, dejándolo caer sabiendo que lo haría sobre la cama sin peligro de lastimarse su malcriado culo.

Cuando Percy cayó a la cama, el kimono quedó sobre sus rodillas dejando ver la piel blanca descubierta.

—Claro que le perdono.—le dijo en tono irónico— Le perdono haberme dejado tirado en una jauría cuando era un niño. Le perdono haberme jodido en los cuarteles también. Entonces usted me debe perdonar si quiero joder con el chico lindo de las cuadrillas —dijo enojado, no sabía qué le pasaba. Últimamente reaccionaba mal a todo, peleaba o gritaba y se sentía constantemente deprimido. Lo peor es que tenia sueños húmedos con un hombre grande que jamás se presentaba salvo en sueños y al cual aun no le había dado rostro.

—No sabía que eras mi hijo. ¿Por qué no vas y le reclamas a tu madre que me mintió y me aseguro por su alma que tu no eras mío? Yo jamás habría abandonado mi sangre —se defendió molesto de la misma acusación una y otra vez. Vale, fue estúpido: el cabello rojo de Percy debió dejarle ver la verdad pero era joven, estaba enamorado de Fleur y ésta le mintió. A Bill no le había costado mucho creer su mentira y lo peor de ella. No importaba cuánto le pesara ahora, no podía cambiar lo que había hecho y lo que había sucedido. Pero estaba tratando de enmendarlo, estaba tratando duro de corregir los errores con sus hijos, pero Percy solo parecía querer hacerle el camino difícil a cada minuto.

—Claro, vamos y me acompaña reclamarle a su tumba —le dijo, levantándose de nuevo de la cama.

—¿Sabes? En realidad, debería revisarte porque creo que eres una jodida mujer. Al menos, sé que estas tan loco como una —le aseguró Bill, masajeándose las sienes ante el dolor de cabeza que le estaba empezando a dar Percy. Era un experto en provocarle jaquecas, era hasta mejor que George en ese menester y eso era mucho decir. Dado que tenía los ojos cerrados, armándose de paciencia mientras trataba de apaciguar su inminente dolor de cabeza, no vio venir la mano de Percy hasta que ésta hubo conectado con su mejilla en una solida cachetada.

—No soy una jodida mujer. —–Cogió la mano de su padre y la puso sobre sus genitales—. Si ve, soy un hombre.

—Sí, lo veo —le dijo, apretando los dientes molesto—–Entonces, deja de comportarte tan irrazonable como una mujer—le dijo a su hijo, tratando de recuperar la mano que le había puesto contra sus genitales cuando le escuchó soltar un gemido largo y ahogado. Bill parpadeó asombrado al sentir el pene de su hijo llenarse rápidamente contra su mano. Percy, por su parte, solo cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir esa mano caliente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Pero es que lo necesitaba y gimió de nuevo moviendo sus caderas involuntariamente contra la mano de su padre, sintiendo sus piernas temblar por el placer.

—Percy —susurró Bill, antes de reaccionar y apartar su mano. No, Percy era su hijo, no podía… simplemente, no debía.

—Oh, no. —Casi lloriqueó Percy, cayendo al suelo ante la pérdida del contacto, en un nudo de tela y cabellos salidos de su antes impoluta coleta. El menor metió su mano dentro del kimono. No sabía que tenía, que pasaba. Jamás había disfrutado del sexo, solo había sido un trabajo que les daba de comer a sus hermanos y a él. Jamás había gozado de un orgasmo y ahora se masturbaba a los pies de su padre.

—Percy, santo cielos. ¿Qué te pasa? —se inclinó Bill en shock a sostenerle—. Percy mírame, ¿qué te sucede, hijo? Detente.

Percy abrió los ojos y negó avergonzado.

— No... no sé—dijo, apretando sus piernas y tratando de sacar sus manos, no sabía que tenia.

Sin que ni padre ni hijo lo supieran el vial estaba haciendo efecto. Grayback miraba desde una abertura pequeña en la puerta corrediza. Al chico le faltaba poco por caer, lástima que no buscara un hombre como él, sino que buscaba al padre.

—Mírame Percy, cálmate. Todo está bien —le aseguró, logrando que su hijo le mirara—. Eso es, dile a papá que sientes —le pidió desconcertado. Sí sabía que su hijo había sido puto, pero nunca lo consideró desvergonzado y, al juzgar por la carita confundida de su hijo, por su comportamiento; o era el mejor actor del mundo o realmente no era un desvergonzado y no sabía qué le pasaba.

—¡No sé! —gimió fuerte, cuando le tocó—. Nunca me había pasado… quiero tocarme…no me gusta pero ¡lo deseo! —sollozó.

—Está bien, está bien, seguro es solo algo de la edad, no te sientas mal. Hazlo si lo necesitas —le tranquilizó. Él también se había tocado un par de veces y satisfecho a sí mismo en sus años de mocedad, pero no recordaba ni una vez en que la urgencia por acariciarse le hubiese golpeado como a su hijo.

—No me gusta el sexo — dijo bajito—, lo odio desde los once años ¿Qué me pasa?— Estaba frustrado, pero no pudo evitarlo y metió sus manos de nuevo. Una de ellas se deslizó a sus prietas nalgas todo el calor y el dolor se apaciguaba cuando se tocaba a sí mismo.

—Estás bien, te estoy sosteniendo Percy. No pasa nada, vas a estar bien —le calmaba, dejándolo masturbarse. Trataba de no sentirse como un pervertido por el hecho de que estaba más duro que una piedra ante el espectáculo que daba SU HIJO.

Se echó para atrás contra el pecho de su padre, pero el toque no sirvió por mucho tiempo. Su piel, su cuerpo pedía a gritos más de lo que le estaba dando. Cerró los ojos metiendo un poco más sus dedos en su entrada pero era inútil.

—Eso es Percy, tu cuerpo se va a liberar y vas a estar bien —le susurraba al oído paternalmente.

—No puedo, no puedo correrme —lloró Percy frustrado y desesperado.

—Shhh es solo que no sabes cómo hacerlo—le tranquilizó, tratando de no perder el juicio cuando sustituyó su mano por la de su hijo. Percy gimió fuerte, quería quitarlo pero solo empezó a gemir en brazos de Bill, sintiendo como extrañamente su ano se mojaba mientras movía sus caderas contra la mano de Bill. Era tan placentero.

—Es raro…—trató de decir, pero era difícil pensar algo—. ¡Ahh, ahh! Estoy húmedo... adentro.

Bill tardó un momento en entender que decía su hijo entre gemidos, pero cuando lo hizo, revisó con dos de sus dedos su ano y comprobó que era cierto. Su hijo estaba… lubricado. Cuando metió los largos y gruesos dedos, Percy casi ronroneó notando lo que necesitaba lo que su cuerpo quería… eso era lo que necesitaba.

—Percy —susurró casi jadeó cuando lo escuchó gemir de una forma tan sexual. Pero Percy le ignoro, moviendo las caderas contra los dedos con más fuerza. Cuando en su auto—penetración los dedos de Bill dieron con su próstata, allí en el suelo no podía hacer nada más que gemir deseoso, ansioso. Bill estaba alucinado pero estaba a punto de correrse en sus pantalones solo con oír los gemidos que pegaba el pelirrojo menor. Una de las manos de Percy se fue al pantalón de entrenamiento de Bill y le acarició por encima, no sabía ni que hacía. Era puro instinto y calentura. Con algo de rudeza sacó el pene ajeno de su prisión mientras empezaba a masturbarlo. Lo deseaba dentro y no sabía el porqué de su repentino deseo.

—Oh, Percy. No soy de piedra —gimió Bill—. Eres mi hijo, demonios —–dijo, sin apartarlo con sus dedos quietos dentro del culito de Percy. Lo deseaba, deseaba a su hijo—. Para Percy, para o voy a poseerte hasta que no puedas caminar.

Las piernas del pelirrojo más pequeño se cerraban con ganas apretando los dedos de Bill en su interior. Estaba ido, lo necesitaba era como si hubiera algo que hubiera despertado en él, así que movió sus caderas auto—penetrándose, mientras sus manos acariciaban el pene de Bill como si este fuera un tesoro.

—Demonios, para Percy. —Lo tomo Bill del cabello haciéndole levantar la cabeza pero en vez de detenerlo, unió los labios con los de su hijo. Percy. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso, gimiendo dentro de la boca ajena. Bill acostó a Percy en el futón, abriéndole con habilidad el kimono y exponiendo la blanca piel que ansiaba devorar. Percy quiso reír en alguna pequeña parte consiente de él, había luchado contra el maldito obi sin éxito y Bill se lo había quitaba con extrema facilidad, pero su cabeza no se demoró en ese pensamiento mientras Bill le arrancaba fuertes gemidos y sentía las manos y la lengua sobre su cuerpo. Alzó una de sus piernas envolviéndola en la cadera ajena gimiendo.

—¿Lo quieres, verdad? ¿Quieres mi pene? Dilo. Así nunca podrás acusarme de que te volví a violar —le exigió con suavidad, acariciando su rostro.

—Lo… lo quiero —gimió rojo y para ratificar su posición, movió sus caderas contra la pelvis ajena

—Entonces, será tuyo —le aseguró, empezando a prepararle con sus dedos mientras su boca se prendía a uno de los pezones de su hijo. Percy se revolvía debajo de él, sabía que estaba mal, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Jamás había disfrutado del sexo. Siempre era sucio, banal y corto. Los hombres que se acostaban con él solo querían correrse rápido o humillarlo, pero ahora estaba al borde del orgasmo por primera vez, mientras alguien le acariciaba y tenía sexo con él. Solo podía deshacerse en gemidos impúdicos que nunca antes habían salido de su boca. Los dedos de Bill encontraron la próstata de Percy y empezó a torturarlo con ellos mientras su boca mordisqueaba y chupaba los pezones de Percy a gusto. El más joven se contorsionaba como un gato, un jodido gato sexual. Al parecer.

Cuando Percy estuvo bien húmedo y abierto fue hora de la verdadera diversión. Esta vez le enseñaría a Percy que el sí era bueno en la cama. Retirando sus dedos, posicionó su pene en la entrada de éste. El pelirrojo más joven se arqueó cuando lo sintió y luego sintió sus ojitos bizquearse cuando Bill le penetró hasta el fondo de su ser. Bill esperó unos momentos a que Percy se sintiera cómodo antes de empezar a moverse. Demonios, Percy era incluso mejor de lo que recordaba. La extraña mezcla de su cuerpo estrecho con la humedad era una maravilla. Percy gemía cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como le movía su "padre", como lo poseía hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Como le atravesaba con esa lanza y solo podía gemir más duro pidiendo más.

—Demonios, sí.—El mayor echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, estar dentro de Percy debía asemejarse a estar en el cielo. Percy tenía ambas piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Percy y solo pudo subirlas y moverse, quedando apoyado solo con la espalda, cuando una de sus piernas fue elevada al hombro ajeno y el mayor le ladeó un poquito.

— ¡aAhh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ah! Mucho…me… quemo... —gemía el más pequeño sin sentido, sin saber que era todo ese remolino de sensaciones.

—Vente para mí, Percy —le ordenó Bill, masturbándolo con una mano mientras la otra la utilizaba para estabilizar las caderas de Percy. El menor abrió sus ojos y no pudo más. Su primer orgasmo en toda su vida le golpeó con la fuerza de un ariete arrancándole un grito, corriéndose con fuerza, apretando mas allá de lo humano el miembro caliente dentro de sí.

—Percy —jadeó roncamente Bill, corriéndose en el culito de su hijo.

Cundo lo hizo, desde la posición en que espiaba Greyback, este no podía estar más contento, al ver al pequeño desmadejado en el suelo sobre su kimono, seguro más relleno que un cerdo para el matadero y con su padre sobre él.

Bill cayó junto a Percy, abrazándolo contra su pecho mientas luchaba por volver a normalizar su respiración. El menor más calmado dejó que le abrazara.

— Lo siento— dijo cuando ya el efecto del afrodisíaco en su sangre se había apaciguado—. ¡Oh, por dios!—Se cubrió el rostro profundamente avergonzado—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—Está bien. No pasa nada, Percy, tranquilo —le dijo Bill, acariciando su cabello rojo—. Todo está bien. Vas a estar bien —le aseguró, pensado que tal vez era alguna secuela psicológica de la vida que su hijo había tenido que llevar todos estos años.

**Continuará…**

Bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a Pescadora por su paciencia para betearme.

Izumi Masen vB-Jaja puedes llamarme como quieras, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfrutes como todos los anteriores y no te me pierdas de nuevo que si no te extra~no.

sandivivaelanime-Soy la responsable de que te guste el yaoi? mira que se me hincha el pecho *o* que bien el yaoi es lo mejor que ahi me alegro de haber ayudado a nacer a una nueva fujoshi XD


End file.
